Hearts in Bloom
by Laurenke1
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are married but now the pressure in on to give the kingdom of Gondor an heir. While rebuilding the countries from the war, things do not go as planned. Slash story. MPREG. AU warning. Sequel to love is meant to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: New story, this is the sequel of love is meant to bloom. Don't understand something read that story or ask me. I am open to ideas, comment and whatever you wish to say. This is a slash story, so if you are not comfortable with it, you have been warned. The paring is Aragorn/Legolas and it might become an mpreg. Let's begin. **

"You seem to glow tonight, my beloved." King Elessar's deep voice was much welcomed by the elf standing on the balcony. The elf turned as he caught sight of his husband. The gentle smile on the face of the man known as Aragorn made his own lips tug up to return the greeting.

"The king looks well tonight, do you not agree?" The elf teased lightly. "It has been a while since I last looked upon my reflection in a looking glass." Aragorn finally answered, catching the elf in an easy embrace.

"How long has it been since you last saw me? Perhaps an hour ago." The elf finally answered, relaxing in his mate's arms. "Yes, but I cannot get enough of the sight of you, Legolas." Aragorn finally said. "And besides I saw you slip out." He nuzzled the elf's cheeks with his nose.

"We have been in this city for three months now and all we have done is celebrating." Legolas turned so Aragorn's arms slipped around his waist. "We have much to celebrate. I am happier each day to have you by my side."

Legolas could still remember the dark months of the war of the ring. Now to have so much to celebrate seemed strange to him. Aragorn was supposed to tend to these parties and Legolas for a while accompanied him each evening. But Legolas knew Aragorn did not demand it from him that he stayed all night and soon the elf usually slipped out into the evening, Aragorn soon following him when the man had the change.

"You seem distracted tonight. Is something the matter?" Aragorn whispered in the elegantly pointed ear which made the elf shudder with delight. "I am just thinking about how blissful these last few months have been. I always imagined after the war my life would be over since you would be married to Arwen."

"Do not!" Aragorn choked out. "Do not speak of such things. They have not come to pass and will never. I will never allow you to go." Legolas turned to see Aragorn looking at him with haunting eyes. "I am sorry; I did not mean to say these things. We both have lived in darkness for this long; it seems we have forgotten where to look for light. Do you still remember the words you said on your first eve together? It is role we have played for such a long time, it is hard to forget."

"But to see you waking up to me ever morning is proof enough. Nor will my people allow me to forget what they have heard. I will swear upon my life every time I go to ride through the city I can still hear their whispers behind their hands." Aragorn threw his hands up to the skies as Legolas laughed. "For you did surprise them. They imagined they were going to see a beautiful woman at your side and here you give them a male and no heirs."

"They saw a beautiful elf instead. And if they wished to pair me with a woman they would have seen a sad king. For I am not whole without you." The elf threw his arms around the man's waist to pull him against him. "As you have told me on many an occasion."

"Shall I show you again, tonight?" The man asked, his gaze meeting Legolas'. "Ever since our first time I must say you have been hungry for my touch. But perhaps not tonight. Tales will really spread if we retire early, again. Your guests are waiting, Aragorn."

"They are waiting for you as well. These are our friends, Legolas, come with me and celebrate whatever we are celebrating at the moment." Aragorn gave the elf a quick kiss. "I am sure the hobbits have found another good reason to celebrate again. Perhaps it is the simple invention of second breakfast or dinner they are celebrating now." Legolas allowed himself to be led inside by the king.

Cheering arose when they both walked back inside and Aragorn smiled. Soon a plum red haired and bearded dwarf made his way over to them, holding a glass of ale in his hand. "Evening." He only offered as Legolas gave him a fond smile. "Hello, Gimli. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, as a dwarf can in this city filled with men." Gimli, son of Gloin answered with a quick wink at Aragorn. "Through I suppose not all men are bad, at least this one has some manners on how to entertain his friends." Aragorn looked down at the dwarf standing near him to say. "This one is the king and has had raising on how to keep his friends entertained."

Gimli waved his hand to wave the comment away as Legolas chuckled lightly. Aragorn gave the elf a hard look as Legolas gave him an innocent smile. "So this time you are not retiring early, I see." Elrond's soft voice cut through the easy silence which had fallen over the three friends.

Aragorn turned to his foster father to smile. "Legolas does not want to." The man eventually answered, casting a quick and teasing smile at the elf. "I cannot blame him. One gets tired of spending every night lying in bed early, doing nothing." Elrond managed to keep a straight face as he sipped his wine.

"Well it is said that in the later years of the marriage the bed activities tend to die, but with us this is not…." Legolas quickly clasped his hand over Aragorn's mouth to stop the king from saying too much. "There is also a time for you to shut up." The elf declared quickly.

Aragorn gently licked Legolas' hand, causing the elf to withdraw his hand quickly. He then wiped it on the man's tunic. "You are no king if you behave like that." He said sternly. "What will be my punishment be? You will show me all the rooms in the citadel?" Aragorn softly purred close to the elf's ear.

"As if we have not yet begun that." Legolas immediately retorted. He then turned his attention back to the people assembled around them. Only by the red tips of Elrond's ear could he see the elven lord had indeed overheard their conversation. Elrond was still drinking his wine, perhaps to drown out all sounds around him.

Gimli was engrossed in watching the people around him and had as usual not heard anything. He looked back at Aragorn and while seeing the man's glance of mischief he smiled and grasped his hand. "Let us retire." And no amount of looks or whispers could quell the fire deep inside and the happy feeling at seeing Aragorn smile.

**That was it for the first chapter. Who should be pregnant and post ideas? Please review of course. **


	2. Unbelieveble

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings**

**Note: Wow such many reviews. I have had some ideas and you will be surprised at it, I hope. But let's begin. Any ideas are welcome. People who want an alterative ending, such as Emily, love the idea by the way, but I need help, so please contact me through email or reviews. **

Aragorn stretched in the big warm, empty bed. The man's head snapped up when he realized Legolas' side of the bed was empty. He looked around in search of his husband. Hearing strange sounds coming from the bathing chamber. He climbed out of the bed and knocked on the door softly, calling. "Legolas, is everything alright?"

The door opened and Legolas stumbled out, looking pale and Aragorn's healer instincts flared right up. He gently grabbed the elf by the arms and Legolas looked at him. "Morning, Aragorn." The elf only managed before he turned around again to dash back into the bathroom.

Aragorn rushed after him only to see as the elf collapsed near the bowl to retch. "Legolas?" Aragorn called as he pulled the elf's hair out of his face. "What is the matter?" The man asked, worried.

"I do not know. I feel so sick." Legolas managed as he allowed Aragorn to help him up. "Sick?" The king asked baffled. "Yes, and very tired. You would not mind if I took a day off, now would you?" Legolas waited until Aragorn looked at him again as Legolas lied down again. "No, I would not. I would like to examine you if you are not well by tonight." The man pulled the blankets over his elf's slim form and tucked them in.

"Are you sure you are not wounded?" Aragorn once more asked worried as Legolas chuckled softly. "No, I am quite sure, Aragorn. As should you. Now please go, else you will be late and Faramir might have your head." The elf gave the man a gentle push and Aragorn rose. "Very well. Sleep and I will come check upon you whenever I am able." He quickly placed a feather light kiss on the elf's cheek as Legolas nodded drowsy.

Aragorn closed the door behind him only to run into Faramir on the way to his office. "Good morning, my liege. I am glad to see you are finally awake." Aragorn only nodded absentminded as he followed Faramir through the hallways. "Is everything well, my king? You look lost in thought." Faramir finally said.

"Call me Aragorn, please Faramir. It seems Legolas is ill. This is strange because elves do no get ill unless they are poisoned or wounded and Legolas is neither." Aragorn felt better after he spoke of his worries to the younger man. "Perhaps he is merely exhausted from all the festivities. It has been a pretty busy period, my… Aragorn." Faramir looked back to see if Aragorn was still following him.

"It does not make any sense since elves do not normally experience these things. But I will wait and see. I hope you would not mind if a couple of times during the day I am going to check upon my husband." Aragorn walked into his office as Faramir closed the door behind them.

"No, it is understandable." Faramir smiled at him as he slowly took some of the papers out and settled them upon Aragorn's desk. "But here you go. These simply need your signature. I will check upon you in a matter of hours. Just get started on those." Faramir left Aragorn with a smile.

The man gave a low groan as he slowly began to read through some of the documents. He was not really focussed and after a few agonizing minutes he only quickly signed his name at the bottom and moved on to the next one.

An hour later found him staring out of the window, wondering what could be ailing Legolas. He briefly wondered if he should go and check upon the elf, until with a start he realized he had one of the greatest healers in all of Middle Earth here. Elrond still resided in the city and quickly getting up, Aragorn rushed to his father's rooms.

He had the patients to knock and wait as Elrond bade him to enter. The elven lord greeted him with a smile as he gestured for Aragorn to sit down, but the man refused and simply began to pace. "Legolas became ill this morning. Complaining about feeling sick and saying he was very tired. But he has me worried, for I cannot think of a reason why this would be happening."

He looked back at Elrond to see the elven lord had a calculating look upon his face. "Has he been examined yet?" Elrond asked, as he once more gestured for Aragorn to sit down. "No, not yet. I wanted to do so tonight if he did not feel better by then." The man sank down in one of the cushioned seats.

"Are you busy at this moment?" Elrond asked softly. "Well I should be but I am sure it can wait. I cannot focus upon my work." Aragorn bowed his head. "Then we will go see to Legolas now. But I need you to be there as a husband, not as a healer." Elrond rose in a fluid motion. Aragorn nodded and rose quickly before leading the way to their bedroom.

He knocked to announce his presence and soon opened the door to see Legolas sitting up. The elf smiled at him but gave him a surprised look when he saw Elrond. When Aragorn sat down beside him Legolas asked softly. "What is Elrond doing here? Not that I mind of course." The elf prince send a quick smile Elrond's way, which the elven lord returned easily.

"Actually young one, your husband here could not perform his kingly duties when he was so worried about you." Elrond softly said as Legolas' head snapped back to look at Aragorn. "Is this true? I told you that you did not need to worry about me. I feel better already."

"Then you would not mind if Ada examined you? Just to stop me from worrying." Aragorn took Legolas' hand as the elf gave him a tender smile. "Of course not. If it will ease your mind, then I will do everything." Aragorn smiled back as Elrond rose once more.

"How long have you been having these symptoms?" Elrond asked first as he pulled the blankets down and away from the bed. Without looking at Aragorn but blushing now, Legolas said. "Nearly a month." Aragorn looked at the elf unbelieving. "A month?" The man asked, releasing Legolas' hand.

"Why did you not tell me?" The next moment Aragorn stood up from the bed and looking back at Legolas. "I did not wish for you to worry, meleth nin. I am sorry for not telling you, but you were so busy and I thought you did not need this to worry about as well." Legolas answered sadly.

"You are my mate and husband. If you are not being honest with me then how should I expect the same from my people and advisors?" Aragorn hissed. "I am sorry, Legolas. But I wanted for you to tell me about such things." The man eventually answered as he saw the sad look on Legolas' face. When Elrond helped Legolas to lie down Aragorn went back to the elf's side and sat down again.

His hand unconsciously clasped Legolas' as Elrond started the examine. After a while the half elf frowned and beckoned Aragorn closer. The man raised an eyebrow as he did what his father asked. "Feel Legolas' stomach for I am encountering something strange." It was not usual Elrond asked for a second opinion.

Aragorn did not look at Legolas as he placed his hands on his mate's stomach. He did not press and soon he felt Legolas' hand covering his own as his eyes rose up to stare into the blue eyes he knew so well. "Go ahead, you are an excellent healer and I am not afraid that you might hurt me." The prince eventually said as Aragorn gave a quick nod.

Aragorn gently pressed until he felt Elrond covering his hands and guided them slowly. His mind immediately went back to childhood when his father had done so while trying to teach him the healing arts. "Easy, Estel. Remember your patient. What do you make off this?" Elrond softly encouraged.

"I do not know, Ada. I have never seen this before." Aragorn dropped down in the empty seat. Elrond gave a soft laugh as he gestured for Legolas to get up. "Is that so? I believe you have encountered several of these cases, although maybe not in this form." Aragorn looked up at Elrond as the healer sat down on the bed after Legolas had pulled his knees up. "Think, Estel. Throwing up, fatigue, dizzy is one of the symptoms as well."

"What? That means Legolas is going do die!" Aragorn jumped up from his seat as he stared at Elrond. "Aragorn!" The healer soon snapped when the man started pacing around the room and muttering to himself. "What?" Aragorn asked until he saw Legolas' shoulders shaking. The man rushed over to try and pull his husband into his arms until Legolas looked up and Aragorn saw he was laughing.

"Darling, I am not dying. I believe far from it, actually, am I not right lord Elrond?" Legolas' eyes rose to meet Elrond as the elven lord smiled as well and placed a hand upon Aragorn's shoulder to say. "Indeed, Legolas. Aragorn, you have encountered this with females, though it is possible for the males to bear a child as well." When Aragorn quickly turned from Legolas to Elrond he stuttered. "A child?"

When Elrond nodded the man gave a weak smile while he rose. "I think I need to go and have some…." The man swayed before he collapsed in a faint as Elrond hurried to catch him. "He fainted." Elrond called unbelievingly as he gently carried Aragorn to the bed. "Aragorn has seen some strange things in his life, but he has never fainted." Legolas leaned over to his right to brush his lips with those of the still lying man beside him.

"Let us give him a moment before he wakes up. This is why I never mentioned these things to him. Imagine the surprise on the patient's face if the healer were to collapse." Elrond came back with a glass of water and a wet cloth. Legolas took the cloth from to bath Aragorn's forehead.

A low moan alerted him that the man came around. Aragorn shot up straight a moment later to look from Legolas to Elrond and back to Legolas as he gave them a smile. "I just had the strangest dream. I dreamed that you told me you were carrying a child, Legolas." When he saw Legolas exchange a look with Elrond, he became worried. Especially when Legolas took his hand to say. "It was not a dream, Estel. I am carrying a child; Elrond and you have just confirmed it."

"Perhaps I have been wrong. I am a man, I can be easily mistaken." Aragorn softly called until Elrond place a hand upon his shoulder. "Relax, Estel. Yes, you may try again. To make sure you are not mistaken I want you to examine Legolas first and then do the same with me. You will notice the difference, ion nin."

When Aragorn gave a slow nod Elrond waited patiently for Aragorn to turn to him after the man was done with Legolas. The younger elf once more seated himself on the bed as Elrond eased himself down. The healer had shed his robe as he pulled his tunic up. Aragorn hesitated until he placed his hands in his lap. "I cannot." The man finally muttered.

"Yes, you can, Estel. Just press gently upon my lower abdomen. What you have felt in Legolas' stomach will not be there, unless something has been done to me without my knowledge." Elrond's voice was low and commanding and after a moment Aragorn obeyed. The man swallowed thickly as he performed the same exam on Elrond as he had done on Legolas. His father's intense eyes watched him as Aragorn finally came to the same conclusion Elrond had came before.

"Then it is true." The man finally said, watching as Elrond sat up. Legolas watched silently as Aragorn turned to him. The man gave another weak smile before he pulled the elf into his arms. "I am sorry I did not believe you sooner, Legolas. I never thought this was possible." Aragorn's voice was muffled as Legolas held him.

"It is, meleth nin. But this only happens in rare cases. We are very blessed, Aragorn." Legolas laughed as Aragorn lay down on the bed. "I do not think I can focus upon my work anymore. I feel very sleepy." Aragorn gave a soft yawn as Elrond grabbed the blanket to tuck his child in. "Then sleep. It has been an exiting day. I will explain it to Faramir." Aragorn only nodded wordlessly as Legolas crawled in next to him and the elf softly asked. "Are you happy?"

Aragorn only pulled the elf to him to assure Legolas of how happy he was.

**There you have it. Please review. **


	3. Trees

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Emily, I really need your help with the other part of this story. Could you please leave your email the next time you review or contact me through my email? Anybody with ideas can contact me through email or anybody who not has an account please leaves your email. It is much easier to get in touch then. Let's begin. **

For king Elessar the world seemed a brighter place tonight. He looked out over the city as he stood on the balcony of another grand feast. He sighed and looked up at the dark window of his private rooms. He did not like it to leave Legolas alone, especially now. He returned his gaze back to the lightened city beneath him. They had yet to tell everybody and Aragorn was worried how his people might react.

His sharp gaze once more swept over the city and the next moment he debated whether or not to contact Legolas through their bond. But then he decided against it, he had promised to leave his elf alone. He rubbed at his eyes when he remembered how he had been so protective of Legolas. He knew the elf did not like it and soon he found himself locked out of his room as he came back from getting something at his office.

He had even pleaded with the locked door but said door would not open and he received no word from Legolas. For a moment he wondered if he could throw pebbles against the window but once more decided against it. He would suffer the effects if they fell on his head. He sighed and once more leaned over the railing, wondering what he should do.

The next moment the music changed and Aragorn turned quickly back to the entrance. The tune was for one of the royal couple and Aragorn hurried inside. It took him only a moment to see Legolas but it seemed like forever until he reached the elf's side. He did not dare to touch Legolas but soon the archer grasped his hand and he smiled a quick greeting at the people gathered to watch them.

Soon the people went back to the feast and Aragorn turned. He prepared himself for the angry look he would surely receive but the elf simply regarded him with a kind expression before saying. "Come and walk with me in the gardens." Aragorn could only obey as he followed Legolas out of the hall and into the private gardens.

It was not long until they seemed to come to a spot that Legolas liked. The elf gave Aragorn a quick nod before climbing swiftly into the big oak tree that stood there. Aragorn sighed as he realized Legolas wanted him to follow up. Dropping his cloak over the nearest bench he began to climb up.

Grapping a branch and hauling himself up he pushed himself upwards and onto the branch. Soon he was nearing Legolas when he swayed and nearly lost his balance. Only Legolas' quickly grasp around his waist saved him from toppling head first out of the tree. "Be careful, Estel." The elf warned softly.

Soon Aragorn had joined his elf and he felt Legolas pull him back in between his legs. He felt the hardness of the elven chest against his back and relived in the fact of picturing those hard rippled muscles underneath the fabric. He rested his head back against Legolas' shoulder. The silence continued as Aragorn felt Legolas settle his hands against his sides.

"I heard you were pleading at the door to open itself." Legolas said eventually. Aragorn kept silent as he thought about what to say. "I thought you were angry with me because you did not open the door." Aragorn eventually said tensely. "Well I was not angry but weary of your protection. I do not need it. I know how you feel about me and you know we both survived far greater dangers then being alone in a room." Legolas shifted his hands.

"Then we nearly fought if I had managed to get back into the room?" Aragorn softly asked. "Yes, we probably would have had our first fight. It is not uncommon for people to fight, Elessar. Especially when they live in such an intimate relation as we are." Aragorn only gave a nod.

The thought of fighting with Legolas send chills down his spine. They had fought before, as friends, but never as lovers. But it always made Aragorn feel very uncomfortable when they had fought and eventually they always made up. "What is on your mind, Estel?" Eventually Legolas' voice cut through his thoughts and Aragorn turned his head to look into the face he loved so much.

"How wrong it feels to quarrel with you. But you could have picked this up from my mind, why did you not?" Legolas locked his eyes with him and said softly. "Because I want to speak, I do not wish to read your thoughts simply because I can. You would not welcome it and it would be an invasion of your privacy. Even when we are bonded,"

Aragorn turned slightly so it would be easier to look at Legolas. "And that is why I did not try to contact you through our bond. I thought you wanted to be on your own." He felt the elven hands tighten around his side as Legolas flashed him a quick smile to say. "Perhaps we are too polite for our own good. We have learned to keep our distance and I am not even sure if you know how to make use of this bond, except to contact me."

"Then you would teach me this?" Aragorn could not help but ask as Legolas smiled and nodded. "In a tree?" Aragorn asked, slightly suspicious. He knew of Legolas' love for the trees. When the elf nodded once more, Aragorn felt the cold sweat erupt all over his body. "Beloved, I am fond of trees, as you know but to educate me within one. Where I have to close my eyes, well let us just say I am not very comfortable at all."

"Do you trust me?" Legolas asked softly in the grey tongue. "Yes, but…" Aragorn stopped when a gentle finger was laid against his lips. "Do you trust me?" The questing came again and Aragorn nodded after a moment. "I will not let you fall. I promise." Legolas eventually answered, waiting until Aragorn closed his eyes.

The man felt his mind expand the moment he closed his eyes to shut the world out. He became aware of the pulsing of the life around him, of how the trees responded to the presence of the elves in the city. He felt Legolas' brief touch on his mind and responded as well.

He could hear the elven heart beat close to his ear while he knew neither him nor Legolas had moved. He gently reached out with his mind to feel Legolas. The elf brushed against him and for a moment Aragorn opened his eyes. He watched as the elf shook his head laughing and he closed his eyes again.

This time he felt something else as well. A small presence in their bond, He could not help but smile as he sensed his child. He turned a little bit more to Legolas and he felt the elf shift his grasp upon him. One hand grasped his and he flexed his hand. He could hear shouting erupt all over the citadel as Legolas whispered close by. "Do not make a sound. I do not wish for them to find us sitting this high up in a tree."

Opening his eyes Aragorn changed to look down. He could see his guards hurrying past and Gandalf following them close by. Legolas' gentle hand upon his chest made him realize not to lean over too much. Gandalf looked up and Aragorn gulped but the wizard simply gave him a quick wink before shouting. "I believe you might need to check their room for they are not within this garden."

He leaned back with a satisfying sigh until he realized he was still up in the tree. Feeling his balance desert him, Aragorn quickly leaned forward to regain his balance. He felt the sweat erupt him all over his body until he felt Legolas' reassuring arm around his back as the elf drew him once more against him. He leaned against Legolas as his control slipped and he waited until he had some breathing back in his body.

"Are you afraid I am going to let you fall?" The question came softly and Aragorn shook his head. "No, but I am not comfortable with sitting in a tree." He was left rattled when the elf touched his mind and Aragorn felt the full force of the elven soul. He rested his head against Legolas' shoulder as he felt the elf touch his head. "What made you fall in love with me?" Aragorn cast his eyes up to look into Legolas' honest blue eyes.

"I do not know really. There was no specific detail about you that did not struck me as beautiful. But I do not mean the obvious physic beauty which nearly all elves posses, though you stand out of course. There was strength shining in your eyes and you bore yourself as royalty. But when you spoke, you swayed me. If you had been arrogant it would have been easy for me to turn back from you, even if I was lusting after you..."

Aragorn took a deep breath before continue, smiling as the memories came back. "But you were not. You were kind to me, showing and accepting me into your court and life. You never treated me with disdain as other elves have done because I was human. You never treated me with anything but respect when you learned who I truly was. You never looked at me with anything but kindness when I knew you could see the look of pure longing in my face. Looks I could not hide. You never spoke to me about them when I could hide but I was sure you knew. As you never told me about or confronted me about my feelings for you." Aragorn finally fell silent.

He looked back up at Legolas and saw the elf had tears standing in his eyes. "That is one of the sweetest things anybody has ever said about me and to me. I did not know you felt this way." Hugging Aragorn close to his own body the elf gave way to a brilliant smile.

Wrapping his own arms in an awkward embrace around Legolas, Aragorn relaxed slightly. He soon let go when his arms protested slightly against the movement. "I always imagined my life to be over after the War ended and the Ring was destroyed. Only if we did not prevail then I would have you for Elrond would never allow Arwen to remain if Middle Earth fell into darkness. I sometimes prayed for that when the despair was near." Legolas softly said, bowing his head. "I sometimes thought the same thing. It took all my ounce of strength not to call out your name in my dreams even when I wanted nothing more." Aragorn hook his fingers underneath Legolas' chin to force the elf to look up.

"But my dreams have come true. More so then I realized." The familiar smile was once more in place and Aragorn grinned as well. "Although I could never think I would become a father. That was the one thing I regretted. But I never regretted the choice I made." The man answered softly.

Legolas merely bowed his head but startled when Aragorn placed a hand over his stomach and the elf looked up shyly to see a tender smile on the king's face. "You have made me the happiest man in all of Middle Earth and beyond it. You have not only given me your heart, which I shall treasure for eternity but you will give me a child as well. There will not be a day that does not go by that I will not be humbled by these great gifts in my life."

Forgetting words Legolas simply leaned forward to capture the lips before him. He laughed as he broke apart to see the light twinkle in Aragorn's eyes. The man had yet to remove his hand and Legolas covered it with his own. "I believe you may be the luckiest king in all of Middle Earth." He finally whispered as he saw the smile blossom once more.

"Yes, although I will be far happier if I get my feet back on the ground." Aragorn cast an uncertain look towards the bottom of the tree. "Yes, we shall climb down then. I do hope Elrond is not waiting down there for he might lecture you about all the hazards that can happen when a pregnant person climbs trees." Legolas began to climb down slowly as Aragorn came behind him.

Some terrifying moments later for Aragorn they were standing safely on the ground once more. Aragorn felt the touch of Legolas' hand upon his back as the elf led him back inside. The feast had all but ended and Aragorn gave a quick wave to one of his guards as he saw them relax.

He followed Legolas upstairs as the elf paused when Gandalf waited for them. "I do not believe I need to tell you it is not proper for the king and prince escort to climb trees and disappear for hours when a celebration is happening." The booming voice soon came.

"We needed time apart." Aragorn answered boldly as Gandalf drew himself up. "Yes, I was aware of that. Elrond seemed to be especially worried about you both. Although at being asked for the reason he simply babbled on about the weather. What did you do to the elven lord?"

"Absolutely nothing did we do to Elrond, Mithrandir, as you know well enough. Elrond is always worried when it concerns his family." Legolas spoke softly, running a quick and unconscious hand over his stomach. "As he should be for you both have driven him nearly over the sea with you constant travels." Gandalf came closer as he lowered his voice.

"We will apologize to him tomorrow morning at breakfast." Aragorn answered quickly. "I am sure it is fine by then. Legolas, is everything alright? You look pale, my boy." Gandalf rested a gentle hand upon the elven prince shoulder as Aragorn shared a quick look with his elf before the man nodded and said. "He is well, Gandalf, nothing that cannot be expected. It is just…" At another look at Legolas, Aragorn simply said. "Legolas is carrying my child."

Legolas only nodded as Gandalf's eyes shifted between the couple. The man waited tensely as he placed a reassuring hand upon Legolas' back. "That is news that is very welcome. But this soon…." Bushy eyebrows rose until Gandalf's gaze settled upon Legolas' face as the elf tensed up further.

"But good news none the less, as I know you father will love to be a grandfather, Legolas. As you will make great parents. So there is no need to worry, dear boy." Aragorn felt his own smile break out as Legolas laughed as well. Dulled blue eyed bore into his and Aragorn softly said. "I think we perhaps need to retire." He led Legolas past Gandalf and with a quick look back at the white wizard he nodded and send a silent thank you to the Maia. Only Gandalf smile acomponied him as Aragorn's thoughts went back to his elf and their child.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and contact me through the email address which is in my profile. Or leave you own email. **


	4. Strong arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the kind reviews. This story will probably turn out totally different from the other one. Let's meet Thranduil and let's begin. **

Aragorn took brisk steps as his white cloak swept behind him when he made for the courtyard. He frowned as the trumpets sounded once more before looking back and forth and breaking out into a run and only stopped when he reached the citadel.

He slipped through the doors and beside Legolas. The elf spared an anxious look at him and Aragorn took a moment to give his mate's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Together they turned back to the horses that arrived in the courtyard. The first to dismount was King Thranduil as Aragorn took Legolas' hand in his own and they descended the steps.

Bowing briefly to his father in law, Aragorn watched as Legolas stiffly accepted the king's embrace. He was left stunned when the elf stepped back quickly and he forced a smile on his face as he saw Thranduil's pained look. He merely shuddered his shoulders and accepted king Thranduil's embrace warmly.

They proceeded inside as Thranduil excused himself to refresh while Aragorn quickly took Legolas away to their private room. The moment the door closed behind him, he turned to his elf to ask. "Why are you so fearful of your father, beloved?"

Legolas paced the length of the room and tugged at his clothing before turning to Aragorn. "I am not afraid of Atar, but I am afraid how he will react when he finds out, I am…"

The hand that ghosted over the shirt was enough words for Aragorn as the man took two steps forward to grasp Legolas by the shoulders. "Are you ashamed of your condition?"

"No, I am not." Legolas responded immediately.

"Then why are you afraid of how Thranduil is going to react?" Aragorn allowed Legolas to walk away as the elf wrapped his arms around himself.

"Because I am his only child and his heir, I have already displeased my people by marrying a mortal, a great mortal, but now to carry a child. I am afraid he might be disappointed in me." The elf confessed sadly.

"Why would he? He loves you and you have done nothing to displease your people, Legolas. You married for love and you created an alliance between Eryn Lasgalen and Gondor. Both our countries will benefit from this and you brought peace to the Lands of Middle Earth. You can only make him more proud." Aragorn wrapped his arms around his elf's still slim waist and he felt Legolas relax back against him.

"I feel like a small Elfling asking for his approval." Legolas stared forward and out of the window as his hands came to rest upon Aragorn's joined ones.

"Why would you need to ask for my approval, ion nin?" Thranduil's normally booming voice came. This time it was soft however and Aragorn stepped away from Legolas and the elf turned to face his father.

Thranduil came forward, hurt in his eyes as he spoke. "When I left you were at peace and happy but when I return you barely accept my touch, young one. What has transpired between us for you to shun away from me? By no recalling of mine have I wounded you, unless I have been wrong?"

"You have done nothing, Atar. It is I who has trouble…" Legolas hesitated and Aragorn could see the tension in the slim body of his beloved.

"What trouble are you speaking off?" Once more Thranduil took a step forward, the lines in his face hardening by worry.

"There is no trouble, sire." Aragorn interrupted them as both father and son's brilliant eyes turned to him.

"Then what is the matter?" Thranduil demanded, looking from Aragorn to Legolas.

Aragorn went to his mate's side and while gently nudging the elf, he coaxed him into telling. "Aragorn is right, Atar, they is no trouble. I was ill for a little while but we know what is ailing me. I was insecure about this for I did not know your reaction. But I know now I must take the plunge as humans say. I am carrying Aragorn's child, Ada."

A heavy silence descended upon them as the minutes ticked by. Thranduil's eyes bore into his son's and Aragorn could see why the rumours about Thranduil's famous anger were coming from. "Is this true, Elessar? You are a healer, tell me, is this true?" The old king finally spoke.

"Aye, my lord, it is. Elrond has confirmed it as well." Aragorn gave a brief nod.

"How can this be? The gift was thought to have passed from our people a long time ago. Ai, my Greenleaf, why did you think I would be disappointed in you? My love for you is strong and I only wish to see you happy." Thranduil walked forward and Aragorn relinquished his place as the older elf cupped his son's cheeks.

"Are you not happy, Legolas?" Thranduil forced Legolas to meet his gaze as the elf blinked away tears before saying.

"Yes, Ada, I am happy. I am very happy with Estel and our child." The prince gave a brilliant smile as Aragorn tried to suppress the urge to hop from one foot to the other.

"Then it is all that matters." Thranduil merely said as he caught his child in a gentle hug. As Legolas wrapped his own arms around his father, Aragorn could see the tension leaving his mate's body and felt calm wash through their bond. When the two elves pulled apart Thranduil turned to Aragorn to shake the man's hand. "Congratulations, Elessar. You seem to have a lot of luck on your side."

Aragorn only ducked his head to blush as he nodded. "Aye, sire, I am on of the luckiest man in Middle Earth."

He felt Legolas' hand upon his own and grasped it tightly as he turned his head to look at his elf. Legolas seemed to glow as the elf beamed at them both. "So Ada, tell me, how is Eryn Lasgalen?"

Aragorn gestured in the mean time to the couches and chairs for them to sit as Thranduil chuckled softly and answered to his son's question. "Too quite, I hear no screams or cries anymore of the maidens when their beloved prince comes back from a patrol along the borders. Nor do I hear the running of nearly silent footsteps along the hallway as you rush towards the courtyard to greet your friends. You need to come home, Legolas. You need to give you people a change to celebrate your return and to give their own prince a welcome."

Legolas shifted uncomfortable on the couch as he looked down at his hands. "I cannot, Ada. I am needed here, besides it is too dangerous for me to travel now. It will take a month to travel at a slow pace to Eryn Lasgalen and I can hardly leave a month after that. It would be required of me to stay there at least a few months and with the child, it is too dangerous."

Aragorn felt the tightening of his lover's hand upon his own as he gazed sadly to the floor before speaking up. "As your husband I would urge you to remain, but it would be for my own sanctuary then yours. But as a king, it would be wise to go. But as a healer, you would do best to remain…" The man fell silent as he pondered his next sentence.

"And as my beloved? What would you counsel me then?" Legolas asked. "But I do not mean for your own sanctuary but for my safety."

Thranduil also looked to Aragorn as the young human king answered. "I would ask of you to remain until the child is born and our kingdom is secure. I will travel north soon enough to secure my kingdom there and I would be by your side when you go back to your home country."

"The child does complicate things sufficiently. I thought I could simply ask you to travel north with me but I see now it is not that simple. You should be where you feel you need to be, Legolas." Thranduil eventually answered.

The prince looked around distressed as he said. "I wish to return to the woods that bore me, Ada and to see my people once more. But I cannot. I have a duty to Aragorn as well as I do to Gondor. It is not the time to return north. I wish to remain here with Aragorn, for my safety as for our child's."

Thranduil leaned forward to place a gentle hand upon Legolas' knee as he answered. "Then I will have peace with your decision, Legolas. Our people will understand." The elven king smiled and Legolas smiled back relieved.

"Elrond will soon travel back north himself but promised to be back in time for the baby to be born." Aragorn quietly mentioned.

"That would be wonderful." Legolas gave him a sweet smile as Thranduil rose gracefully.

"I am going to take a walk in the beautiful gardens that surround the city. I will see you at the evening meal." With those words the king left the two lovers to their own.

Legolas rose as well and before Aragorn had a change to ask where the elf was going; Legolas had dropped down in his lap and kicked off his boots. He curled himself up on the king's lap as he met Aragorn's amused gaze as the man spoke. "You do realize this is private property you are trespassing upon?"

"Oh, aye my lord, I am aware. I am also aware of the consequences should you catch me. But I will willingly bear them." Dropping his arm around Aragorn's shoulder he smiled.

"Oh, is that so? I would punish you any other time should there not be such dire circumstances. But for now I will allow you to trespass." Aragorn buried his face in the golden hair as the elf stroked his back.

"Then you will get your reward." Pulling Aragorn's chin up the elf kissed the man until they broke apart and Legolas rested his head against Aragorn's shoulders, feeling strong arms encircle his waist and one hand coming to rest upon his flat stomach.

"I have already been rewarded, Legolas, by your love." The softly murmur made the sleepy elven prince smile as he closed his eyes for a brief nap, knowing the strong arms would always be there to catch and hold him and feeling very secure.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	5. A toast

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So meet Gimli. Let's begin. **

Aragorn looked up when Legolas rushed into his office and closed the door swiftly behind him, leaning against the doorframe as he panted softly with laughter. Aragorn merely raised and eyebrow as he got the answer he desired. "I was chased out of the kitchen by the cook as I set free the chicken they held captive."

"Legolas, that chicken was our dinner." Aragorn answered, dropping his head on his arms before fixing his elf with a firm glance. "Leave the chickens and all other animals alone. A consort of Gondor cannot go and free animals which are sick anyway."

"It does not matter. I told them to get some red meat since Gimli does not eat any chicken." Legolas softly answered, all traces of glee gone from his face, leaving it tense and pale which put Aragorn on his guard immediately.

"Gimli arrived today?" He asked casually, getting up from his seat and guiding his elf over to an empty chair. He had learned to read Legolas' face for clues of his feelings. The elf was nervous about having one of his closest friends here.

"Yes, he wanted to speak with us both tonight, after the dinner." Legolas answered, wrapping his arms around his midsection. Aragorn sat himself on the armrest, grimacing when it was not really comfortable and thought for a moment.

"What do you suppose he wishes to speak about?" He asked after a moment and felt a light shudder from the chair.

"I know not. Perhaps because of the promise I made him to visit the glittering caves with him." Legolas softly said, pushing with one hand the hair out of his face.

Taking the silken hair in his hands, Aragorn gathered it up at the back and quickly braided it, remembering his childhood when his brothers allowed him the same thing. He then undid the braid and the braids near Legolas' ear and ran his hands through the blond hair until Legolas was shuddering slightly with delight.

He then bent over and whispered in the elegantly pointed ear. "I believe you should go with him. I heard the caves can rival with any beauty of the flesh. But perhaps I have been wrong, since I have never laid eyes on them."

Legolas turned slightly so the elf could look at him as he spoke. "Are you implying something, Estel?" There was soft layer desire within the musical elven voice and Aragorn smiled before once more whispering in Legolas' ear, causing the elf to moan softly as his hot breath played across the surface. "Nay, I would never. I was merely implying that since you have never been there those tales might not be true."

"You call me beautiful?"

"I have always found you fairly attractive surely. But beautiful is a term mostly used for females but in this case it shall be used for you as well." Aragorn purred softly.

"I am no female, Aragorn, nor by my knowledge do I appear as one." There was a quiver in the fair voice as Legolas turned fully to face Aragorn.

The king merely rested a calm hand upon his lover's tense shoulder and spoke. "It is not what I meant, my dear. Beautiful is a term that in the races of men only is in regards to the females and with the race of the dwarves, as far as I know, has no meaning to either sex. But with the elves, one might call the males and females alike beautiful. You are beautiful."

Legolas deflated with a gently sigh and ran a hand through his loose hair. "Thank you, meleth nin." He shifted before rising to his feet, causing Aragorn to fall to the side with chair and all. "Oh, I am so sorry, Estel. I did not realize you were leaning on the chair." He pulled up a groaning Aragorn with ease.

The man merely shook his head as Legolas left the room and while rubbing his butt, went back to his paperwork.

That evening the dinner was not really worth mentioning as far as Aragorn was concerned. He kept a tight eye on Legolas as he watched the elf take small bites while trying to chat with Gimli. Gimli was enjoying his ale and red meat and urged Legolas to eat more.

Aragorn watched as his mate paled slightly as Gimli once more urged Legolas to eat more and rested a hand underneath the table upon his lover's knee. It was nearing the end of the meal as Legolas pushed back his chair suddenly and slightly. None noticed it save Aragorn as he watched the elf take a deep breath to try and compose himself.

It seemed to no avail as Legolas paled even further. "Master Gimli, can I ask for you to join me in the garden for a smoke?" Aragorn quickly called, forcing Gimli's attention to himself as the dwarf smiled and nodded eagerly as he pushed back his chair, grabbed his ale and pulling out his pipe.

Aragorn took a moment to push back his own chair and to lean over at Legolas as he grabbed his fallen napkin. "Beloved, go upstairs and use the time to freshen yourself up. I will delay Gimli as long as I possibly can…."

The elven eyes turned to him as Legolas forced out. "I am nauseated, Aragorn." The elf rested a hand upon his stomach as it obviously rebelled.

"Yes, red meat can do so. Go then for I think it would be best if we told Gimli instead of letting him see it." At seeing his mate's nod, Aragorn straightened himself and walked out into the gardens with Gimli as Legolas took a quick sprint out of the hallway.

"What is up with the lad?" Gimli asked gruffly, masking his concern. Aragorn lid his pipe and he sat down on a stone bench, thinking for a moment.

"We will inform you later but it is nothing that cannot be expected." The man finally answered as the two companions sat in silence.

After they finished their smoke Aragorn led Gimli inside and into their private common room. He told the dwarf to sit as he went in search of Legolas. He found the elf sitting in a chair, dozing lightly. "Is everything well?" He softly asked, shaking Legolas lightly.

He received a nod from his elf as Legolas rose elegantly. Together they went back to their friend. Legolas greeted Gimli with a smile as the elf dropped himself down upon the couch. Aragorn settled down next to him. Gimli took a swing of his ale and asked. "So what is wrong with you, laddie?"

Legolas shared a look with Aragorn as the elf suppressed a smile. "Well we have some amazing news, Gimli. The king of Gondor will soon have an heir to his throne."

Gimli dropped his ale in surprise as he asked. "Really? How so? I mean, how will the king get an heir?"

Aragorn rose quickly to get a towel and quickly cleaned up the spilled ale. "By somebody carrying it…." Legolas continued carefully. "…for example the King's consort. Gimli, it is a gift long thought to be lost in the race of the elves, to be able to carry a child. There are not many elves who know of this but male elves can carry a child just as well, through in these times it seemed there is a blessing of the Valar needed to make it happen. It seems Estel and I have been blessed."

"You must be jesting, are you not? How can a male elf be pregnant? An elf I fought with in the War just a few months ago?" Gimli stuttered before uttering a nervous laugh.

Aragorn looked up from his task to see Legolas turned away from Gimli with a disappointed look upon his fair face. "Gimli!" The king hissed as he rose to his full height, using the advantage he had over Gimli in height. "Legolas carries my child. We have enough to fret upon without adding to it friends who think we are jesting. I do not jest, least of all when it concerns my husband."

Gimli huffed as he saw the angry stare the king of Gondor fixed upon him as the dwarf spoke. "Elvish sorcery to be sure but if the elf is not in danger then it is fine." He shuddered as Legolas turned back to him.

"Not in any more danger then a female. And Elrond will be here for the birth and I shall watch of Legolas myself as he watched over me in the War." Aragorn softly vowed, as he sat himself down besides Legolas who was now beaming at the dwarf.

"Thank you, Gimli." The elf answered, smiling still.

Gimli only shuddered and stood up, holding up his empty mug and saying, "Is there more ale? This child needs a toast." Causing them all to laugh as Aragorn quickly did what the dwarf suggested and they spent the evening in peace, where many toast were given to the new heir to the kingdom of Gondor.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	6. Surrender

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Ring. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be sex in this chapter. Let's begin. Ideas are always welcome. **

It was quite, too quite as Aragorn closed the door behind him to his private sitting area, there was no exited elf to greet him and there were no appointments planned in his day planner, which was very unusual. He frowned as he looked around before shuddering and going towards their bedroom.

He tried to open the door but found it locked. He frowned before once more trying and once more the door was locked. He shook his head sadly, muttering angrily to himself as he walked away from the door, perhaps it would open on its own.

He then decided to go to his office, perhaps there was still some paperwork, and there was always paperwork. He nearly snarled when that door was locked too. Biting his lip, he then proceeded outside; intent on finding his golden elf that surely had the keys to the locked doors.

Soon a song reached his ears and he walked towards the sound, knowing the haunting melody could only come from one being. He closed his ears against the soft layered desire in it. The desire to sail he knew well. It had begun in the War of the Ring but moments after he received the answered he had been waiting for, that his elf would stay with him.

Yet he also knew if he had married Arwen he had wanted Legolas to sail. Legolas would not remain for the elf would lose all will to live and the last thing Aragorn wanted to see was his elf fading.

He stilled his mind against these thoughts and stopped at the bottom of the tree to shout. "Legolas!"

The elf paused in his song to look down. He smiled down before once more continued. Aragorn crossed his arms over his chest and shouted up once more. "Legolas, come down NOW!"

The elf looked down again before frowning and calling out. "Why will you not come up?"

"I am not going to climb a tree, Legolas. I demand that you come down and tell me why all the doors to both our bedroom and my study are locked." Aragorn rubbed at his neck as Legolas came down slowly.

The elf eventually dropped to the muddy ground and Aragorn once more crossed his arms over his chest, fixing the elf with his best angry glare. Legolas only smiled as he reached out to touch Aragorn. The man simply took a step backwards, refusing to be swayed so easily.

"You will see why I have locked the door to our bedchamber. I can tell you however why I locked the door to your study, to keep you from doing your work." Legolas answered softly, moving so quickly Aragorn was soon pushing against Legolas' shoulder in an attempt to release him.

He could feel the elven lips against his forehead as Legolas held him tightly. "I want you, now." The elf whispered.

"But the guards will see us in the garden…." Aragorn was soon silenced with a gentle kiss as the man found himself yielding completely to the elf, much to his dismay. He craved more intimacy as he pressed the elf closer, breaking the kiss when Legolas released a gentle whimper.

"What is the matter?" He softly asked weariness for his lover's wellbeing.

Legolas pushed him away gently, smiling as he took a deep breath. "We can be close but not as close as before. It was uncomfortable for me, meleth nin, as your child begins to show itself to the world." The elf gave a soft laugh as Aragorn's eyes travelled down to the fabric covering the pale flesh he wanted.

The tunic Legolas wore was still loose enough but Aragorn could almost see the bump beginning to form as Legolas neared the third month. He had not seen his elf without clothes for what seemed like the longest time as he realized how many nights he had come back late to find Legolas had given in to sleep.

He moaned his elf's name softly as the hunger began inside of him. The smile Legolas send his way nearly drove him over the edge as Legolas took his hand to lead him inside. "This was the reason why I locked our room. For it to remain a surprise, but come."

Aragorn followed Legolas inside, his thoughts burning with desire for his husband. They went up the stairs and Legolas preceded a key from a chain around his throat. He opened the door and Aragorn stepped inside.

Their bedroom looked the same still, only there was a tray with various food items left on the bed. He walked forward as he spotted a brown substance sitting in a jar. "The cooks told me we were all out of honey, where did you get this?"

He turned back to Legolas in surprise as the elf only gave him a mystified smile and closed the door behind him. "I charmed them into not telling their king." He accepted Aragorn in his arms.

His mouth seeking entry as he devoured the man's lips in a hungry and demanding kiss, "I should tell them that they have committed treason then." Aragorn softly breathed, claiming Legolas' lips again while working on opening the elven tunic.

"It is one without buttons…" Legolas sought to explain as Aragorn stared down and groaned softly. "Well then I order you to take it off." He answered sternly.

Legolas gave a soft laugh as he answered. "I will never surrender to you, Strider." He danced just out of Aragorn's grip as the king forced out. "I will force you to surrender to me, elf."

He gave chase as Legolas led him around the chairs and back around the bed. Soon they were both on two sides of the bed as Legolas called out. "Sometimes a bribe must be made for the captive to comply with the master's wish."

"But I am merely a humble king and you have already in your possession what is most precious to me." Aragorn said softly, his hands working on unbuttoning his own richly decorated tunic.

He let it fall to the floor and pulled his shirt over his head and that dropped too, on the fur covered floor. "What is it that I have in my possession then what you hold so dear?" Legolas smiled at him, pretending not to be swayed as Aragorn rested a hand upon his hip, shuddering slightly as the cold touched his bare chest.

"My heart." The man replied and with a big leap, jumped on the bed and while giving a soft shriek Legolas turned to flee but Aragorn soon caught him around the waist gently. He brought the elf against him so Legolas was resting against his chest while his arms still wrapped around the elven waist.

Legolas was breathing hard as he turned his head to look at Aragorn. A shudder of desire ran through Aragorn but he pushed it aside as he beheld his beloved's exited face. "Have I tired you?" He asked softly.

He loosened his arms so Legolas had room to move and he noticed how the elf relaxed immediately. Legolas turned to give him a heated kiss and Aragorn helped the elf remove the tunic, displaying a pale chest.

Aragorn looked down to find a small bump was beginning to form on the normally flat stomach. He traced slow fingers down to gently touch the elf. Legolas in responds looked down as well until Aragorn looked up again to see a gentle and beautiful smile had lightened the fair face.

"My beloved, I love you." He suddenly said as Legolas' smile only grew brighter and hugged him. Gently taking Legolas with him to the bed, Aragorn dropped down to shift the elf in his lap. He then reached out with his hand to take the honey out of the jar and pour some on a spoon while Legolas watched with mild interest, kicking off his boots in the process.

"What have you planned to do with this honey?" The musical voice soon asked the question as Aragorn silenced him with a kiss before dropped some of the honey upon Legolas' chest, causing the elf to shudder with surprise and cry out. "Aragorn!"

Grinning Aragorn bent his head to say before licking up the honey. "I will make you surrender to me, my dear." Legolas shuddered slightly as the man's lips found a nipple and sucked upon it gently.

Holding Legolas in place with his arms, Aragorn used all his skills to drive Legolas insane. Soon the elf was moaning softly as Aragorn rocked gently. Pulling Aragorn up to meet his lips in a demanding kiss, Legolas stood up to push the man backwards.

Both cared not that the various food items fell off the bed but Legolas soon grabbed the honey and while unlacing Aragorn's pants, he used swift fingers to paint Aragorn's chest with honey. He then strattled the man's legs and began licking off the honey, once in a while reaching up to brush his lips with Aragorn's.

After a while Legolas slid off, undoing his own laces and left his leggings to join Aragorn's on the floor as he reached over to take a bottle of oil. He watched as Aragorn shifted so he was facing Legolas but the elf held a finger to his lips and said. "I wish to be taken by you, beloved. For you to bring me release…."

He waited until Aragorn took the bottle from him and said solemnly. "I will be gentle." He could only nod as Aragorn gave him a lingering kiss.

The minutes that came send them both soaring high until they came tumbling down as they rocked together as Legolas bit his lip to prevent the cry that would have sprung forth from passing his lips,

A gentle hand was laid against his brow as Aragorn bent over him to kiss him softly. The man frowned as he gathered up the blanket to wrap them around Legolas' slender form. "You need to rest, Legolas." The man only answered as the elf frowned at him sleepy.

"Why? I am not tired yet." He softly protested.

Aragorn laughed softly and curled himself around the elf as the man explained. "You have a small fever, lovely one. Come and indulge me for now. Allow me to have my way for once, my much loved elf."

Resting his head against Aragorn's shoulder the elf only nodded and said. "For this one time, Estel, just this once." Before the elf drifted off to sleep as Aragorn held him close, smiling all the while.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	7. Joyous news

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody has any ideas just post them. Let's begin. **

Aragorn had tried to get up, really he had. But the moment he had pushed back the blanket was the moment Legolas cuddle up closer to him, throwing a strong arm around his chest to enable him from moving.

And Aragorn had of course tried to push the lithe elf away but to no avail. The overpowering strength of the firstborn had been too much for him. It could also be very possible that Aragorn had not wanted to move for when Legolas blinked up at him before giving him a smile that made him melt and then went back to sleep.

Well truth be told, it had been too much. So he had resigned to his fate and cuddled in next to his elf. "Legolas?"

"Mmm?" Was the only answer he got as the elf decided not to grace him with the soft musical voice.

"Meleth?"

"Yes?" This time he did get an answer but Legolas still refused to move. Watching the bowed blond head made Aragorn realize just how fortunate he was to have his love by his side. Things could have gone completely different if he had married Arwen and had not followed his heart.

"I really need to get up, dear." He softly answered, kissing the top of Legolas' head.

"So?" Legolas shifted slightly so he could look Aragorn in the eye. The blue eyes sparkled with mischief but Legolas looked drowsy. He smiled at Aragorn and the man smiled back before he said.

"I have a meeting with the council so if you would mind…" In responds Legolas stretched out like a cat displaying lean muscles before rolling back up against Aragorn's side, his arm once more around Aragorn's chest and head resting on Aragorn's shoulder.

"If I would mind what?" The elf asked softly, smiling at him.

"If you would mind moving. As much as I love to spend the morning in bed with my beloved, I have a kingdom to rule." Legolas merely raised an eyebrow and pouted as he answered.

"But I need you as well. I thought your husband would come before your kingdom?"

"Yes, but you have no need of me at this moment and it is because of you I need to address the council. I am long overdue for it and they are wondering if their consort is deadly ill. So release me please, beautiful one so I may share our joyous news with them." Aragorn pleaded softly, hoping to sway the elf.

"I suppose then. Do your brothers know about our joyous news?" Legolas drew his arm back and Aragorn turned to his side to face the elf.

"Nay, I will leave it to you to tell them that. I will take council. Be sure to get checked by a healer today. I am not comfortable with the fact that you were sick yesterday. I do not think the child will be in danger but just to be sure." He caressed Legolas' cheek and the elf blinked up at him while saying.

"I do not need to see a healer. Besides only Elrond and perhaps the twins know about male pregnancies so perhaps I should wait for the twins then since Elrond left for the north last week." Aragorn did not like the stubborn look on Legolas' face.

"Legolas, you will get yourself checked out today! I will do it myself if you have not seen a healer by the time I get back tonight! I can tell you I will be angry with you then. I will not have your stubbornness now." Aragorn declared in a firm voice.

"Then what are you going to do if I do not?" The elf's voice matched his own. "You have no right to rule me!"

"This is not about ruling, Legolas. This is about your safety. I know only a little thing about male pregnancy and I am afraid for your safety. I do not wish for you to be in pain or in danger when it is not necessary." Aragorn forced himself to be calm as he raised himself up on his arms.

"You are probably only worried about your child!" A shocked silence descended when Legolas realized what he had said. He watched as Aragorn paled before the man took both his shoulders in a bruising grip and spoke in an icy whisper.

"I could care less about our child if you were to die. I waited for 60 long years to marry you and I will not have you dying on me now. Do never say this to me again! Do you doubt my love and affection for you?"

Taking one of Aragorn's hands in his own, Legolas bowed his head to kiss the knuckles. "I am sorry, meleth. It slipped out. I should not have said so…" The elf fell silent and Aragorn said.

"Look at me, Legolas." Legolas raised his head and Aragorn could see the tears that had gathered in the pure cereal eyes. He had somehow known this that Legolas was going to suffer from mood swings and would thus say things that might hurt Aragorn. He had not known that Legolas was angry one moment and then close to crying the next.

Cursing the council he opened his arms to his elf, allowing Legolas to make up his own mind if he needed consolation or not. The next moment Legolas threw himself into his arms, nearly knocking them both off the bed.

He felt the elf sniff in his shoulder as his arms enclosed around the thin shoulders. He pressed Legolas closer against him, whispering soft and soothing words into the pointy ears. "There is no need to cry, meleth. I did not mean it like this. I just want you to be safe and I want the same thing for our child. I love you more then anything else in this world and I am sorry for my harsh words."

"I do not know what is wrong with me. I have never felt so emotional before…" Legolas pulled away to give him a tentative smile.

"It is the hormones, darling. Because of the pregnancy you suffer from mood swings. There is no need to apologize for it. I wish we could stay like this for a little while but I really must leave. Faramir will have my head if I am late." With these words Aragorn gave Legolas a lingering kiss and stood up from the bed.

"Do me a favour, beloved and go to the twins. They will gladly examine you. Just to ease my mind, please?" Aragorn leaned on the bed to brush his lips with those of Legolas as the elf regarded him with an impassive look.

"I will ask them, alright?" The elf eventually answered, kissing Aragorn again.

"Thank you, Legolas." Aragorn only smiled as he turned to leave the room as Legolas called them back.

"Estel, who could I ask best?" There was an uncertain look in the elven eyes and Aragorn smiled as he answered.

"Well it depends. Both have enough healing skills and they should know enough for Elrond trained them himself but Elrohir is a bit gentler then Elladan is through Elladan has more skill. It is just what you prefer. Now I really need to leave, I am late already." With those words Aragorn rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him and rushing towards the council chamber.

He knocked briefly before proceeding inside. The council was waiting for him and after the opening speeches, Aragorn met Faramir's gaze and nodded, standing up to say. "There has been some amazing news. As you have all been quite aware Prince Legolas has been ill. For a few months now, he has been suffering the side affects of a pregnancy. He is carrying the heir to the Throne of Gondor."

He held his breath as the whole room was silent before a loud and cheerful noise broke through. He smiled when he heard the congratulations on becoming a father. He nodded at all his people and quickly pressed Faramir's hand as the steward told him to go to Legolas.

He walked towards their rooms only to find that Legolas had fallen asleep once more. He smiled as he gently pulled the blanket up over his love as a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

He opened the door to see two dark haired nearly identical elves standing there. They smiled at him as he held a finger to his lips, asking them for silence. One of the frowned as Aragorn opened the door to allow them to enter. "Is Legolas ill?"

"Nay, he is merely very tired. This morning was the first time he did not suffer from morning sickness." Aragorn softly explained as he drew both his brothers' surprised gazes to him. "Morning sickness?" Elrohir echoed.

"Ada has not told you. Legolas is pregnant." Aragorn answered and all he received were blank stares.

**So how should the twins react? Let me know and please review. **


	8. Another love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas please post them. Let's begin. **

Aragorn remained impassive. He then gave them a smile and said. "Has the legendary hearing of the elves been a lie all along? You have not heard a word I have said, that I should write down in the history books."

"We have heard, Estel. We are merely stunned, that is all. Did you really just say that Legolas is carrying your child?" The oldest one of them both asked. Aragorn beamed at the elf and answered. "Yes, Elladan, I did. I am going to be a father."

At the lacking of responds, Aragorn sobered, asking softly. "You are not happy?"

He was then drawn back to the hallways with both elves as Elrohir turned to him. "We are merely surprised, Estel. This was surely unexpected to find the crown prince of Eryn Lasgalen pregnant. How did Thranduil react?"

Aragorn looked around in search of his father in law. He knew Thranduil was still in Minas Tirith but where the elven king precisely was, he did not know. "He was happy for us both. He should still be in the city somewhere but where I do not know. He has that elven ability to always find me while I have no idea where he is. But I am sure you will meet him soon enough."

"I do not doubt that since he is just coming down the hallway." All three of them turned to find king Thranduil was indeed coming towards them. Aragorn did not see the look that Elrohir send Elladan, whose eyes were filled with a strange kind of pain. Aragorn turned when he felt Elladan's fingers press against his shoulder as the oldest twin asked. "Can I have a word with you, Aragorn?"

Aragorn frowned, he had seldom seen Elladan so lost, and that was the right word. The elf seldom called him by his given name, only calling him by the name Elrond had given him and only when things were very dire did he call him Aragorn.

"Yes, of course, Dan. Where is it that you wish to speak about?" Aragorn asked, just as softly.

"Not here, Estel. In private." The elf took brisk steps towards the gardens and while sighing and drawing his cloak around him, Aragorn followed.

The elf picked the concealed paths as was his custom and Aragorn stifled some curses as he followed Elladan. His cloak would come out torn again, this would not have minded him if the cloak had been older then the 3 weeks that it was.

He wondered what was bothering his brother. He had never Elladan so grim when there was no danger about. Could the news have distracted the elf?

Finally Elladan stopped at a low cliff overlooking the city. Making use of balance that seemed to have deserted him, Aragorn finally settled down next to the elf, trying his best not to look down as he refocused his gaze upon Elladan to see the older elf gaze thoughtfully into the distance, his keen eyes seeing far wider then Aragorn could ever hope.

Aragorn had keen eyes for the race of Men but his eyes were no match for those of the firstborn. He waited until Elladan would speak; knowing that pressing his older brother would not get him anywhere.

"If I told you I loved somebody who has been married and happy with someone else, what would you say?" Finally the soft voice came and Aragorn turned to look at Elladan.

"I would ask who it is." Aragorn responded calmly.

"Legolas." The elf responded in an even tone and Aragorn found himself blinking until he saw a gentle smile on the face he knew so well. "This is not a jest, Aragorn and I am truly happy for both of you but I cannot stop my heart from feeling this way. But it is not the same love that you and Legolas share. I long for what you have, little brother, to have a love so pure and blessed. I do not love Legolas the way you do or the way he loves you but he is an admirable companion and for a long time I was in love with him. But it was before he came to know you."

"Then why did you not tell me this before? Things could have been different then. You would have married Legolas and…." He was silent by a gentle squeeze of his hand as Elladan said.

"It would have sent you over the edge, Estel. You cannot betray your heart like that even when you keep saying otherwise. I saw the looks you kept sending him and the same ones he returned. There was no other in his heart but you and I would have stepped up in that council room had you married Arwen."

"Then why do you tell me this now?" Aragorn asked softly, he was confused.

"Because I thought you needed to know. You have a right to know as my brother." Elladan responded evenly, looking off into the distance again.

"Legolas' life would have been different then. He would probably be happy in Valinor together with you till the ending of time." The man looked out as well, following Elladan's gaze.

"I think not. Even when you never met Legolas the way you did and married Arwen, I think you would have fallen for him anyway had he been my mate. He would have fallen for you as well because you are soul mates. Only proper educate would have kept you apart but it would bring you heartache. Legolas would always long for your company and you for his. There is no denying that. That is why I was so surprised to learn that you had intended to marry Arwen when you could have had Legolas all along. But it is off no matter now, you two have one another and that is all that matters."

"You do not have any regrets that things went this way?" Aragorn leaned in closer to Elladan as the older elf wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Nay, Estel, not when I see the happiness on both your faces each time you look at one another. My love for Legolas will pass, gwador nin and I shall find somebody who is my soul mate. You need not worry, I will be alright." Elladan assured him gently.

"I am worried about you, Dan. It is because you are my brother that I am worried about you. But I am glad that you told me. That you trusted me enough to tell me this for it is important to you." Aragorn wrapped both arms around Elladan to hug the elf.

"I will always trust you, Estel. You are a great man and you shall make a great king and father. Now let us return before they are afraid that we have fallen off the cliff." Elladan rose elegantly and Aragorn allowed the elf to pull him up.

"I will try to hold back with hugging Legolas and kissing him if it makes you feel uncomfortable." The king said softly as the elf turned to him.

"No, I would not have it. I do not want Legolas to think that something is wrong. Nor would I want him to find out about this conversation. Only problems will come off it when I would rather have none." Elladan spoke gently but Aragorn understood.

"You have my word, Elladan. I promise. Not a word shall pass my lips." Aragorn nodded as they both made their way back into the citadel and into the private sitting area of the royal couple.

Legolas was sitting there, together with Elrohir and Thranduil and they were chatting softly. A kitten was sleeping on Legolas' lap as the elf stroked it absenmindly and Aragorn wondered how the small cat came to be in the possession of the woodland prince. The prince had his knees drawn up and slung over the railing of the chair he was sitting in, turned sideways as he stroked the kitten while speaking in quick tones with Elrohir.

"Hello Master Elladan, hello lad, it seems your kingdom is in need of some good ale." The bellowing voice of Gimli came as Aragorn and Elladan stepped inside. By a quick look at Thranduil, Aragorn could see the elven lord was far from pleased that the dwarf was here but far too dignified to even dare thinking about leaving or upsetting Legolas.

He found his elf looking at him with a twinkle that indicated Legolas knew damn well how well his father's opinion of Gimli was. The elf shot him a playful grin as Aragorn's gaze shifted to the kitten and back to Legolas. The elf merely shuddered, not saying a word only petting the kitten more and more.

"I will have my guards get some more ale, Gimli, the moment you come to work on the restoring the gates as you promised." Aragorn answered shortly as Gimli laughed hearty and slapped him hard upon the back.

The man grimaced as he saw Legolas stiffen a laugh as the prince sat up straight, inviting him to share a chair. _"The chair is not big enough to hold us both." _ He quickly sends to the elf as sharp eyes rose up to meet him and the elf answered back. _"Then you will be required to sit in my lap or I in yours. Your choice." _

Aragorn's eyes immediately shifted to Elladan but his brother was busy speaking with Thranduil and had caught nothing of the looks that passed between them. _"What is the matter?" _ Legolas immediately caught on although the elf did not know what it was. He had sensed Aragorn's hesitation as the man answered.

"_I cannot tell you for I promised another I would not. I will tell you when we are in private."_

"_What is it about then? Are you uncomfortable with showing our affection in front of our family?" _

"_Nay but another might be. I would rather explain it with words and when we are alone. Your father knows we are speaking through the bond so perhaps we can discuss this later?" _ Aragorn send a smile Thranduil's way as the elven lord nodded.

"_Then come sit in front of me. There is no other space available and I would have you close." _ Relieved with the solution, Aragorn sunk down upon the floor in front of the elf, smiling as Legolas' hands settled into a comfortable messaging motion on his shoulders.

They continued to converse softly and even dine together through the evening until eventually Aragorn said that he still had some work to do. Legolas stood up at the same moment he did to say he would help Aragorn. The man gave a relieved smile and together they walked towards his private office. Legolas intertwined their fingers as Aragorn pulled his mate close, reliving in feeling the soft flesh against his own.

When they finally reached the office, they were kissing wildly, Aragorn nearly driven insane as Legolas used a skilful touch to undo the man. Kicking the door close behind them, Aragorn turned back to face his elf who was grinning widely. Stifling a groan, Aragorn finally pulled Legolas close as the strong arms enclosed around him. He was careful not to press the elf to much and he noticed how relax Legolas was.

"I have not told you the good news yet. The council was overjoyed by our news." Aragorn pulled away to smile at Legolas as he saw the relieved look in the beloved blue eyes.

"Would you care to tell me who it is that makes you feel so uncomfortable?" Legolas asked softly.

"Somebody told me that they were in love with you for a small time now and it distracted me." Aragorn responded uneasily. He released the elf and walked towards his desk.

"You speak of Elladan." The statement had him turning around in surprise to find Legolas looking at him. "I know, Aragorn. I have known for quite some time. But it is of no matter now; I know that he will not tell me. I respect his opinion and I am glad that he has put his trust in you and told you. You needed to know."

Getting closer to his elf once more, Aragorn buried his face in the golden hair, glad for the elf that was his and his alone. He only smiled when he placed a hand on the small bump where his child grew and he allowed Legolas to comfort him as he hoped his brother would know love as well, but truth be told, he was sure of it.

**Please review. **


	9. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Still need ideas, especially concerning the angst part because I do not have a clue. Anyway let's begin. **

Legolas shivered despite the thick cloak he wore as he watched the rain beat against the windows. He had watched the storm unfold for quite some time now but tonight it had reached its peak. The lighting flared across the sky and for a moment Legolas was glad that he was in a stone building and not in some Talan in the trees.

He turned around when Aragorn gave a loud snore in responds to the thunder. He frowned at his king. Aragorn lay sprawled on his stomach in the bed, sheets pooling at his waist as the man rested his head on the pillow, blissfully unaware of the storm that raged outside their palace.

How Aragorn could sleep through all this noise was quite beyond Legolas. The elf felt an amused smile pull at his lips as he realized that less then a year ago this same man had been a greasy ranger from the north.

Legolas turned back to the window as he felt his soul respond to the now pouring rain outside. He longed to feel the rain soak his skin and he licked his lips in responds. These urges were not strange to him. He had always been a fan of rain, even back when he was an Elfling in his father's castle.

Turning once more he decided to indulge himself for once. He took brisk steps towards the bed and sat down, the bed dipping only slightly because of his weight. He gently shook Aragorn as the man gave a loud groan in responds and then he rolled to his side, away from Legolas.

"Estel?" The elf whispered, leaning closer. Aragorn did not answer but curled into a tight ball, dragging the blankets with him. "Aragorn?" The elf leaned even closer, whispering it in a rush of breath against the man's ear.

Gently reaching out with his hand, the stronger elf turned Aragorn on his back. Unusually bright eyes opened as they stared straight at Legolas. Aragorn frowned as he saw Legolas was fully dressed. "What is the matter? Is the city burning?"

"No."

"Are we under attack by the remaining troops of the Dark Lord?"

"No."

"Is the child coming?"

"Estel, I still have at least 4 or 5 months to advance into this pregnancy!"

"Are we out of pipe weed?"

"Estel!" The elf cried in mock outrage.

"Then what is it? What reason is there to justify that you wake me up in the middle of night without you being naked and demanding my immediate attention?" Aragorn raised himself slightly.

"My reason is the fact that I am waking you up is because I want to go outside with you." Legolas smiled slightly as he saw Aragorn's suspicious look as the king looked at the pouring rain and then back at Legolas. "Please say that you are jesting."

"No, I am not." The elf smiled.

"By the Valar, Legolas, it is pouring outside." Aragorn ran a hand through his hair.

"I know. That is why I want to go outside." Aragorn still looked suspicious as the elf threw black the blanket and pulled the man out of bed. "Legolas, no!" The elf did not respond as he began to dress Aragorn. The man grumbled something until Legolas kissed him hungrily and said. "Come outside with me. You will be quite happy with me when we do."

Grumbling Aragorn did not reply as he pulled on a thick tunic before lacing his boots together and pulling on a warm cloak as well. Finally dressed, the cast another longing look at his warm and cosy bed but quickly Legolas grasped him by the end and pulled him along towards the garden.

"Legolas, can we not remain here and make love?" Aragorn hoped to sway the elf; he really did not wish to go out in this rain. Legolas stopped and Aragorn grinned, assured of a victory.

"No, I want to be outside in the rain. I want to dance in it with you and watch you as you grow soaking wet and then take a nice hot and warm bath together." The elf turned and Aragorn found himself groaning until the elf pulled him outside and into the freezing rain.

"If I will be sick because of this, I will force you to wait upon me hand and foot." Aragorn forced past tight lips as he quickly pulled the hood over his face. He only caught a glance of a smile and bright blue eyes as now soaking wet elf looked at him before spinning away and leaping into the sky.

Aragorn hugged his arms close to his chest in an effort to keep some warmth to himself. Legolas did not seem to be bothered by this as the elf spun around in a circle. Aragorn cast a quick look around and wondered where his guards were now. Their king needed rescue and now they seemed to have gone missing. _"Figures."_ The man thought.

Booted feet stomped in every possible puddle, even soaking Aragorn. The man bit on his lips to prevent himself from becoming angry at the elf that was obviously enjoying himself. He had learned long ago that if he attempted to go inside now, the elf would be angry and disappointed at him, least of all now with his delicate state.

Normally Legolas was a pretty calm and emotional stable elf. Yet the pregnancy had thrown that off balance, making the elf more emotional and irritated then ever before. Usually Aragorn could counter these things with a calm and rational mind but if he were to walk away now, well he did not wish to face Legolas then.

Strong hands grasped his, forcing him out of his thought and back into the reality as Legolas spun him around in a wide circle, faster and faster as Aragorn became dizzy quite fast until the man was afraid Legolas might release him.

The elf drew him closer as they spun slower as Legolas led him in a slow dance until all Aragorn could see was the warm smile on the well formed lips of his beloved. He could see the happiness in the sky blue eyes as Legolas' now dark blond hair plastered to his head.

"Have we done enough dancing in the rain?" He softly asked, shivering slightly when a sudden chilly wind made him cold. Legolas made a move to answer when with a loud clap of thunder the clouds finally dropped all of their remaining rain and it rained the hardest that the both of them had ever seen.

Legolas threw back his head in soundless laughter for the elf could not come over the sound of the rain falling. Finding a smile lighting his own face, Aragorn threw back his hood, forcing himself to be completely wet. It would have been to no avail anyway had he kept his hood on he would have been completely wet anyway.

The next burst of thunder had them both covering their ears as it came ever closer. Aragorn eyed the clouds through worried eyes and the next moment Legolas grabbed his hand just as the man was about to call for a warning.

Breaking out into a run to escape the thunder and lighting, they finally made their way inside. By this time Aragorn found, much to his annoyance, that his teeth were making enough noise to wake the whole palace, at least which was what he thought. He was shivering and even his cloak did not give him any more warmth.

Legolas glanced his way apologise as the elf closed the doors to the garden behind them. The next moment Aragorn felt chilled fingers on his chin as Legolas helped him to take his clothes off. "I am sorry, Estel. It is because of my silly and foolish idea that you might be sick now." The elven voice was filled with sorrow and regret and the blue eyes wide with unshed tears.

"It takes more then a night in the rain to make me sick, my love. I admit that it was not one of your brighter ideas but we shall see if I shall be sick because of it. Come now and let us stick to your promise of a nice hot bath together. Besides I must admit that I enjoyed myself. The happiness on your face was enough for me to see, though I might disagree on that matter a few days or hours from now." The man forced past his lips as Legolas smiled at him.

The elf went into their bathing chamber as Aragorn sank down upon his knees to get a fire going. After a few moments he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Legolas regarding him. The elf had taken off his cloak and was only wearing his leggings and undershirt, just as Aragorn was.

"You know that this will not do. You must take off your clothes, my darling." Legolas gave him a shy smile before doing as Aragorn asked and shedding all his clothes. The man watched as Legolas quickly disappeared into the bathing chamber before he followed the elf.

He quickly placed his own wet clothes on the floor and joined his elf in the bathtub. Legolas was content to lie against his chest as his hands moved massaging motion over the elf's body. He kissed the expending surface where his child grew as Legolas regarded him with tired eyes.

Resting his hand there, Aragorn relaxed with a content sigh. The man frowned when a soft kick came to his hand. He came to attention immediately as he watched Legolas do the same. "Was that what I think it was?" He stuttered, fighting against the tidal wave of emotions.

"I am not sure…" Legolas began as another yet stronger kick came. The elf's hand flew down to his own stomach as Aragorn shot up. "It is." The man breathed, having enough experience with pregnancies under Elrond's training.

"Our child is moving." Legolas raised bright eyes to meet his gaze as Aragorn smiled. The chill in his body was quickly replaced with a new warm flame as Legolas smiled at him. The elf seemed to glow with happiness and Aragorn knew it reflected in his own face as well.

He could not find words to express his happiness as Legolas pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. To hold the elf close like this was bliss.

The feeling did not go away as they finally dove in the bed together, Legolas chatting wildly about their child while Aragorn merely regarded him with a smile on his face. "Legolas, meleth, I think I really need to get some sleep. I am weary and the sun shall rise early tomorrow morning so will you please join me and lay still."

"Oh, I am sorry, Estel. I am just so exited and happy." With those words the elven prince kissed the king of men once more and Aragorn finally laid down, the elf moving easily into his arms as they closed around them. "Thank you, Estel, for indulging me."

"Yes, but take care that these do not happen all too often. I can only take so much. Now indulge me and let me sleep." With those words Aragorn closed his eyes as Legolas began to sing softly, causing Aragorn to fall asleep rather quickly though the lullaby was not meant for him but for their child and no amount of rain and thunder could dash the spirits of the elf tonight.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	10. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is a new chapter. Drama ahead. **

His senses went spinning into overdrive. Bright colours flashing before his eyes as a haze fell over his ears. He was blinded and deaf to the cries around him. He clanged at the gash in his side, watching the blood spill through his fingers.

His chest burned where the arrow was sticking out and without releasing it, he had sunk down upon his knees. A dark haze was spreading around his head and while he tried to take steady breath, he gave into the nauseated feeling. This was unlike the morning sickness and he knew it came from the poisoning in which the arrow point had been tipped.

Voices called his name and he tried to raise his head to tell them that the assassin was dead. Yet he had not the strength. Strong hands caught him and he heard the strong voice of his husband take command. "Meleth nin, please speak to me. Who has done this to you?"

"Gwydion." The pale elf in his arms whispered. Aragorn froze, this could not be. Gwydion was one of the council's older members. "What about him, my love? Did he do this to you? Hush, do not try to speak, just nod or shake your head."

When Legolas nodded, Aragorn felt anger well up within him. It went away however when Legolas released a strangled moan and lost consciousness. The man's eyes widen when he beheld the oozing black liquid that fell from the arrow wound. The arrow tip had been poisoned.

"Get the lords Elladan and Elrohir now!" He shouted to one guard, quickly saying to another. "Help me take him to our private chambers. But careful. We must hurry if we are to save him and the child." He did not respond to his guard's reaction as Legolas was lifted gently.

Together they managed to get the unresponsive elf to the king's private rooms. Gently placing Legolas on the bed, Aragorn shot to his other room to get his healing supplies. He came back with them as Legolas gave another low moan. Cursing softly, Aragorn tried to get his frantic heartbeat under control. He needed to be the healer now and not the husband.

"Tell lord Faramir to come to me immediately. This is a matter of life and dead." After the guard left, Aragorn set to work.

He retrieved two bowls from the washing room. One filled with water and the other one with nothing. He builds up the fire, before with a knife, cutting Legolas tunic away. He slowly released the air out of fear of throwing up.

There was a big gash in the elf's right side, covering up part of his stomach. The arrow protruding from his chest was the wound Aragorn was most concerned about. He did not know with what poison the arrow had been dipped in but it could not only endanger Legolas but the child as well.

He did not dare to rip it out; the fear to cause further injury stilled his movements. Finally he settled on the bed, placing his hand over the prince's clammy one. "Please fight, my beloved. I will make sure Gwydion shall be punished for what he has done to you, whatever his reasoning was."

"Estel? What happened?" The soft voice of Elladan came as both he and Elrohir rushed into the room. Both sons of Elrond gasped as they saw the pale prince lying on the bed, arrow sticking out of his chest.

"He was shot. One of the council members tried to assassinate him." Aragorn found himself trembling as his fear took over. Quickly taking charge of the situation, Elladan shook his younger brother firmly, saying. "Estel we shall worry about why later. Faramir can handle that part. Legolas needs us now."

"Brother, quickly! Poison oozed from the arrow wound!" Elrohir called out. Elladan lost what little colour he had in the process and quickly shoved Aragorn aside, converting with his younger twin in short clipped tones.

Aragorn could hear what was being said and it took him a moment to gather himself when his name was called. "Estel, boil water, quickly. We must clean the wound and find out what kind of poisoning this is. Find the person who is responsible for this so we can apply the right herb to save Legolas."

Elrohir leaned over the still prince as Aragorn stood frozen with the bowl of water in his hands. Gently tapping the archer's cheek repeatedly, Elrohir called out. "Legolas, answer me. You must wake up Mellon Nin and answer me. Come you must fight the darkness and wake up? Do it for Estel and the child."

The prince released a frightening groan of pain as blurred blue eyes opened. Aragorn found his heart ceased to beat as Legolas said. "I feel so tired. Please allow me to sleep." He rushed forward at this, pushing past Elrohir to gasp his elf's hand.

"No, you must remain awake. You must remain awake for me and the child." The once proud man pleaded, kissing Legolas' fingers. The king did not care how many people would see him when the dull blue eyes focussed upon him and the elf gave him a slow smile as he said, causing Aragorn's heart to sink even further. "Surely you can manage without me, Aragorn. I am so tired…"

"But I do not wish to be without you, meleth Nin. I have waited for such a long time to finally be with you. You cannot leave me now, my beautiful elf." Tears were choking his voice and reduced it to barely a whisper.

He could hear Elladan conversing softly with Elrohir, something about the fact that they needed to drug Legolas to keep the poison from spreading. Stubbornly he focussed his attention back to the pale elf as the blue eyes darted to the other people in the room before settling on Aragorn's face again.

"I will try to fight, Estel but you must release me when the time comes. When faced with the decision to choose between our child and me, you must allow our child to live. Please, promise me…"

"No!" The man's voice was still soft but very firm, causing the people in the room to jump slightly. Both his brothers looked at the man in sympathy, knowing Aragorn could never make such a choice. Finally the usually strong voice came, broken and reduced to fear by the elf lying on the bed. The elf that held his heart. "Can you not see? I cannot live without you, Legolas…"

When the elf gave him last smile and said. "I love you, Estel…king…of...Men…." With those words the prince head dropped and his eyes closed. Aragorn felt his fear spiking as he could no longer feel Legolas.

"Legolas!? Answer me!" He ordered, roughly shaking the lithe elf as tears blinding his vision. Without thinking he took Legolas' hand tighter in his own and closed his eyes, delving deep into the elven mind.

His passage was blocked immediately and he was thrown backwards by an unstoppable force. His eyes snapped open and he sprang to his feet, rushing to the bedside once more. He was stopped however by Elrohir and he recognized it as the same strength that had stopped him earlier.

Anger took over and Aragorn cried out. "Allow me to help him! Why are you keeping me away?"

The eternal young face of his brother was sad as Elrohir held him back, keeping Aragorn away from Legolas. "I cannot allow you to do that, Estel. Elladan is trying everything that he can do and you will only get in the way. Settle down and I will be forced to ask of you to leave the room."

"Elladan cannot help him. Legolas cannot die. I have loved him for nearly 60 years and he loves me. You cannot keep me away from him. He needs me as does our child." This time the normally calm voice rose to a shouting level.

"Estel calm yourself! You are not helping Legolas…"

"You are not helping him either. Let me near him! I can help him. I can block his passage to the Halls of waiting…"

"And perish in the process. What will you condemn Legolas to, a living hell for having to live without you? Increase his agony by allowing his child to live for him to be reminded of you each and everyday until he finally tries to flee his pain by taking his own life?" Elrohir's voice was firm.

"He can find a new mate. He can find new love." Aragorn answered softly. Elladan's sharp intake of breath had them both looking at Legolas. The already pale elf had paled even further.

Aragorn railed against the stronger elf and while Elrohir looked even sadder, the elf also looked more determent and said softly, making Aragorn confused. "I am sorry, brother nin but this has to be done."

The man wanted to ask what when pain exploded in his head. He wanted to curse at Elrohir for striking him unconscious but as darkness descended and his eyes closed, all he could think about was Legolas.

He struggled his way back into awareness as his head cleared. His head was throbbing and he wondered what happened. There had been something about Legolas and an attack and then… He shot up in the bed, all memories coming back to him again.

He heard soft voices from the other room and frowned as he focussed upon his bond with Legolas. He could not find it, which was strange. Normally he could always feel the elf even when Legolas was far away but it was of no matter now.

He quickly found he could walk, through this made the headache worse and he quickly shot into the other room. He only had eyes for the figure upon the bed until strong hands stopped him. He turned to look at Elladan's face. The elf's face was drawn tight with weariness as was Elrohir's as the elf came up behind his older brother.

"No, Estel, you cannot go to Legolas now. It is not wise…" The older elf started to say as Aragorn shuddered off his hands.

"I demand to see my husband. If Legolas is awake, he will be well again, will he not?" Elladan looked back at Elrohir and the elf shook his head sadly as Aragorn found himself growing concerned. "What is the matter? What are you not telling me?"

"We found out what the poison does. It creates temporary memory loss…" Elrohir said and Aragorn's heart sank. Yet he forced himself to remain hopeful as he said, shaking himself loose. "Legolas will not have forgotten me. Now I wish to see him."

He quickly shot past Elladan, making his way over to the bed. Blue eyes shifted to his own as the elf spoke. "Estel… I remember that name but it was so long ago…." Aragorn smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and said. "Yes, I am Estel, Legolas."

He reached out to touch the elf's hand but Legolas jerked it back immediately and said in a harsh voice. "Only my husband can touch me."

"But, Legolas, I am your husband." Aragorn softly answered, feeling hands coming to rest upon his shoulder.

"Oh silly, you are not. He is." Following the finger to where it pointed Aragorn's heart nearly did stop this time. Legolas was pointing to Elladan. The man felt darkness descended as the air around him grew thick.

Strong arms lifted him and he was carried from the room, both his brothers right beside him. "How can this be? How can he not remember our love but know that you love him?" The man choked out, trying to still his limbs from trembling.

"He must have made some connection in his mind that he knew he was married and he knew Elladan. He has been saying Elladan is his husband from the moment he has woken. We did not have the heart to tell you. He only remembers your childhood name." Elladan softly explained, tears in his eyes.

"I wish to try again." Before any of the twins could stop him, Aragorn had already rushed back into the room and said. "Legolas, who is Aragorn?"

The elf's smile disappeared and it took on a blank and pained look. Legolas' hand rubbed at his stomach as the elf spoke. "He is….he is… I cannot remember." Both brothers started forward as Legolas began to trembling, crying out the name each time.

Aragorn felt fresh pain starting anew and while he wished for nothing more then to take the elf in his arms he did not wish to face the rejection and he fled. He ran and ran until he collapsed in the garden. He hid his face in his arm and wept, wondering how things could have gone so wrong when they were so happy.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me some ideas. **


	11. Estel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of th****e Rings.**

**Note: I realize I must have all given you quite a fright and I am sorry for this. Now this plot bunny would not leave me alone and my muse keeps bugging me so on with the chapter. This last chapter was not a dream but an assignation attempt on Legolas that actually worked. Of course the plan is to make Legolas forget Aragorn and for Aragorn to marry the daughter of one of the council members. **

"Estel, please come out." The voice pleaded but Aragorn kept his eyes tightly shut. "It has been days, brother. He is asking for you." The voice persisted and Aragorn turned, the pain of rejection cutting deep within him.

"Please, Estel, for Legolas?"

"Legolas wants another, Elladan. He desires you, you should be happy." The man mumbled as strong elven hands, so like the hands of his lover, gently shook him and he finally opened his eyes to look into haunting grey ones.

Elladan looked weary and his eyes were bloodshot. Aragorn realized this was a hard role to play for the elf. "He is fading. He says I am married to him but his feelings confuse him. He seeks memories and understanding. You need to be with him. I cannot stand to be around him another night. He cries himself to sleep, hoping to console himself and your child."

"I cannot take it if he were to reject me again." The man eventually mumbled.

"Then help him remember. Only you can do such a thing. At least bring peace to your child."

"What if he will not allow me?" The man swallowed away the pain as he raised himself up.

"He will allow you. He is asking for Estel. Go to him and make him remember Aragorn." Elladan said and something in the elf's honest words made Aragorn stand up.

He wanted nothing more then to stand up to console his elf but to see the blank look on his beloved's face each and every time he entered the room was too much. His heart could not take this any longer. He spent his nights away from the royal bedchamber, instead sleeping in a guest room while Elladan slept near Legolas.

Finally nodded, he embraced his brother, offering strength and gathering his own to face what would be the hardest thing in his whole life. He closed his burning eyes before walking away towards his own room where he had not been for many days.

Gwydion was in custody but Aragorn did not have the strength to face the trial right now. He barely had the strength to get up each day to begin his work. Faramir had been told and he despised the look of pity on the steward's face each time he beheld Aragorn.

Now, in the dead of the night, Legolas was asking for him and finally Aragorn went to his elf. He skipped the placed of light and finally knocked on the door, hearing the heart wrecking sobs from beyond the door. Finally the weary voice came and for a long moment Aragorn hesitated before finally pushing the handle down to open the door.

He forced a smile to his face as he walked inside. "Estel?" The blond elf asked, sitting up straighter in bed. Aragorn swallowed thickly as he saw the small bulge underneath the tight fitting tunic.

He swallowed away his tears and finally settled down on the chair beside the bed, not daring to come any closer. "You asked for me, Legolas?" He asked softly as he watched the elf blink a few times before smiling at him.

"You must excuse me. Something strange seems to be going on. But it is of no matter. You finally came to see me. I recall seeing you the first day with my husband and now… It is strange; Estel but I feel such a connection to you." Legolas smiled brightly and Aragorn only nodded, turning his head to hide the look of pain in his eyes.

"It is not strange, Legolas. You and I go a long way back… We have a very intense…friendship." Aragorn finally whispered, his eyes shifted to the dull eyes of Legolas.

"That is strange. I remember…our friendship but it seems more…it is confusing. I do remember getting married but it was to another…I have been afraid to tell Elladan this…" The elf fell silent and Aragorn could not help but gasp as he leaned forward, asking. "Tell Elladan what, Legolas? You can tell me. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you, Estel. I will tell you. Do you know Aragorn?"

The man found huge smile lighting up his face as he nodded and said. "Yes, I do know him. Do you remember him?"

"Well no, not really. I cannot recall his face. What I can recall however are the feelings his name inspires. When somebody says his name, I feel alive and whole. I feel like I am home. My heart thunders in my ear and I feel happy. But I do not remember who he is. Are you alright, Estel? You look like you have a fever."

"I am fine, really. Go on, Legolas, please. Tell me more of this, Aragorn." Aragorn forced his eyes down. His heart was racing at a speed unknown to him and hope had lightened up his soul.

"Well I think I am carrying his child. But I think he is dead since else why would he not be here?" Legolas fell silent and Aragorn took his hand to say. "What would you do if I told you I am Aragorn?"

"I would laugh. That would be most strange since you are Estel. A man cannot have more then one name." Legolas smiled at him and Aragorn released the elf's hand, finding his hopes crushed in the same moment.

"I see." The man only answered, his gaze turned to the floor.

"I miss him, Estel and then there is this strange connection between us. I cannot wrap my head around it. But I think I am not married to Elladan but to another. I think to this Aragorn. Oh curse this memory of mine. I wish the fog in my mind would clear up and that my lover was here. Do you know what he used to call me? He used to call me Greenleaf and he was very kind and sweet to me. Kind of like you." Legolas hiccupped and Aragorn raised startled eyes to see the elf had given away to tears.

"Oh Legolas do not cry, meleth…Mellon Nin." Aragorn cursed himself for the slip of the tongue as he sat down on the bed and gathered Legolas close. His heart wept in time with the elf's tears as Legolas sobbed against his shoulders.

"Oh darling one, my beautiful elf, do not cry. You will remember in time and I shall be with you every step of the way." The man softly vowed in their native tongue, not caring what he was saying. He could not longer pretend and even if Legolas did not remember him, he would rather be with the elf now then ever to be separated again.

Legolas gave a soft moan and Aragorn became alarmed. "Have I hurt you?" The man asked as a strange light shone in the cereal light as the elf's hand flew down to his enlarged stomach.

"The child is moving. Come and feel it." To Aragorn's amazement Legolas took his hand and placed it on his stomach, placing his own hand over it. Aragorn's heart ached as he bowed his head.

"I feel it." The man softly answered as gentle fingers hooked underneath his chin to force his gaze up to the tearful face of his beloved. "I think I love you, Estel." The elf confessed softly; suddenly shy as he smiled slightly.

"You do? But what about this Aragorn?" Aragorn forced himself some distance as he inwardenly cheered at this new change.

"I think you and he are connected somehow. But how I do not know yet. The child seems calmer now. Please stay tonight. I do not feel so alone." Legolas placed his head on Aragorn's shoulder and as the elf sniffed, he said. "You smell nice. Just as I imagine Aragorn must smell. I think I remember he smelled like you."

The elven voice became softer and softer and his breathing evened out, the elf finally giving into sleep. Aragorn kissed the top of the bowed head and gently lay down, Legolas curled up in arms. It might take a long time for his elf to remember, but he would be there, every step of the way.

Legolas seemed at peace in the moonlight that shone through the windows and while Aragorn studied his elf, he smiled bitterly. For in that moment everything seemed alright but deep down inside, Aragorn knew it was not.

He longed to see that gorgeous smile directed at him as Legolas would kiss him a moment later. For 60 long years he had wished to hold Legolas like this and now they had been happy and everything had gone wrong. The elf shifted in his arm for a moment and he looked down at the face as Legolas cried out. "Aragorn, no please, do not leave me my love."

The elf began to toss and turn, causing Aragorn to place firm hands on the shoulders to press the ethereal being down. "Legolas, stop. You are having a nightmare. Wake up."

He brought his face closer to Legolas' own. Gently pressing the stronger elf down, ever aware of the wounds on the thin body and the small bulge where his child still grew. He became more alarmed when Legolas' closed his eyes and began to toss more violently.

"Legolas! Stop this!" He finally roared, pressing the elf down with all his strength. The elven eyes snapped open and Aragorn found himself mesmerized by the hidden pain in them. He could feel his heart starting to beat a faster pace as his hope spiked again.

"Do you remember Aragorn?" He softly asked, still holding the elf as Legolas tensed slightly at the name. The elf trembled and adverted his eyes. Legolas pushed weakly as him as the elf spoke, frustration clear in his eyes. "No, I dreamed of him. And in my dream he went away. He was barely a touch away from me but still I could not see his face. My soul feels empty, so empty, Estel. I cannot live without Aragorn. Find him for me, please, my friend."

Aragorn eased his weight off Legolas slowly as he still held the elf by the shoulder, through now one hand gently came around to cradle the elf's head in his hands as his other hand stroked the smooth cheek and he said. "I will help you remember him, Legolas. This I promise."

"How will you do that?" Legolas finally asked, peering up at him.

"I do not know but I will find an answer. I will find an answer soon for both our sakes." The man answered, gently lowering his lips to Legolas'. The kiss was only fleeting but as Legolas looked at him and asked. "But who are you really?"

Aragorn did not answer but he only smiled and then kissed the elf again before rolling next to the elf and curled up to him, falling asleep as Legolas relaxed, leaving the elf to wonder who Estel really was.

**Hope you liked it; there might still be hope for Legolas yet. Please review. **


	12. Aragorn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another update. Let's begin. **

Sighing Aragorn looked out of the window. Yet the image he saw there brought pain to his eyes. Sitting there in the garden where Elladan and Legolas. The fair haired elf was dozing contently against the son of Elrond and while Aragorn knew that Elladan kept his distant, it still brought a stinging pain in his heart. 

At this moment he felt like weeping. Yet he knew that in a few moments he would have to go down to the council chamber to deal with Gwydion. It would be a long and trying day for him. 

All he wanted to do was to lie down in Legolas' arms but somehow it would be unwelcome. Yet he had seen a small change in the elf. Legolas seeked out his company more and more. The elven eyes glittered when they beheld him and the elf always whispered the name Estel. 

Turning away from the window, Aragorn walked to the desk, trying to fight the tears. He could not afford to lose his composure in front of the Gwydion. It was important that he revealed, together with Faramir, the reason why Gwydion had done this. 

He cursed softly and in a rare fit of anger cleared his desk of all the unwanted papers, sending them flying through the room. "Estel?" A soft voice asked and Aragorn's head shot up as he shouted. 

"Do not call me that. I hate that name…" His eyes focussed upon Elrohir as the younger twin swallowed away tears, shocked by the outburst. He cursed himself for shouting at Elrohir when the elf did not deserve his anger. 

He turned his head away as he sank down in the chair, trembling when the anger departed, leaving him numb and alone. He bowed his head to escape the sight of Elrohir standing there. He heard the creaking of the desk as the elf leaned against it and began stroking his hair slowly. "Why do you hate the name Atar bestowed upon you, peneth?" 

"For it is the very name that keeps me away from Legolas. He cannot make the link between Aragorn and Estel." He answered softly as Elrohir's hand stilled. The next moment he felt a strong hand underneath his chin that forced his gaze up. He met his brother's gaze solemnly as the elf breathed. "Oh, Estel…"

The next moment Elrohir kissed him on the top of the head as gentle sobs began to wreck Aragorn's frame. The man buried his head in his brother's shoulder as Elrohir pulled him closer. "I can understand now why you do not like the name, brother mine. Such sorrows, Aragorn. I am so sorry that this has come to pass. Shall we go outside so you can get some sunlight? You look pale, little one." 

"No, I would rather not. Legolas and Elladan are outside. I would rather not see Legolas right now. Besides, I am due in the council room in half an hour. I have to and speak to Gwydion." 

"Would you like me to come with you?" The elven voice was soft and Aragorn felt a wave of gratitude. He wordlessly pulled the elf into his embrace, crushing Elrohir to him. "Yes, please." He said. 

"Then we shall go." Elrohir answered with a gentle smile as he untangled himself from Aragorn. The man donned his robes that he had hung over the chair and walked after his brother to the council chambers. 

He forced himself to be calm. No matter what would happen, he would keep a cool mind. 

Finally he opened the door and walked through them, sitting down on the throne. He signalled for one of the guards to bring Gwydion to him and they did. Gwydion was a man in his mid forties. Short black hair was now greasy as was the normally well trimmed beard now grown. Aragorn had allowed Gwydion to wear his robes but the man was chained and flanked by his guards. 

Soft gasps went up around the room and a keen wailing sound was heard. Startled Aragorn looked around. There was a young girl standing in the room, no more then 12 or 13 years old perhaps and she had her hands in front of her face as her shoulders shook. "Who is she?" Aragorn whispered as Faramir drew closer to him. 

"That is lord Gwydion one and only daughter, my lord. She is all that he has left. His wife died a few years ago in the War when she fled from Minas Tirith." Aragorn closed his eyes before he said. "She should not be here." 

"She wanted to be here, Aragorn. She wanted to stay. But shall I begin?" Faramir quickly reached out to place a hand on Aragorn's knee and the man finally nodded, steeling himself. 

"Lord Gwydion, you have been brought here today to for the hearing to discuss if you are to be found guilty of the crimes you have committed. You have hired an assassin to try and murder prince Legolas, consort of Gondor and have successfully poisoned him, leaving him to fight to his life. Do you deny these crimes?" 

The room was silent and Aragorn waited breathlessly for the denial that would surely come. He sat up a little bit straighter in his seat as Gwydion met his gaze. "I do not." Aragorn met his gaze without flinching as the hateful dark eyes bore into his own. 

Gasps went up around the room and he could hear his daughter crying out a denial. Yet he met the eyes coolly. Faramir looked at him before trying to find his bearings to continue. Aragorn held up his hand, his mind worked calmly and rationally as the king stood to his full length and spoke. "You do not deny that you knowingly poisoned my husband and your prince?" 

"No." 

"Then you willingly accept your punishment?" 

"Yes." 

"Then one more question." 

"Whatever you desire of me, my lord?" Gwydion sneered. 

"Why?" Aragorn stood face to face now as he hissed the question. 

Gwydion faltered as he blinked rapidly. Aragorn could hear the crying of the woman but he ignored it. Else he would have wept along with her. She was murmuring softly and Elrohir stood beside her, holding her gently. 

"Because he is a male. Gondor needs a queen, not a king who marries another male and cannot sire an heir. My daughter is meant to be queen and by the Valar I shall see to it that she shall be a queen. If my assassin failed in killing the prince, he did not fail in making him forget. The prince has forgotten you." 

Gwydion released a hysterical laugh as he continued. "You are poisoned by those elves, my lord. Even now they seek to capture my daughter and turn her into one of their witches. They have poisoned my wife's mind with tales about being safe with the elves. She is dead, my lord, dead. They have killed her." 

Seething with anger, Aragorn took Gwydion's chin in a strong grip and said. "You have just outplayed any luck, Gwydion. As Gondor's king I shall see you fall. You shall face trial and you are to be judged by my council. Until that time you shall be kept in your cell. Take him away." 

The king's voice had been icy cool and finally the man's daughter broke free from Elrohir and rushed towards her father. "Father no! Tell them that is was my plan. That I wanted to be queen of Gondor." She pleaded, throwing herself at him. 

One of the guards caught her and he held her away, looking to Aragorn for orders. The man was still trembling with the intense fury as he said. "Is that true?" 

"No, my lord, it is not. It was my idea. I do not wish for my daughter to pay for what I have done." Gwydion's voice came, filled with sadness as Aragorn calmed down. "Take him away. Faramir, find any family where the lady can stay. I need to be alone right now. The trial shall commence within the week." 

"Then tell me one more thing, king Elessar. Why are you here instead with your beautiful elf? You cannot stand the sight of him, can you? You cannot stand the sight of the rejection on his face." Aragorn stopped, freezing in his tracks as the rage came again. 

He clenched his fists, not trying to turn around. He did not see Legolas slip in, the elf held back by Elrohir. "Stop saying those things!" The man hissed, closed to losing his composure. 

"I have showed you that it cannot last forever. You cannot be with your elf forever. I have showed you that and that is why you hate me…" Gwydion laughed as the guards struggled to get the man out of the room. 

Fully enraged now, Aragorn turned to say. "I hate you for the fact that you have taken it upon yourself to harm my husband. You do not have the right to harm Legolas, Gwydion. You will pay for your misdeeds." He stormed closer to Gwydion, close to striking the younger man. 

Both Faramir and Elrohir shouted out. "Aragorn stop this!" Yet the man pretended not to hear until a musical voice came, calling his name. "Aragorn?" He stopped in his tracks, releasing Gwydion and he turned to look at Legolas. 

The eyes that met his were no longer blank but blazing with love and recognition. Swallowing thickly Aragorn walked closer, not aware of the people leaving the room. Gwydion being carried away by the guards and Faramir finally getting Gwydion's daughter away, he only had eyes for Legolas. 

He was finally close enough so he could gently brush his knuckles against Legolas' cheek. "What did you call me?" He asked softly, not daring to hope. 

"I called you by your name, silly." The elf softly replied in the same tone Aragorn was used to. He took Aragorn's hands in his own. 

"But how?" He stammered, his hands tighten in the strong grip. 

"Elladan told me that you were Aragorn." Legolas spoke softly. 

"Do you remember me?" Aragorn did not dare to ask but he had to know. 

"No…" His heart ceased to beat and his hopes came crushing down again as he bowed his head. Hands around his neck made him look up again and he found himself looking into Legolas' eyes that were oh so close to his own. 

"No, for I have no reason to remember you. To have to remember you means I have to forget you and I have never forgotten you, Aragorn. My mind may have been clouded but my heart always knew you and that is how I remember. When I asked Elladan if it was true who I thought to be Aragorn, he said yes. That is what I came to tell you. I remember you, meleth nin." Legolas smiled at him and the elf nudged him softly with his nose. 

Lost for words, Aragorn felt tears stream down his face. Legolas' gaze was patient and finally the elf pulled him closer, kissing him gently. "I love you, Aragorn." He softly said. 

"And I love you, Legolas." Aragorn replied in a hoarse voice, kissing the silky lips again. 

"But there is just one problem, my love." Aragorn pulled away to look at Legolas; worry once more in his eyes. "We have to work on all those names you have. There are simply too many." The elf said smugly and as Aragorn laughed, he kissed the elf again and said.

"Then make me forget all my other names and I shall answer to whatever name you give me, my lover." He lowered his lips to Legolas' again and as his heart melted, he knew he was lost forever as Legolas replied with a beautiful smile. "Then let me do that." 

**Please review. So any ideas that we want to see or hear. Problems not over yet. **


	13. Legolas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be very fluffy. Let's begin. **

Aragorn led Legolas away from the council room, not caring for his work right now as he only had eyes for his elf. He wanted to reconnect with his elf in a way that required only the two of them.

He led Legolas to the garden, knowing that this was the place the elf loved best. Aragorn did not care about the rain that fell in thick droplets from the sky. When Legolas stopped in the doorway and regarded with rain with curious eyes. "Estel, are you sure that you want for us to go out there?"

"Yes, my darling. I want to go out in that rain. We need to talk, to reconnect and I can only do so when we are out among the trees and nature." Aragorn pulled gently at Legolas but the elf looked to him and said. "I can understand that but what if you fall ill, my love."

"It will be worth it, Legolas. You can take care of me then. Please, my love, for me?" Aragorn found himself pleading and with a slight smile Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn, saying. "Hold on then. I shall get your cloak."

The elf disappeared with silent steps and Aragorn fidgeted with his hands until Legolas appeared beside him with the cloak in hands. The elf lovingly fastened the cloak around the man's shoulders before he gave Aragorn a quick kiss.

The man then grasped the smooth elven hand and together they walked outside, quickly running through the rain and rushing through the greenery until they reached the place Aragorn wanted to be. It was the same clearing he had come with Elladan, the one that looked out over the city.

Legolas was laughing helplessly as the tree showered the woodland being with small droplets of water. The trees around them were responding well to Legolas and the elf seemed at peace finally. Aragorn settled himself underneath a tree and sat erect. He did not allow Legolas to lean against him for he needed to see the elf.

He needed to see the reaction of Legolas and the elf sat opposed him. The elf crossed his legs as he sat down and said. "I see that you wish to talk a lot. I will leave you to it then. Do not let anything hold you back, my beloved for it is my belief that you need to say these words. Be honest, no matter if it hurts me. Let it out, Aragorn."

The man took a deep breath, moved by the honesty in Legolas' words. Finally he looked up, forcing himself to meet Legolas' eyes. He then began. "When you looked at me without recognizing me, I could feel my heart breaking just a little bit more. It seemed I died more each day when you did not remember my name."

"The first few days I stayed away for I could not stand the sight of you curled up to Elladan. I knew that it pained him as well but his earlier confession came back to me and I felt such despair, the feeling I have never experienced before. When you cried out my name but did not know me, it seemed my heart shattered more with each cry that passed from your lips. It was so strange that I could miss you so much and be so lonely when you were always at my side. You could not make the connection between me and Aragorn, for you knew me only as Estel and in that moment I ever regretted telling you the name that was first bestowed to my by my father. For it was the very name that kept us apart."

Aragorn took a deep breathe, forcing the pain aside as tears welled up in his eyes as he recalled the pain from all those weeks ago. "It was the cruellest way possible for me to be kept apart from you. You were gone and I had been replaced by Estel. I could not reach you and I felt that I could die then. I could not believe how it went so wrong."

The man choked then, he did not know what to say anymore. A gentle hand held his and Legolas softly said. "Let it out, my love. Tell me more."

"My dreams at night were dark for I was without hope. I could not stand the sight of you and I could not even hear your voice for it was filled with unmistakable pain that you could not find the one you were searching for. I wanted to shake you and tell you that I was right here but I could not reach you. I did not know how I could bring you back to be the elf that I loved. I even toyed with the idea of letting you go to Rivendell with Elladan. I could not live a lie with you when you did not know me anymore."

"There was no more hope for the future for I did not know what to pray for anymore. I only wished for you to be happy and I would have gladly allowed you to sail to Elvenhome to regain your senses."

"I would have cried out your name then had I regained my senses in Valinor and found that you were not at my side. I would have found a way back to you, even if it meant that I had to go back to Middle Earth or defy death to find you, I would have done so. My life would have been a lie had I not spent it with you, Aragorn." Legolas' voice shook slightly as the elf beheld the man he loved most in the world.

To see the man bear such grief was nearly too much for him but he knew Aragorn needed to speak the words so Legolas allowed the man to speak. "I could not leave you and then when I saw you in bed, crying such tears over Aragorn, I then vowed never to leave your side ever again. I would have kept to the shadows if you had never remembered me at all for I could never leave you. I love you too much for that."

"I would have watched from those same shadows as you blossomed with my child, not caring if Elladan raised it as his own child, for I know that my brother would be a good father. The child would have known me anyway for I know that Elladan would not keep me a secret even if you could still not remember me."

Finally Aragorn fell silent, the man's shoulders were shaking gently and Legolas knew Aragorn could not say anything anymore. He wanted to speak when suddenly Aragorn continued. "I felt so alone and darkness seemed to possess my soul and senses. I cannot live without you, Legolas, I know this now."

"You never need fear, Aragorn. I will always be by your side. And if I am not, be assured of my love. It will never depart for it only belongs to you, know this." Legolas gentle brought his hand up to rest on Aragorn's cheek and the man looked at him through tear washed eyes.

The man could not form any more words and Legolas could see the raw emotions in his husband's eyes. The elf sighed softly and kissed the tears away as he said. "I shall never leave you, I promise you this. You are my soul mate and my one and only love. You are the father of my child and for that alone I would never leave. But to wake up each day to find the smile on your face, that is what I live for, my love."

The elf pulled the man closer to him and said in a hoarse whisper. "My love for you is ever lasting and I shall always follow you where you may go. I am so sorry for putting you through so much and not even being there for you when you needed me most. I promise I shall make it up to you one day."

A gentle finger was laid against his lips and Legolas fell silent. His eyes focussed upon Aragorn's as the king softly replied. "I do not want you to make it up, Legolas. You have nothing to make up, my beloved. To know that I have your love for each day of my life and long thereafter shall be enough."

"You still have a gift with words, after all those years." Legolas wiped the tears away before he leaned in to kiss Aragorn. The king responded gently, his tongue tasting the salty tears of his beloved.

Legolas melted against Aragorn and the man could feel the small bump of the child against his own side. He reached out with one hand to place it atop of the bulge with the liberty of a lover. He grinned when the child kicked against his hand and looked down.

Legolas' arm went around his waist as the elf looked down where Aragorn's hand rested. The fond and blissful smile on the elf's face would not have given away that there had been something wrong between the couple only hours before. Aragorn sniffled softly as he rested his head on Legolas' shoulder.

"My king." The elf softly said with a possessive smile as Aragorn's head snapped up to stare at the elf. Never had the elf uttered such words and Aragorn was amazed. He gave way to soft laughter as Legolas said. "It is true, Aragorn. Do not deny it. You are mine and mine alone. I shall not share you with anybody else in such a way. I do hope that you realize that."

Aragorn nuzzled his beloved's neck as he spoke. "Then I am glad for I count you among my possession as well. You are my only elf and none shall ever stand between us without facing danger. This brings me to Gwydion. We must discuss what we shall do with him."

The man had sobered immediately as he spoke and now he looked directly at Legolas to try and read the prince's mood. "Banish him." Legolas said slowly and softly. Aragorn was amazed. He had thought Legolas would have wanted Gwydion dead but the elf had surprised him.

"Banish him and allow him to take his daughter if she wishes to go with him. Send him forth from our realm but make him free to find any other realm that he wishes to settle in. If we were to put him to death we would be no better then him and I shall not allow you to lower yourself to his level by killing him. It will raise more anger among your people then banishing him. He shall be stripped from all titles and everything else and shall just be a common man. Make him realize what awaits him if he angers the king of Gondor or his consort."

"You are wise, my beloved and for that I am glad. I love you." Aragorn softly breathed, kissing the elf again. Legolas was only all too happy to reply and for that moment everything was right in their world.

**So what do you wish to see done with Gwydion? Please review and tell me what you think. I will take a long time to update because I am going on holliday so the next chapter might to be out until next month or so. **


	14. closets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So let's begin. Sex warning. **

_Of banishment and closets_

Aragorn stood tall; the crown atop of his head reminding himself of his duty to his people and the hand on his back reminded him of his duty to Legolas. He swallowed thickly and faced what would be a hard battle. He signalled to Faramir and the steward gestured to the guards to bring Gwydion to them.

He could hear the council members mutter softly amongst themselves but he did not pay any attention to them. He glanced to his right where Legolas stood next to him and found the elven eyes hooded, Legolas was a prince now and not the open and sweet elf Aragorn had come to know.

Gwydion entered, wearing the clothes that all common men wore and Aragorn cold see the fury in the seeming calm eyes. "Gwydion, you have been brought here today to be judged by your peers but before we do so I shall tell you your judgement as my right as your king."

More murmurs went up and Aragorn knew the council was surprised. He could feel Legolas' hand tighten for a moment and he found his courage again as he forced past stiff lips. "You are being charged with the attempted murder of the consort of Gondor and heir. You confessed your crimes and shall face punishment as a guilty man."

He took a deep breath and saw Faramir signal to the guards again to bring forth the man's daughter. When she was present, Aragorn finally forced out. "You are hereby stripped of all your titles and from this day forward banished from the kingdom of Gondor. If you return, under a false name or not, you shall be killed immediately. You are no longer a citizen of Gondor but are free to settle in any of the other realms of Middle Earth."

Gwydion twisted in rage and despair when the shackled were removed and he rubbed at his wrists where the heavy chains had rubbed them raw. "You shall be escorted by 15 of my guards and the lord steward to the border."

With those words Aragorn turned to walk away. Gwydion lunched forward as he called out. "My lord, what about my daughter?" Aragorn turned his face blank and he looked quickly at the young female in tears.

"She is free to escort you for the banishment does not extend to her. She is free to settle in Gondor but shall have no titles that were once her birthright. She is a common woman now and it is her choice if she wishes to stay by your side or remain in Gondor. I leave it to her to decide. Take this man away from my sight." Gwydion seemed to deflate with sudden relief and Aragorn fought the urge to quicken his pace as he strode out the room with Legolas by his side.

He felt exhausted suddenly; the anger that flared through him when he saw Gwydion had nearly been his undoing. He stood a moment outside the council room to regain his calm. He was barely aware of words whispered in his ear and a gentle hand stroking his hair. "Hush, it is over, my love. Gwydion shall trouble us no more. Come, we shall enjoy a few drinks in the study."

Aragorn turned back at his elf and said with a slight smile aimed at the elf's stomach. "No strong drinks for you, my darling. It could damage the child." He placed a fond atop of the growing bulge and then allowed Legolas to take him back to his study.

"Perhaps I should not drink as well. I like to be sober for whatever you have planned for me tonight."

"Who says I have anything planned?" Legolas asked in mock outrage. "I believe it to be your turn to surprise me. You still need to show me how happy you are that I am back with you now. So it is really your turn."

Aragorn growled low in his throat and he pulled Legolas' against him, aroused further by the wild look in the bright elven eyes. He trapped the elf against the wall by placing both his hands on the side of Legolas' shoulders. The prince shuddered with laughter as he choked out. "My lord, what are you doing? People can come by here any moment now."

Aragorn lowered his lips to Legolas to whisper, his breath a warm rush against the prince's lips. "Well it adds to the fun, do you not agree with me?" Not awaiting an answer, he pushed his lips against Legolas, moaning softly when the prince immediately trusts his tongue deep within the king's mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance as Aragorn fought for control of the situation. He released a cry deep within his throat as he realized Legolas had him utterly trapped. Finally he broke the kiss to support himself against the wall, exhausted with the lack of air. "I ache for you." Legolas told him, smiling wickedly when he saw the king's eyes grow wide.

"Were the seven times last night not enough then?" Aragorn choked out, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Or the two times this morning before the council started?"

"Not nearly." Legolas only said, hands brushing Aragorn's chest and going down lower towards the man's groin. Aragorn took a step backwards as he warded of the prince's quicksilver hands by saying.

"What has gotten into your lately? I swear you are like a young teenager…." Familiar lips nuzzled his throat as Aragorn tried his best to keep his wits about him. This was growing harder by the second as familiar stirrings in his groin made themselves known. "Ai, Legolas, please, not here. Besides I do not have anything with me to ease the way…Valar Legolas!"

He was through fully kissed before he could finish the last scream that would have send all of the guards of the citadel flying to the aid of their king. The next moment Legolas pulled him along, hands fumbling with the buttons of the man's robe. "I have some oil with me, just now an empty room…." The prince paused to pant as he searched for the doorknob that would lead to the closet.

Finally the door gave way to the heated couple and they stumbled inside, Legolas still determent to get Aragorn undressed before another second had passed. Aragorn kicked the door shut, quickly placing a stool against it before Legolas' eager hands drew him back against the elf.

"Let us see if we can try to make love in every chamber in the citadel before our five year anniversary." Legolas panted his longing unmistakeable in the fair voice. His hands found skin and he drew the cloth away, leaving Aragorn trapped in the throes of passion.

The man was suddenly enflamed as his lover's mouth found a nipple and began to suck upon it hungrily. Aragorn tried to make as little sound as possible as he moaned and withered underneath the elf. Finally Legolas drew away only to devour his mouth, leaving the man gasping for breath.

Then the fair being dove down to unclothe Aragorn fully and the man was amazed and slightly baffled by the quick pace that the elf had set. He buckled his hips when his belt was removed and his arousal sprang forward.

"Hurry up and get your clothes off." He ordered, quickly sliding out of his own pants. He was painfully aroused now and wanted nothing more then to beg for release. Finally he could see the white creamy skin in the semi darkness of the room and he grasped the elf around the waist.

When Legolas pushed him down, he nearly cried out but then the elven mouth neared his groin and he arched his back, crying out with pleasure.

"Hey, what is going on in there?" A loud banging on the door had them both stilling their movements and cries. Legolas quickly look at Aragon before he said in a deep voice. "We shall be out soon."

He mentioned for Aragorn to be silent and finally the guard called. "For this one time I shall shut my eyes but do not let me catch you again. This is the royal house, not a brothel." The footsteps died away and Aragorn was rewarded by the reassuring weight of Legolas upon him.

He felt the gentle probing of the oil covered fingers and he cried out softly with pain and pleasure. His eyes were fixed upon Legolas as the elf smiled down at him. Finally Legolas set a comfortable pace for the both of them and the elf showered him with kisses.

Aragorn heard himself begging for release and when the elven hand grasped him firmly he moved in time with his elf. Together they climaxed, their cries drawn out by the heated kiss that passed between them.

Legolas slipped from him and they both took a moment to catch their breaths before they quickly put on their clothes. Making sure that everything was in place, Legolas peered around the door. There was nobody in sight and they exited quickly, straightening out their clothes.

Both went their separate ways and Aragorn took a moment around the corner to catch his breath.

"My lord?" He opened his eyes to focus upon the guard that had nearly caught them. He fought the blush rising in his cheeks and said. "Yes, what is it?"

"My lord, I think you need to address the maidens and the soldiers about, well, I heard them doing it in a closet. Perhaps tell them to keep it down or to do it at home…" The guard fell silent and Aragorn smiled, saying. "Yes, I will speak to them about it."

As the guard walked away he grinned to himself. This would be a tale his elf would enjoy, he groaned as he remembered the way Legolas was craving his touch now. He smiled then and decided that he liked this new change. Whistled softly to himself he went on his way and for the rest of the day it was a good day for both the king and the consort of Gondor.

**Hope you liked it. I am going to enjoy the sun for now and please review and send names and genders and all that stuff. **


	15. A cradle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be kind of humour's. Let's begin.**

"How could you let it die? I ask you to do one thing, to take care of one simple thing! And still it dies!" Legolas stood, shaken, as Aragorn rose from the desk with his hands held out in surrender.

"Legolas, my dear. I did not mean to kill it. I have just been so preoccupied lately…"

"Preoccupied? I ask you to take care of one stupid little plant and you let it die. How could you take care of a child when you cannot take care of a plant?"

"Legolas, it is just a small plant and yes I forgot to water it. I am sorry." Aragorn stood before the fuming elf price that held the brownish plant in his hands, waving it angrily. Aragorn knew that this was very serious for his husband but he could not help but smile.

One look at Legolas and he knew that the prince's eyes had grown wide. "Oh by the Valar, Estel, stop laughing!" The plant flashed again side to side. "This really is not funny, Estel. Please stop laughing."

Aragorn only laughed harder, tears beginning to form in his eyes as the man staggered back to support himself on the desk. Legolas looked at his husband until he finally laughed as well. The elf shook with the force of his laughter, finally collapsing in a chair and holding up his dead plant. He gestured with the plant to Aragorn in helpless laughter.

Aragorn went to the elf, smiling, sinking down upon his knees and saying. "I am sorry about the plant, my love. I really am. Will you forgive this old king?"

Panting Legolas levelled Aragorn with a fond look as the elf gently tousled the dark locks. "Of course I will forgive you but I have a task for you. Faramir has given you the entire day off and I have something that needs to be done." The next moment the elf rose elegantly, one hand brushing his stomach and then pulled Aragorn along up with him.

The king did not have time to respond as he was pulled along by the stronger elf. Legolas pulled him past many crowded hallways, not once stopped by the guard through some smiled at him. Aragorn groaned, that would not do wonders for his reputation.

Oh perhaps another training session for his guards would teach them to help their king. He sighed, possibly there was too fearful of Legolas' reaction when they would try to help Aragorn. He really hoped that was it or else his guards were weaklings.

Finally they reached an empty room next to their own and Aragorn frowned as Legolas opened the door. He stepped inside and nearly toppled over a wooden item that lay on the floor. Taking a good look around he found that there were a lot of wooden items lying about.

In the corner one big wooden crate stood and Aragorn turned back at Legolas to see the prince was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and a handsome smile on his face. "What is this?" he asked, gesturing with his arms to the items littered on the floor.

"The cradle for the child. I still need to assemble it and when Elrohir mentioned you were actually quite good at making things; I decided to ask my amazing husband to do it for me. Or we can work on it together. It should not be so hard. The dwarves send an information scroll on how to assemble it." Legolas appeared bright and Aragorn narrowed his eyes, asking.

"Oh, well, did my brother also mention what happened to the 'thing' I 'made'? It fell down when somebody leaned against it. I thought I was never going to live that down but they forgot about it when I fell off my horse and managed to…." Aragorn quickly stopped when he saw the bright smile on Legolas' face. "You are doing this to punish me, are you not?"

The elf only nodded, walking into the room while one hand rested on his stomach. He calmly stepped over the pieces of cradle lying on the floor and finally took a bound scroll and handed it to Aragorn. Aragorn opened the scroll and after a moment he said. "It is impossible to understand."

He gave the scroll to Legolas who laughed softly as he turned it upside down and gave it back to the king. "Try again. They wrote it in Westeron, although I must admit that they did not translate very well. Or you can try to read it in dwarfish." Legolas lowered himself to the floor gracefully and looked at the pieces lying about.

There were larger and smaller pieces and Legolas looked back up at Aragorn expectantly. The man did not meet his gaze but was looking at the floor as well and silently counting if every thing was in order. "Everything is here. I have checked it when the cradle arrived."

Legolas smiled gently as Aragorn's attention shifted to his own. "Well then let us start, shall we?" The man cried in mock cheerfulness. Together they assembled to them the pieces that they needed, placing them within reach as Aragorn gazed thoughtfully at the scroll in hopes of making sense of it all.

"Well if the scroll is correct, and I assume it is, then this should go in there." The man picked up two identical pieces and tried to fit them together, the smile on his face disappearing as the pieces would in no way fit together.

He tried to angle them but still the pieces stubbornly refused to fit together. He fought the urge to toss them across the room. "If this will continue then I am afraid that we shall have this cradle assembled when the child can walk." Aragorn said defeated.

Legolas chuckled softly as he took the pieces from Aragorn. After gazing at the scroll thoughtfully, he then tried to assemble the pieces. After some fitting and pulling they were snugly fit together.

"There you are." Legolas said joyfully, sending a smirk towards Aragorn.

The man mumbled darkly under his breath and moved on to the next pieces that had to be assembled. This continued well past the noon meal and besides the hungry feeling that now nagged him Aragorn was growing more frustrated by each passing moment.

The pieces of the cradle still were in their respected places, some put together others not. Aragorn was sitting with his head in his hands, trying to find some way to understand the scroll.

Legolas was currently lying on his back, trying to elevate the cramp in his lower back. The elf gazed up at his husband when Aragorn's head rose and the man sank down on the floor, and said, "Alas, my wonderful elf, we have failed. This enemy is too much for us. We require aid."

The elf pondered this and finally said, "Very well then, my lover. I suggest we call for aid then. We should ask for the great lord Thranduil. Ada can fix anything." Legolas sat up, hands behind his back and looked at the mess they had made.

Aragorn finally got his footing and said, "I will go and find him. I am sure he will want to help us." The king walked out of the room, taking a right to the garden where he would be sure to find lord Thranduil.

It took him a while but he welcomed the fresh air as he walked to the garden. The elven lord was standing near a tree, one hand on the trunk and eyes closed in meditation. Aragorn slowed his steps and made some more noise so he would not startle the elf. Finally the brilliant green eyes met his and Thranduil smiled, saying. "Good day, King Elessar. To what do I have the honour of your visit?"

Swallowing thickly Aragorn asked, "We require your aid, lord Thranduil." The elven lord followed Aragorn's quick footsteps with a note of concern of his fair face.

Aragorn stepped aside to give Thranduil entrance to the room and the elven lord looked around for a moment until he asked, "What is this?"

Legolas was standing now and the prince had opened the window in the time Aragorn was getting Thranduil. He turned to face his father smiling. "This is the cradle for the child, Ada. We have been trying to assemble it since this morning but it seems that Elrohir has lied to me. Aragorn is not very handy. I doubt he can even assemble a tree branch."

The younger elf sighed as Thranduil stepped into the room, observing the little process they had made. "Well let us get started then," the elven king finally said, shedding his robe, which he tossed on a chair.

Sharing an amused look with Legolas, Aragorn rolled up his sleeves and together all three of them began to work on assembling the cradle.

The afternoon passed in the same manner then the morning had. Finally as night fell the cradle stood proudly in the room. Legolas straightened with a satisfied nod, and said, "Now all we have to do is move it to the other room." Aragorn turned back in quick surprise, staring at the doorway before meeting Legolas' gaze.

"It cannot be moved," the man said softly.

"Why ever not, Estel?" Legolas could hear that his voice was annoyed but he did not care. He went to stand next to his husband and finally Aragorn answered.

"It will not fit through the doorway." Legolas groaned, staring back at the cradle. He shared a look with Thranduil before saying, "We shall worry about that in the morning." With those reassuring words Thranduil went back to the garden and Legolas and Aragorn collapsed on the couch, both pleased with the new cradle.

**A little bit of silliness. I need gender and names and stuff for the baby. Ideas please as well. Please review. **


	16. fathers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is another chapter. Please send names and genders for the baby. Let's begin. **

"Aragorn, not now!" Legolas shook off Aragorn's arm impatiently. The man pretended to be hurt, looking at Legolas but the elf refused to meet his gaze as the prince said,

"Stop it! It does not work for me."

"Oh Legolas, come now. Please, for me," the once proud king begged of his beautiful elven lover. Finally Legolas could not hold his laughter as he fixed his husband with a stare that pretended to be frightening until he held his sides in laughter, seeing the much loved smile on Aragorn's face.

"Very well then." With those words Legolas picked up the spoon to feed Aragorn some more fruit, grinning all the while as the man relaxed upon his back before bringing the spoon to his own mouth again. He licked his lips as the juice ran down his chin and smiled at Aragorn again.

The man had brought him outside to enjoy a day in the garden as the weather became warmer once more. At six months pregnant Legolas felt like dozing most of the time, but Aragorn had dragged him outside.

Elrohir had finally spoken to Aragorn that the man needed to spend more time with Legolas as the elf filled out even further with the heir of Gondor. Elrond himself had arrived a few days ago and while Aragorn had caught up in his work, he was in the room late and usually Legolas had fallen asleep by the time he returned to their bedchambers, taking up most of the space in the bed.

The man gazed at his lover's beautiful face as the sun shone upon the ethereal being. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, looked up at Legolas as the elf gazed at him with a gorgeous smile.

"I am feeling very well, at peace now." Legolas leaned down to gently brush his lips over Aragorn's and the man opened his mouth to allow Legolas' tongue in. They stayed like that for a moment until Legolas straightened, one hand rubbing his stomach and the other grasping Aragorn's hand.

"Legolas?" The man asked softly as his beloved's eyes turned back to him. The elf then gave him a radiant smile and answered.

"The child is kicking particularly hard. I do wonder if it is going to take after you."

Aragorn could only grin, as he lay back in the grass, staring up into the bright light of the sun. He felt at peace, counting himself lucky for being blessed in his life. He had the love of his life right beside him and while there was still much to rebuild in Gondor and much affairs to be seen to, he loved spending time with Legolas as the elf neared the date to give birth.

"Meleth nin, how long do humans carry their children?" The question startled Aragorn out of his thoughts and he looked up at the elf, saying,

"About nine months. Why do you ask?"

"So the child could be born any time between nine and twelve months since elves carry their children for a full year." At Aragorn's nod the elf continued. "But then really how will this baby be birthed? I know that Elrond has explained this before but I am afraid I was not really paying attention."

"Shame on you," Aragorn declared cheery until he sobered and sat up while saying, "Well, Ada is not so sure about that. It was a thought to have died out among the elves to be able to bear children. He might have to make an incision in your lower abdomen to cut the baby from you. It is probably safer then just giving birth."

The man kept a close eye on the elf's reaction but when Legolas showed none, he relaxed himself.

"You will be by my side, will you not?" The somewhat small voice came and Aragorn was surprised.

"Of course I will be. To the very end. I would not leave my lover to give birth to my child all alone, Legolas; do you think me that cruel?" He shuffled closer to wrap one arm around Legolas.

"No, I would think you would stay away for your own safety. Not even Adar is very happy about staying with me when I am in pain." Legolas cuddled closer, enjoying the warmth of Aragorn's body. The man had become even more affectionate since the attack.

Aragorn did not say anything, merely enjoying being close to Legolas as the elf allowed him to be. They watched as the sun moved across the sky and clouds moved in.

"Shall we ask everybody for dinner tonight? I think Gimli is looking for another reason to drink ale."

Legolas could feel the soft rumble as Aragorn laughed and the man rubbed his stubbled cheek against Legolas' smooth one.

"Estel, you prickle my skin! When was the last time you shaved?" He turned to look at the king as Aragorn gave him a surprised look and rubbed at his bristled chin.

"It is not that bad." The man murmured softly, trying to pull Legolas close again. The elf, however, pushed him away so he could look into the sharp grey eyes and said,

"You look like you live in the wild, Estel. You do not look like the civilized king of Gondor that you are."

"Not so civilized, my dear elf." The king softly growled before he pulled Legolas to him forcefully and kissing him deeply, sliding his tongue into the elf's mouth and quieting all responses Legolas wanted to make.

Finally the elf managed to push him away and Aragorn could see that the elf was laughing softly.

"Nay, not so civilized, my dear king." The prince panted, smiling at Aragorn as the man laughed as well. "You take my breath away time and time again," he then purred, watching as Aragorn's eyes darkened.

"I try to do my best to make you breath as little as possible in my time here upon this earth…" The man joked when Legolas tensed and the elf replied,

"Do not say that…"

Not even shocked by this, Aragorn took the elf's hand in his own and replied in an even voice,

"Do not say what, Legolas?"

"About your time ending, I would rather not speak about this." The blond head rose and Aragorn could see the tears of frustration within the cerulean eyes, but he answered in a calm voice.

"Legolas, we shall have to speak about this eventually. You know this… You cannot pretend that it will not happen and it will be a big thing in our life, even in the end."

"I know, Estel, I know. Do you think that they would welcome me?" The man looked puzzled so Legolas nudged him softly and said,

"I mean when I come to join you. You do not think that I will give you up that easily. If you must die on me then do not expect me to stay behind. I will not wait for all eternity to be reunited with you."

He could see the small smile on Aragorn's lips as the man pulled him closer and said,

"I think I must guard you with my life; if you are still so charming you will charm them all to death." The man's eyes were twinkling but Legolas could see the small smile playing on the lips he longed to kiss.

Giving into temptation he leaned over and wrapped strong arms around Aragorn. They broke apart when a soft noise startled them. They looked up to see both of their fathers standing there, both regarding them both with fond looks and each one hand an eyebrow raised.

"Shall you both be joining us for dinner of would you rather eat outside?"

Rising carefully with Thranduil's aid, Legolas only smiled, allowing Aragorn to answer. "No, I think we shall come inside." The man followed both elves inside to their private dinning room. The room was much smaller then it's counterpart in the main hall.

It was usually used for those that were close family or when friends came to visit. Aragorn admired the view from behind as he walked after Legolas. He could feel the brush of the elven mind and knew what Legolas was thinking. It still amazed him how easily Legolas was aroused.

He startled when an arm around his waist drew him to a robe covered side. He received a warm smile and acknowledged,

"Ada." Elrond only nodded. Never in all his years had Aragorn called Elrond anything else. There had been a time when he had called the older elf father in the common tongue; then, they had not been so close, but there was never any doubt in his mind that Elrond was his father.

He had always felt detachment from the one who had sired him, Arathorn. He was proud to be the man's son but always when somebody asked him who his father was the imagine that rose in his mind was Elrond. Arms that held him tight when he was afraid at night, words softly whispered in his ear as he cried himself to sleep. A warm body to curl up to, well there were two different elves then.

He could be himself with his father. He could be honest with Elrond, not afraid to be judged by the older elf. He felt safe but he had seen the weariness in Elrond when his father had come to the wedding.

The loss of Vilya had weighted heavily upon Elrond and he knew that his father would only be happy when the elf sailed. He would miss Elrond but he could not force the elf to remain by his side. Elrond was too important to him.

Finally they reached the dining room but Elrond stopped him, drawing him away by pretending to straighten Aragorn's robe.

"I have a question, Estel. Are there any regrets?"

Startled, Aragorn looked at Elrond, and seeing the honest curiosity in the Eldar's eyes he then said,

"No, Ada, never. I am very happy with how things turned out and I have no regrets." He allowed his father to see inside his soul, letting Elrond's mind entrance into his own.

At last Elrond smiled, a beautiful smile, and Aragorn knew that his father needed to know. "You will always be my Ada and I will always be your Estel. That will never change, Ada." Elrond then drew him into a hug, not saying anything and Aragorn felt warmth and happiness spread through him.

Legolas' presence faded from his mind and he knew that the elf allowed them to have their moment. He could feel Elrond's presence surrounding him and he held on, feeling loved and whole and as they walked back together to Legolas and the assembled company, Aragorn felt like everything was in the right place and he put it away in his heart to be treasured for all time.

**Hope you liked it. I need some ideas badly. Please review. **


	17. Gwydion

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be based on something that one of my reviewers pointed out, that I did not really explain why Gwydion used a poison that robbed Legolas of his memory. So here we will be looking back on that in the form of flashbacks. Let****'t**** begin. **

Aragorn cursed when he accidentally blew the candle out. It was hard enough to catch up upon the paperwork without the only source of light failing. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, stretching his back as he once more bent over the paper.

The door creaked softly and Aragorn looked up sharply. His gaze softened when it landed on Legolas as the elf leaned against the doorway.

"I will not be long, meleth nin. I will finish this" The man softly said, but fell silent when Legolas came closer.

"Do not hasten yourself. I could not sleep anyway." The elf countered softly as he sighed and came to stand beside Aragorn" chair. The man pushed his chair back and invited the elf to sit in his lap, one hand rubbing Legolas' enlarged stomach.

"Is the child restless?" The king asked, smiling gently as Legolas closed his eyes before the elf met his eyes, blue eyes haunted as he spoke.

"No, I cannot escape my own mind. I cannot stop thinking about why Gwydion poisoned me." Legolas shivered ever so gently and Aragorn tighten his grip, urging the elf out of his lap and onto the couch.

Aragorn sighed; he knew what Legolas was getting at but he could only guess the true reason either, for Gwydion had long left the land of Gondor by now.

"He wanted his daughter to marry me. I think that he used that particular poison on you so that you would forget me. I would not be able to bear being near to you and I would send you away. Then the council would demand that I would take a wife to create an heir."

Aragorn took a ragged breath and Legolas rubbed his arm to try and calm the man down. He could not bear to think that Aragorn would be forced to go through it again. Yet the king looked up, and Legolas could see the tell tale signs of tears in the man's eyes. Aragorn seemed to break apart but finally the man smiled, a gentle smile that seemed to comfort Legolas better then any words could.

"But he did not know that our bond would be so strong. In the first few days, as you know, I could not bear to look at you, but finally I could not take it any more. You are my life, Legolas Thranduilion Telcontar, and I shall never release you."

Legolas smiled himself through his tears as he embraced Aragorn, not caring that his stomach pressed against his mate's side.

"I felt betrayed when I saw Gwydion appear and attack me. When my memory began to get back, I started to think back on all the times that I saw Gwydion before. I remember that he never really seemed to be happy with the fact that their king returned. He wanted Boromir as a steward because Boromir was most like Denethor. Faramir is too soft, or so Gwydion says. He does not like to see so many elves either. If you had married Arwen, it would have been very different. He would not have minded so but you married a male elf, and that he could not stand."

He could see the enraged look on Aragorn's face but he merely placed a hand on top of the man's own and softly continued. "He wanted a way to ensure that his daughter would be the one to carry the king's heir. But when he found that I was pregnant, that chance was gone and he could not bear it. He could not stand to see you so happy with me when he was raised to believe that his daughter should marry into a high rank, giving him more power as well."

'But that is no reason to try and kill you! Why does it seem that people do not wish to see me happy?" Aragorn forced his voice to be calm, but he still looked at Legolas with a wild look in his eyes that the elf only recognized from the battlefield. The rage that the man felt came from the instinctual need to protect Legolas.

It was the rawest affect of their bond. The need to which it came down to. Legolas had the same thing. If Aragorn was ever wounded, he would not hesitate to place himself in between Aragorn and the attacker. He rubbed Aragorn's hand in order to calm the man, but he could hear by the ragged breaths the man took that Aragorn was far from calm.

"He did not harm me. We have proven to him that our bond is strong and that nobody can ever take you away from me. I will not allow it and neither will you. We are back together and we shall remain so."

Finally it seemed like Aragorn broke as the man forced his eyes tightly shut, tears escaping him. Legolas took Aragorn's hand in his own, guiding it down to rest upon his stomach as he slowly rubbed Aragorn's wrist, moving the sleeves up a little so he could touch the bronze skin.

"Meleth nin, relax. Everything is well and nobody will ever hurt me or take me away from you. You should not be afraid." Aragorn opened his eyes, the wild look gone as he looked at the one he trusted most in the world. There was naked pain in the grey eyes that were washed with tears, and Legolas could feel Aragorn's hand tighten his tunic into a knot as the man spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"But I am. What if somebody comes to harm you or the child? Gwydion may just have been the first." Aragorn kept on rambling when Legolas softly kissed the parted lips, answering,

"Do not fret my beloved. Nothing will happen. We shall begin to prepare for the birth of our little one, which is only in about two months now. Then you shall hold your heir in your arms."

"Do you think I care about our child if you are lost to me? If you die during the birth, I will not hesitate to pick up the knife and piece my own heart, so the Valar help me?"

"You will not!"

Aragorn was shocked as Legolas yelled at him, yanking the man out of his daze. Yet the elf was not finished yet.

"You will not leave our child if I pass from this world. You will take care of our child and raise it to remember me. I would do the same thing if something happened to you." Legolas was livid and Aragorn felt a choking laughter escaping him.

Finally it broke free, making him tremble with the intense force of his laughter. It was far from amusing; Legolas yelling at him was a rare occasion. If Legolas was angry with him, his voice would usually go very quite and reserved, sometimes even cold. The elf had even been known to ignore him for quite some time if Aragorn had done something to upset him.

Aragorn was still roaring with laughter and finally Legolas felt a smile pulling at his own face.

He grimaced as the babe kicked and he felt Aragorn respond immediately as the man's warm hand rubbed gently. He revelled in the fact that Aragorn was close to him once more and he could hear the man force out a tired sigh before the dark haired head dropped against Legolas' shoulder. The elf wrapped one arm around Aragorn's trembling shoulder as the man suddenly breathed out deeply, and the silence between them continued. After a few moments in silence, Legolas watched the candle drip yellowed wax over some important parchment, and Aragorn lay still in his arms, he chanced a look at the man.

Aragorn's eyes were closed, mouth slightly open as the king breathed in and out deeply against his husband's shoulder. Legolas could only smile, gently stroking the dark hair, tangling it. He kissed the top of the bowed head that was currently relaxed into his arms.

The elf shifted so he was sitting more comfortably without straining his back and finally managed to get Aragorn's legs over his lap. He cradled the man to him like a newborn babe, watching as Aragorn tensed in his sleep, nearly waking up.

Looking down at the man he loved, Legolas began to sing a lullaby he had heard many times as a small child. Aragorn relaxed and there was a small smile on the man's face, and as Legolas sang the lullaby for himself as well for the man in his lap, he felt at peace since a long time. After a time, the elf fell asleep as well on the couch, and neither of the soon fathers-to-be saw the gentle smiles on their brothers' and fathers' faces that looked on, who were, from the doorway, watching the happy couple share a much deserved rest.

**I hope it explained some. If there are any more suggestions or questions please let me know. I am looking for ideas and please review. **

_Editor__'s note: I re__ally am going to stick one of these in each chapter, aren__'t I? Oh well. Here's what I have to say: I enjoy editing this (it allows a reprieve from school work I should probably be doing? and try to keep to the author's style as much as possible. I wish I had __the dedication to write something like this, because it seems that it is quite the popular subject?/P _

_As always, reviews, saes, I know they help Laurenk1. And if anyone else needs something edited, I__'m free almost all hours of the night ;)_

_-Willow_


	18. another change for celebration

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need some ideas. Let's begin. Fluff warning. I need names and genders. **

Aragorn sank down in the chair, balancing the glass of wine on his stomach while he stared into the fire. He was slightly intoxicated and yet he was not the only one. By the glassy eyed look in his companion's eyes, Thranduil was too; he was staring into the fire, the glass of wine resting in his hand on the armrest of the chair.

"Legolas will be here soon." Aragorn supplied softly. Thranduil shuddered, going back to stare into the fire again. Shortly after dinner Thranduil had approached Aragorn by asking him to have a drink with him. Aragorn had been surprised but had nodded his consent.

They had spoken about Legolas and the future. The elf was positively glowing in the light of the advancing pregnancy. At nearly eight months along Legolas was getting bigger, but Aragorn found himself welcoming the cuddly side of the elf.

Yet Faramir was less then happy with the new change, for lately Legolas had taken to interrupting Aragorn in his work, which the man happily indulged upon the elf. Aragorn's eyes flickered guilty to the amount of paperwork on his desk but he could not think straight at this moment.

They were both silent but, the silence between them was easy. Aragorn kicked off his boots, curling his feet underneath him.

"You have not thought of a name yet?" Thranduil's soft voice cut through the warm haze that had enveloped him.

"Well I have been thinking of one name for a son. But I have yet to discuss it with Legolas."

"What is the name you have been thinking about, Elessar?"

"The name Eldarion." Aragorn calmly met the green eyes before him and Thranduil nodded approval.

"That sounds like a fine name for a son. But there may also be the chance that Legolas is carrying a girl. I take it that you have not yet thought of a name for her yet." Aragorn shook his head, taking another sip of his wine.

The name had only occurred to him late last night. Yet when he had gazed at Legolas' peaceful face in the moonlight, he could not wake the elf as Legolas lay sleeping against his side. He had tightened his grip on the elf, pulling Legolas closer and the elf had finally snuggled against him as Aragorn had fallen asleep again, counting himself lucky.

The door creaked and Aragorn looked up to see Legolas looking into the room. The elf gave him a tender smile as he saw Aragorn. The man swept out his arm, inviting the elf into the room. He could see Legolas was tired.

The elf was finding the pregnancy more difficult as it progressed and it was not really strange when Legolas begun to nap in the afternoon. The man knew his brothers kept the elf company then and when Legolas napped in the garden, keeping guard.

Legolas padded into the room on none so silent feet now. Aragorn moved to pull up a chair but the elf shook his head, sending golden hair flying and quickly looked at his father with a mischief glance in the blue eyes.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and the next moment Aragorn felt the welcoming weight of Legolas settle in his lap. He wrapped one arm around the elf's firm back, keeping Legolas in place. The elf currently in his lap heaved a contented sigh and chose to ignore his father's long suffering look.

Aragorn hid his smile against the light fabric of Legolas' robe.

"What were you discussing?" The soft voice finally came and the question was directed at

Aragorn.

The man looked at his mate and favoured him with a smile, running a hand over the big bulge where his child grew and answered,

"I think I may have found a name for a boy…" Aragorn laughed softly when the child kicked against his hand and he moved his hand, trying to coax more kicks from his unborn heir.

"Estel, by all means do not encourage the child! Care to share the name, my husband?" Legolas' gaze was still sharp as he looked at the man he loved.

"I have been thinking of Eldarion, son of the Eldar." Aragorn looked closely for any reaction that the elf was giving. Legolas was still gazing into his eyes, locking it with his own and finally the elf smiled.

"It would be a name that would fit any son of ours." The elf finally answered, leaning forward to kiss Aragorn, but Thranduil cleared his throat. Aragorn could see the blush that was creeping up Legolas' face as the elf pulled away. "I am glad to see that you still love each other after all this time but perhaps you do not have to show it so very vividly in front of me…"

Legolas turned to look at his father, smiling wickedly as he said, "And you and Naneth never cuddled in front of me?" The golden prince raised an eyebrow at his father who scowled.

"Ah, there you are, my lord."

Aragorn jerked violently when Faramir's accusing voice cut through the discussion that was threatened to take place between Legolas and Thranduil.

Both elves recovered easily enough and Legolas quickly got to his feet when he saw the way Faramir stalked over to Aragorn.

"Yes, Faramir, how can I help you?" The stammering king got to his feet none too steadily.

The wine he had consumed and the extra weigh of Legolas on his lap had made his legs numb.

"Perhaps you have not notice the river of paperwork on your desk, my king?" Faramir was looking positively evil as he walked closer, stopping just short of Aragorn. The older man gulped as he answered.

"Yes, Faramir, I have seen it. I have also contemplated working on it this evening but I do not think that the council shall like it very much when I start writing weird things on them because I am drunk…."

"You are drunk because you allow yourself to drink wine every night, my lord. Have you not celebrated it enough that the consort of Gondor is pregnant? Valar, even the people have finally stopped celebrating the news they learned three months ago."

"Ah, speaking of celebration, I heard that another party is in order…" Aragorn raised an eyebrow suggestively and Faramir paled. Legolas leaned forward in the chair he had sunk into after Aragorn had abandoned it. Thranduil was suddenly very interested in his drink, but Legolas could see that the elven king had suddenly leaned in closer.

"I do not know what you are speaking of, my lord." Faramir suddenly did not sound so confident anymore.

Aragorn smirked and finally answered. "I heard from a well informed source that soon the steward of Gondor shall have his own heir…."

"Estel, do you mean that Eowyn is pregnant?" Legolas asked softly, eyes glowing as he looked from Aragorn to Faramir. The younger man was blushing but his eyes flashed proudly as he nodded.

"Yes, she will be delivering in the summer." Faramir was fidgeting with his hands as Legolas rose. The steward did not seem to know what do as Legolas finally lay a hand on his trembling shoulder.

Faramir tensed, afraid Legolas would burst into tears as the elf was known to do on occasion, especially with the pregnancy and all. Aragorn kept a close eye on his husband but Legolas only smiled widely, his eyes clear and happiness radiating from him.

"Congratulations, mellon nin," the prince finally said and Aragorn could see the tell tale signs of happiness coming from Legolas. The elf caught his glance and a wave of happiness washed over Aragorn through their bond.

It unconsciously made the man grin as well. Legolas always loved children; to expect his own would send him through the roof. But now to know that those people he considered friends were to become parents as well, was enough to nearly drive the elf insane with joy. Aragorn silently prayed for the day when Legolas was once more the emotionally stable elf he had come to love.

"Yes, Faramir, congratulations. If ever you need any advice on dealing with morning sickness…" Aragorn's voice dropped to a whisper so Legolas would not hear it. "…or mood swings… You just come and ask me." This earned him a jab in the rib from Legolas.

"I think that this calls for a celebration." Thranduil's voice finally cut through the silence. The elven lord rose easily and steadily, held out a new wine glass for Faramir to take and then held up his own glass for a toast.

Legolas had moved closer to Aragorn, smiling at the man as they watched the most unlikely people in the world make a toast to the new steward of Gondor. Aragorn was sorting out his thoughts as the elf gently brushed his hair from his face. He grinned when he met tender eyes and a smile.

"I love you." He softly said, smiling himself as the smile on the lips he longed to kiss only broader. It seemed the elf read his mind, which was very likely as the elf moved closer and gently kissed the lips of the king.

They broke apart as Aragorn wrapped his arms more security around the elf. Legolas leaned comfortably against him and together they watched as within due time another person would be added to their extending circle of friends and they only felt happier because of it.

**Do suggest names and genders please. This really was fluffily. I need ideas for a fight between Aragorn and Legolas. Nothing too bad but just a small fight. So review please. **


	19. fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will be kind of a fight between Legolas and Aragorn. Let's begin.**

Legolas walked into the room on soft feet, opening the door to allow himself entrance. He frowned when he saw his mate; the king lay with his head on the desk, taking a nap.

"Estel?" he snapped, his anger only intensifying when the man immediately sat up and answered.

"I am working, I am working." Rustling the papers for good measure and then looking at Legolas with a sheepish smile,

"Oh, it is you, Legolas. Can I help you?"

"Yes, Estel, perhaps you can. Perhaps you could tell me why you are not doing your work, and instead napping?"

The man frowned at that and looked down at the papers stacked on his desk.

"Well, I have been fairly busy with the councils that we held. And then organizing the feast for the foreign dignitaries who came, then recapturing the birds that Frodo set loose, with your help, rebuilding Gondor, eating, spending time with my pregnant husband, being available for my father-in-law who insists on decorating the garden, helping Gimli rebuilding the walls, and oh yes, doing all the paperwork. When am I supposed to do it?"

Aragorn glared at Legolas this time and the elf came closer, asking, "Would it help if I did not take up so much of your time?"

His voice sounded hurt and Aragorn immediately shook his head, a look of shock flashing across his face. The man pulled Legolas closer to his side, gently wrapping one arm around the elf's firm back.

"No, it would not help, Legolas. You are the only one who keeps me sane and who does not demand that I do anything I do not want to do. You simply talk to me and I do not want to give that up, even for all the paperwork the size of Gondor."

"But Faramir is angry with you that you do not finish the paperwork and then you become stressed because of it and then…." two lips were pushed against his own.

After a few moments Aragorn pulled back to say,

"Do kindly silence yourself, my gorgeous elf, so I can go back to work." Aragorn stifled a yawn behind his hand but looking up, smiling. Legolas forced himself to smile as well, feeling his anger drain as he saw the pale face of his beloved.

He picked up a pile of paperwork and quill, moving to the couch to sit down. "These just all require your signature, my love?" He asked softly as Aragorn looked up and nodded, grinning at him.

"I do hope that you will not teach our child to forge my signature." The man grumbled good-naturedly.

"I am not forging it, I am helping you. Speaking of which, when is the last time that you shaved? You look more Ranger than King." Legolas quickly added the signature to the bottom of the page before continuing with the second one as he heard the soft sigh that his husband gave before the answer came.

"Well, I did not have the time to do so. Seeing as I am busy with paperwork and such." The man grimaced and Legolas could see a trace of anger.

"Well, perhaps you should shave before you come to bed at night. I for one am not going to kiss you unless you shave!" Legolas knew it was unreasonable what he was saying to Aragorn; he could see the grey eyes narrowing.

"You do not have to remain if you do not like looking at me," the man softly remarked, his own anger now surfacing. The king knew Legolas was tired more easily and therefore on edge, but to take it out on Aragorn—who for the past few weeks barely had time to wash himself in the morning— was slightly unreasonable. The man had been running from one appointment to the next and he did not like it when Legolas, who he was always supportive of, had taken a disliking to the way he looked.

"I thought you required aid with the paperwork."

"I did not say I required your aid, Legolas. You took the paperwork from me and then you complain about the fact that I should shave myself. I barely have the time to get dressed in the morning before I am off running again to try and get this country in order before the next war. I do not need this from you…" Aragorn's voice took on a dangerous edge. Legolas pretended not to hear it.

"Then I will leave if you do not want me!" the elf angrily spat, getting to his feet, sending the paperwork on his lap flying as tears began to form in his clear blue eyes.

"I did not say I did not want you…"

"Oh, but I know that you do not want me! A good day to you, king Elessar!" With those words the emotionally enraged elf stormed out.

"Oh Valar, damn it all!" The man cursed loudly. This was the last thing he needed. He knew both he and Legolas did not have much time to spend together and they were both tired. But Aragorn did not need Legolas to chew off his head simply because he had been neglecting his personal hygiene. The fact that their family and friends were here also strained the couple. Both were used to being on their own, Aragorn spending years in the wild, and Legolas on patrol.

The man ran a hand angrily through his hair. A knock on the door sounded and the man bit back an angry curse, hoping not to anger Legolas further.

"Aragorn, what did you do? Legolas just stormed past us with a murderous look on his face, nearly in tears."

Both his brothers came in and Aragorn simply exploded. He seized his ink jar and threw it at the door as he shouted.

"Out, both of you, out! I am sick of this! I did not do anything. for your information! Go and seek Legolas, for he will be able to tell you why he is suddenly so concerned with my appearance when I barely even have the time to scratch my head in the mornings! Out! _Now_! I have work to do!"

That did not really make him feel better. Now Aragorn knew his brothers were angry with him as well. He looked down at the paper sitting on his desk. Sighing angrily, he got to his feet and cleared up the paperwork that Legolas had left. He then gazed at the broken ink jar and the mess it amassed near the door. He quickly cleaned that up as well, careful to rise quickly when the door opened and Elrond stepped inside. Aragorn bit back another angry curse. Was everybody paying him a visit today?

"Yes?" he snapped, causing his father to raise an elegant eyebrow. "If you are here to tell me that you have just seen a crying Legolas go past you and then two angry sons of yours then yes, I am to blame for upsetting them both and no, I do not intend on apologizing to Legolas. There is nothing to apologize for, as far as I am concerned." Aragorn was breathing heavily.

Elrond merely regarded his upset child. "So now we have four upset children?" the elven lord only asked as he reached out with one hand to turn Aragorn and back into the office. Glass crunched underfoot as the two stepped in. Aragorn ran a hand through his hair, sighing again as he said,

"It would appear so."

The hand that rested on his shoulder was rubbing gently and Aragorn calmed. "What did you and Legolas fight about?"

Biting back his anger, Aragorn began to explain, finally finishing with, "…And I will apologize to Elladan and Elrohir but they simply walked in at the wrong time…"

He could see the smile on Elrond's face as the elven lord answered. "I think you might not need to apologize to Legolas. Merely show him what he will be missing if he carries out his threat about not kissing you again until you shave."

The man laughed as well, looking at his father. Elrond had always been in good humor when it came to these things.

"So I should simply appear at his side and tempt him?"

"I would say so. If he wishes for you to shave, then tell him to do it. I am sure he will gladly cancel all other appoints so he can touch you. You must make use of what nature gave you…" the elf answered wistfully.

Aragorn was on his feet in an instant. Together with Elrond, the king walked from his office, once more forgetting the paperwork. He spotted his brothers, Legolas, Gimli, and Thranduil standing in the great hall. Elladan regarded him with an angry gleam in his eyes and as Aragorn drew closer, he clasped both his brothers on the shoulders and said,

"I am sorry for snapping at you. I did not mean it and you simply came in at the wrong time and I took out my anger on you. I wish to apologize."

He looked from one youthful face to the other as Legolas regarded him with a carefully concealed expression of joy. Yet Aragorn ignored his elf, having no intention of apologizing to the pregnant prince.

"We accept, Estel. Perhaps it would be a good idea for Gimli to make a sign on your door that states your mood so we know what to expect when we enter," Elrohir softly joked and Aragorn found himself roaring with laughter.

"Now, I hope you will excuse me, for I have paperwork that needs doing. I bid you all a good evening."

Aragorn turned to walk away, smiling and still ignoring Legolas until the prince stepped away from his father.

"Estel?"

Aragorn turned, raising one eyebrow in question. The elf was looking at him and fidgeting with his hands. Turning fully to face his elf, Aragorn waited patiently for whatever Legolas had to say. When no words came, the man sighed and answered.

"Yes, Legolas?"

"You are not going to apologize?" There was a strange glint in the elven eyes but Aragorn steeled himself as he said,

"No, I do not think I should. I did nothing wrong, Legolas. If you have need of me, you can find me in my office. I think I am going to indulge in some strawberries…" The man smiled as he saw Legolas licking his lips in responds.

"Strawberries?" The blond haired warrior finally asked.

Aragorn nodded, answering, "Yes, strawberries. You can join me,, but I am afraid there is only enough for one person and I do not intend to share. It is a shame that you said that you would not kiss me any longer until I shave. Shame, I would be able to help you taste some strawberries…" The man began to walk away to his office and then he heard the gentle footsteps behind him as Legolas said,

"I think I made a mistake in that notion. I will simply shave you myself." And as the delicious lips found his own, Aragorn smirked, knowing he had just won and the reward was far greater.

**Hope you liked it. Please send some ideas and names, gender and such for the baby. Please review. **


	20. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So still need names for the child. Let's begin. **

Aragorn tightened his arm around Legolas' tense back. It broke his heart to see his beloved in such pain as the elf tossed and turned, moaning with the pains of labour. Sweat was dripping down the ageless face as the haunting blue eyes met those of Aragorn. The elf managed a half hearty smile and he reached out with one hand, breathing.

"Estel…"

"You are doing well, Legolas. Just a little while longer and then Ada is ready to cut the child from you." Aragorn spoke in a calm voice, his hand coming up to gently stroke Legolas' hair. He could hear the others moving about but he did not care. He merely spoke softly to his elf as Legolas turned to him, the enlarged stomach pressing into Aragorn's side.

The blue eyes stared into his, past all the pain, he saw the love that Legolas had for him, it made Aragorn fall in love with the elf all over again.

"Thank you for the past few months, meleth nin. Thank you for showing me that we can survive anything…" The man fell silent as Legolas sought to cuddle closer.

"I would do it all again, through you are of course not to touch me for a year after this is over. I am afraid my father will likely murder you."

Aragorn glanced over at where Thranduil was sitting, but the older elf merely winked at him.

"Humour my son for now, Elessar. He is in pain and he deserves it." Thranduil smiled as Legolas turned to glare at him before the elf moaned in pain as another contraction passed. Aragorn was handed a wet cloth and gently sat on his knees so he could pull Legolas closer to him. He began to gently run it over the elf's sweaty face.

"Relax, Legolas. Focus upon my voice and just breathe. That is it. Just take a deep breath and slowly release it." The man kept his tone soft and gentle, hoping to calm and console his lover.

Somebody else sat beside him on the bed and Aragorn looked up to see Thranduil taking Legolas' other hand.

"Ion nin, focus upon Aragorn's voice. I know the pain is intense but you must bear it if you wish to welcome your child into the world…"

"You do not even know how intense, Atar." Legolas tightened his grip on both their hands and Aragorn found himself laughing softly until Legolas tightened his grip even more and Aragorn winced.

Yet when he saw how the blue eyes narrowed with pain, he swallowed it and focussed upon their bond, seeking to relief Legolas of the pain. Legolas had retreated nearly immediately into himself when he had begun to feel the pain.

For days the elf had been restless, tossing and turning in the bed and barely having the time to sit still, to much amusement of both Aragorn and Elrond. But the older elf immediately recognized as early signs that labour was approaching.

The elf had long since ceased to be able to hold a bow or to walk or rise unaided. Aragorn found himself secretly amused, through less so with the current mood swings.

"Estel, please do not leave me if they ask you to go outside." The soft, whispered words made Aragorn smile as he saw the fear in the blue eyes.

Since this morning, when Legolas had woken him to tell him that he believed the labour had started, Aragorn had not wavered from his elf's side.

"I will never leave you. Besides, Elrond will guide the child into the world, and he knows how important it is that I remain by your side. I will never leave you, meleth nin."

"Legolas? How intense is the pain?" Elrond's soft voice interrupted them and as Legolas struggled to sit upright, Aragorn slipped behind him, bracing the elf with his own body.

The younger elf only gave a tense nod. As Aragorn began to whisper low words in the elf's pointy ear, he could feel how tense Legolas was. The strong elven mind was confused and fuzzy with the pain coming from his body.

The implicit trust that the elf had in those around him baffled Aragorn as the man sought to cuddle closer. He focussed upon their bond, assuring Legolas of his love.

_My elf, share this with me. I wish to aid you in dealing with the pain. _ The blue eyes widened as they locked with his own, and Aragorn glanced around the room for a moment, knowing that he needed to focus if he wanted to aid Legolas in dealing with the pain.

He was a child of Men and therefore his connection with Legolas was rare. Even though he had grown up with the elves, he did not have their natural ability to help their bonded mates within the mind. He startled when he felt a hand on his arm and turned to his right, expecting Legolas.

Thranduil regarded him with a bemused expression as the older elf softly answered,

"I know what it is that you wish to do, Elessar. I will aid you with this. Trust in your father and your brothers. We will aid Legolas in dealing with the pain." Aragorn glanced around at the end of the bed so see Elrond nodding at him, telling him it was alright to let go.

"Legolas, I need you to open up to me, meleth nin. I want to help you with the pain and your father is going to help us." He softly whispered to the elf as he moaned with another contraction, followed the other one relatively close.

Aragorn could see that the twins were to begin, as was Elrond. "Estel, I need you to help Legolas focus upon something else. This is hard, I know, but if he will be moving about then there will be danger for him and the child."

Legolas moaned again, his breath coming in shorter gasps as Aragorn braced himself. He felt the soft brush against his mind and then he opened himself up fully to his elf. His mind was washed with pain and the overpowering love he felt for Legolas. He felt a third soul and the soft guidance of words. Thranduil was close by and aiding them without interfering, giving them the time and the privacy to be together.

Aragorn did his best not to moan aloud. But soon the pain began to fade away, leaving Legolas' presence close by. The elf was shivering lightly in his mind as if the pain left him numb but Aragorn became aware of the pride that Legolas had in being able to give Aragorn, what he considered the greatest gift of all: a child.

_The pain is part of the journey, my love, and I am glad that you are here to share this with me. _

_I would not wish to share it with anybody else, Legolas. You are my heart and soul and I would be unable to live with myself if I could not share this with you and help you deal with the pain. Though I may refrain from making love to you in fear of having to go through this again. _

Aragorn heard the dry chuckle as the he struggled to open his eyes. He felt bone weary, his mind raw. Somebody was sitting beside him and the man moaned weakly as another contraction passed, the pain washing over him.

"He will never hear the end of it. Fainting when he is supposed to be aiding Legolas." The soft and amused voice of Elladan had him opening his eyes as the words finally registered.

Aragorn struggled to rise but, the stronger elf simply pushed him down.

"Do not rise too quickly, Estel. Your child is nearly here and Legolas is doing well. Besides, it is common for men to faint when their spouses are in childbirth. Some cannot take the blood."

"I need to see Legolas." The man muttered softly, trying to turn on his side. His head felt a bit light and he was quite certain he had been seeing spots when he tried to stand. The wails of a newborn filled the air and Aragorn shot up, only to be caught by Elladan as the man swayed.

"Easy, Estel. You have pushed yourself. But I am sure that Ada will lecture you on it some other day." A cloth was placed over his lips and as Aragorn began to inhale the smelling salt, he could feel it strengthening him.

Finally the man was able to rise without assistance and quick steps took him to the bedside where Legolas sat with their newborn. The elf was crooning softly to the child in his arms. The fair head rose and the elf beamed at him.

"A son, Estel. You have a son." Aragorn found the smile that came to his lips for the joy that washed through him; he was unable to hide the tears that sprang into his eyes as he stared into the child's dark blue eyes.

Instead of the fair head that Legolas had, wet dark curls were presented to him, along with a pale complexion. The gently pointed ears made Aragorn realize that his child was indeed half elf.

He met the sparkling blue eyes over the baby's head as he could only whisper.

"Thank you, meleth nin, thank you."

The elf merely regarded him tiredly and passed his newborn son to Aragorn, who swallowed thickly. The king of the Reunited Lands gazed down at the child tucked into his arms, seeing the child giving a soft yawn and then closed his eyes, falling asleep, already weary from his short journey into the new world.

Aragorn glanced up to see Legolas slip down further on the bed. Somehow they had ended up all alone and the elven eyes were already glazing over in the sleep. The man leaned over and pressed his lips against the soft ones of his elf.

Legolas responded a little bit before smiling up at him, and then his breathing evened out and as Aragorn continued to sit with his new family. He gazed upon the both he loved most in the world and he could not have been happier.

**Please review and send names for a boy. I hope you liked it. **


	21. The picking of a name

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you so much for the nice reviews and the ideas. Let's begin. Fluffy warning. **

"You glow still." Legolas glanced up with a smile as Aragorn's soft voice reached him. The elf smiled at his husband before he looked down at the small child sleeping in the elf's arms.

"Have you found a new love now and will no longer look at your old husband in favour of the younger face before you?"

"I would not dare, but you are right. The face of the king of Gondor is a bit old; the beard especially is very dated. People must think I married a dwarf!" The silvery laughter resounded from the rooms and both new parents fell silent as the child within Legolas' arms shifted before settling down again.

Aragorn raised his hand to slowly trace his fingers over the dewy head. "I wonder what his hair colour will be like…" The man softly mussed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to where Legolas was propped up on pillows.

The elf gazed at the man sitting beside him. Aragorn was lost in thought, the weary lines in his face nearly gone as he stared at his firstborn son, lost in the miracle of a small child. Legolas did not say anything to break the stillness, for he could see the happiness in Aragorn's eyes.

"Hold your son, Estel." He softly said, smiling as the grey eyes rose to meet his own. Aragorn nodded eagerly, eyes searching his face with intensity and the elf unconsciously reached out with his mind to Aragorn.

The man recoiled as their bond flared to life and he was brought into contact with what the elf was thinking and feeling. Pain flared in his head from the heavy experience last night during the birth. His mind was still raw and Aragorn preferred not to think of anything or to do anything strenuous.

He had just come back from a quick word with Faramir before he had slipped back into the bedroom. They would announce the news first thing tomorrow but now he merely wanted some time alone with Legolas and their son.

Raising a hand to his head, he swallowed thickly, willing the blinding pain in his head to go away before he would surely throw up. He had noticed that Legolas had retreated almost immediately and the elf was currently rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to console him.

"I am so sorry. I had not realized how much pain that must have done. I will be more careful next time."

"Ada said that it took a lot out of me. I was too overwhelmed with the pain and the bond. He says I will probably experience a headache in the next few days but there will be no discomfort otherwise." Aragorn's breathing was heavy and the elf could see the well hidden pain in the nearly silver orbs.

He wished he could make it better. "Estel, place your son in his crib for a moment. I wish to try something, if you will allow me."

The man nodded, confused and his movements suddenly stiff as he bent down to accept his son from Legolas. The man placed the still sleeping baby in the crib next to the bed with a fond look. He tugged the blanket up and ran a finger down the soft cheek, over the tip of the small pointed ear and softly said, "How much I love you already, ion nin."

The man returned to his elf, sitting on the bed and bit back a groan as he saw how Legolas was dressed. The elf had decided to sleep without a shirt and Aragorn shook his head, regretting it instantly when another flash of pain ran through his skull.

He sat down, accepting the comfort of Legolas' embrace. He buried his face in the shoulder of the elf for a moment until the pain subsided to a more tolerable level. Finally he looked up, giving his elf a sheepish grin. The worried glance in the blue eyes had him chuckling as he softly said. "I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around."

"You may do so within the next week when I am once more allowed out of bed. But let me help you heal so you can be my bed servant." Aragorn raised a dark eyebrow before Legolas place a soft hand on his cheek. "I will try to be gentle, Estel." The elf told him sincerely.

Aragorn nodded, knowing that Legolas would never harm him as he steeled himself. The touch was gentle this time and only on the edge of his conscious. He reached for it, being drawn into the steady elven mind. The soothing touch was a balm to his nerves as he recognized the same steady mind both his father and brothers had.

Legolas soothed away the pain with gentle touches and Aragorn become so lost within his elf he was not sure where his mind began and Legolas' mind ended. He had felt this same tenderness when he and Legolas first made love.

The soft lips on his own made him come back to himself and Aragorn winced as he encountered his own body once more He had felt so free, but when he saw the exhausted blue eyes he broke their kiss.

"I have exhausted you."

"No, you have aided me. But we have business to attend to, Aragorn, fetch your son." the elf softly remarked, falling back against the cushions, smiling up at the king, who rolled his eyes.

"You wish is my command, good sir." The man muttered softly, rising again and going back to the crib. Much to his amazement bright blue eyes greeted him. He frowned, normally children cried when they were awake but it seemed that his little Elfling was an exception.

Shaking his head once more, he picked up his child, smiling when the child soon had one tiny fist lodged into the grey shirt he wore. The blue eyes stared up into his face and Aragorn walked back to the bed. He settled down, Legolas beside them as they each looked down at the little life they had created, their son staring right back at them.

"He appears to be a completely elvish child." The man softly said as Legolas answered.

"Yes, but he will have more human traits as he grows older. But we should discuss names. You know that is an elvish custom to give the child a new name while it is a custom of men to name the child after an ancestor."

"Yes, I know this, but he might have to take a new name when he is crowned king. We have created a new line of half elves and we should give them a new name. Perhaps a combination of both our names?"

"You mean something like Aralas?" Legolas looked down at the small child as the face screwed up before a soft wail escaped the open mouth. "I daresay he does not like it as a first name. Perhaps as a second name. I do not think our Adars will mind if we do not give our son their names. I daresay it might be very confusing."

The elf touched the child's face with a gentle finger and Aragorn placed his hand on the elf's hip, startling Legolas even as he was rewarded by a bright smile. "How about the name Eldarion?"

"Son of the Eldar?" The elf looked surprised and then a soft yawn caught his attention. The blue eyes closed as Eldarion fell back to sleep, settling in with his new name. "I guess it is Eldarion Aralas Telcontar then." The elf declared softly.

"It suits him. I wonder if he will grow handsome like me or beautiful like you…" Aragorn teased softly.

"Aragorn, I am a not a maiden."

"No, that is true. You would have to put pins in your hair to truly look like a maiden." The man leaned in closer to his elf, seeing the widening of the blue eyes. He was very thankful that Legolas was pregnant no longer, for he would doubt that he would have lived long if the elf had been suffering from mood swings.

"Estel, stop that! Else you may be able to get comfortable in your office, meleth nin, since you will be spending a lot of time there." The blue eyes were soft and the strong hand underneath Aragorn's bearded chin forced the man to meet the steady gaze.

"I will be careful then, lest Eldarion never know me as his father…" The man laughed lightly when he was pushed off the bed and Legolas rose with difficulty, carrying Eldarion back to his crib.

"We do not want our son in our bed?" Aragorn asked, getting to his feet and embracing his elf from behind.

"No, because I wish to share the bed with nobody else for the next few days. It has been so long since it had just been the two of us sleeping in one bed; I wish to savour it before Eldarion is old enough to walk and crawls in each morning." Legolas relaxed against the firm chest at his back, yawning.

Hearing the soft chuckles from his husband, Legolas allowed the man to take him back to bed. The man sat down first, guiding the elf until Legolas was lying with his head on the man's chest, one hand tugging up the blankets to cover the elf warmly. Legolas nuzzled in closer as the man kissed the fair head as he softly whispered in the grey tongue. "Thank you, meleth nin for giving me Eldarion. I love you."

"I love you as well, king of men. Now be silent so I may sleep."

The man laughed softly and no amount of broken night he was sure could ever sway him from that. Well, that was until Aragorn would soon encounter his broken night and I am quite sure he will agree differently.

**So let me know what you want to see and review of course. I hope you liked it names I have chosen. **


	22. Settling in

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas, please let me know. Let's begin. **

The courtyard of Minas Tirith was packed with many cheering people as their king and consort stood on the stone steps above them, smiling and waving except for the prince who held the small child in his arms.

King Elessar held up his hands and slowly silence fell over the crowd as the pale elf at his side beamed at his people, blushing when they called out to him in a cheer. "Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!"

King Elessar was beaming as well. He smiled at something the taller elf whispered in his ear. The deep voice rang out in a cry as the king shared the joyous news with their people. "Last night I, Elessar Telcontar, king of Gondor, welcomed my first born son and prince of Gondor into this world. We give you Prince Eldarion Aralas Telcontar."

Loud cheers erupted around them, waking up the small dozing Elfling in Legolas' arms. Instead of crying, Eldarion opened his blue eyes largely as he gazed up on the people he was to lead one day.

Aragorn drew closer to his elf and Legolas softly said, "Take your son, my husband. Show your people that you truly love your husband and child so that once and for all the doubt will be erased from their minds."

Needing no such encouragement, Aragorn wrapped a strong arm around his elf's waist and drew Legolas closer to him as the crowd cheered even harder. The king whispered, "Our love was strong enough to create a child. They need not doubt. But to erase the doubts from your mind, I will do something else."

He could see the happy glint in the sky blue eyes as he carefully fastened his arms around the elven ones where they held their child and he met Legolas' lips in a chaste kiss that sent the crowd even wilder. Aragorn could hear happy whispers and many called out congratulations to him and Legolas. Best wishes were shouted into the air to the young Eldarion, and the child's fearful eyes glanced up at Aragorn. The man could see the first tears beginning to form in the eyes that the babe had inherited from his elven father.

He looked up to see the veiled exhaustion in Legolas' eyes, but the elf gave him a gentle smile. "We will retire soon. The crowd now knows the good news of our son and I will declare a celebration in honour of the first prince of Gondor that has been born to us. Tonight a feast will be held in his honour, but I will make sure that we will have the whole afternoon to ourselves."

The full lips that he had kissed barely a moment ago curled into a smile again as Legolas softly answered. "I have the time, my love. We should give our son the honour he deserves."

"His father who gave birth to him should have that honour as well, Legolas. I will make sure that you know how happy you made me when we can get out of here." Aragorn stepped away and cried out.

"My good people, I thank you for your acceptance of my son and that you bear such love for your rulers. I declare that this day, celebrations will be held all throughout the city to welcome the new prince of Gondor. I bid you all a good day." With loud cheers, king Elessar wrapped a strong arm around the prince's waist and both lords of Gondor walked back inside where Eldarion released a loud cry.

"You certainly picked the right time, ion nin." Aragorn mumbled, amused as he held out his arms to accept his child, who Legolas gave him willingly. Aragorn bounced the child a bit as Legolas sat down on the steps that led to the throne next to Elrohir, who wrapped a strong arm and pulled the exhausted elf to his side.

The blue eyes locked on his face as the child swallowed thickly and Aragorn sat down on the stone steps as well, one calloused finger gently tracing the soft cheek. "My Elfling, such sorrows that you have."

He felt a presence close by and turned to look over his shoulder at Elladan, who was making a funny face at the small Elfling as Eldarion watched on. The blue eyes were fixed on Elladan's face as the adult elf stuck out his tongue.

"Elladan, you are supposed to be an adult elf." Elrohir dryly remarked as Legolas laughed softly.

"I am merely adjusting to the intelligence level in the room, my dear brother." Elladan answered, meeting the grey eyes that were so similar to his own.

"I think, Elladan, that you are unable to adjust to the intelligence level in the room for it is too far above both you and Elrohir's reach." Aragorn's soft mutter made Legolas smile.

"I pray that you are not insulting each other in front of my grandchild?" Elrond's soft voice sounded from near Elladan and the younger elf nearly jumped a foot in the air and turned to scowl at the elven lord.

Elrond merely smiled sweetly as he sat down next to Aragorn, looking down and solemnly greeting Eldarion with the words: "You have already captured the hearts of many of the maidens of Gondor, and you are barely a day old. I think that you may find one day that both your fathers will not leave you out of their sight for fear of finding the courtyard flooded with women."

One long finger of the elf touched Eldarion's small hand and then Eldarion wrapped his hand firmly around his grandfather's finger, yawning loudly and peering up at the elven lord with big blue eyes as Elrond smiled calmly and met the eyes of the small Elfling.

Aragorn smiled at the sight as he settled Eldarion better on his arm. The movement shook Elrond from his thoughts and the elven lord drew his hand back as Eldarion nearly wailed.

Meeting the amused blue eyes of his husband from across the room, Aragorn softly asked, "Do you wish to hold him, Ada?"

"No, that is fine, Estel. I am sure I will be able to hold him some other time. . ."

"Ada, you have not held your grandchild and I will not have it that you are the only one of the family who has not yet had bonding time with our newest addition. It is thanks to your excellent care and healing skills that Eldarion is here today. I insist that you hold him."

Aragorn turned towards Elrond as Eldarion weakly wailed again. The small face was screwed up as tears were wetting the small cheeks. The child looked up at his father as Aragorn made a soft shushing noise. The man knew the child could not be hungry because they had just fed him warm milk before presenting him to their people.

"Then how can I refuse, ion nin?" Elrond's voice was soft and slightly hoarse with emotions that Aragorn could not guess. Aragorn startled when Legolas was suddenly standing in front of him, the elf having crossed the marble floor on silent feet. The elf easily took the fidgeting child and placed it in Elrond's arms, the older elf's eyes shooting up towards the younger prince, who merely smiled and nodded.

Instead of going back to sit beside Elrohir, Legolas tapped Aragorn's knees until the man spread them so the elf could sit in between his legs, hands resting on the king's knees. His lover's hands played with the soft golden hair, braiding it and running his fingers through it as Legolas nearly purred underneath the skilful hands.

"Pray do not tell me that soon Legolas will carry another child." The teasing voice of the younger twin sounded in his ear and Aragorn reacted on instinct as he slammed his elbow back, hearing the low grunt of pain behind him as his elbow struck flesh.

"Keep your nose out of my affairs, Elrohir, or I will ensure that you will remain without children. Stop insulting my mate." The king hissed low over his shoulder, hearing the soft chuckle behind him.

"I would not dare, Estel." The soft voice whispered in his ear and Aragorn relaxed slightly, meeting his brother's grin.

Legolas was dozing against his legs and Aragorn once more ran his hand through the blond hair. He realized that he was quite happy with his family, and even when Eldarion began to cry in earnest he could not wipe the grin from his face as he realized that perhaps being a parent was a task he did not mind having at all.

**I hope you liked it. I need ideas please. Review of course.**


	23. At night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Fluffy warning, let's begin. **

A loud wail resounded in the small adjoining bedroom of the royal bedroom. The occupants of the big bed shifted restlessly as the tousled king opened one eye as he rolled onto his side and propped his partner, saying, "Legolas, it is your turn tonight."

The elf grumbled something under his breath before he merely rolled over to his side, facing away from Aragorn. The man sighed and hastily got out of bed and into the bedroom of Eldarion before the half elf could cry even harder.

He then crossed back to the bed on nearly silent feet as he carried his son with him to the bed, settling down amongst the many pillows and blankets. Legolas responded by turning back to look at his husband who was crooning softly to their child.

"Hush, Eldarion, you will wake the entire household." Legolas sat up, gently running a hand over the thin hair on Eldarion's head.

"I do wonder why he has to be so loud." Legolas' voice was slightly hoarse as the large blue eyes settled upon those of his child. Eldarion blinked up at him with the same bright eyes, misted over by tears.

"Because he wishes to be heard." Aragorn yawned, cracking his jaw in the process as he felt an arm settle around his shoulders; Legolas curled up closer to his body. The heat the elven body radiated was a balm to Aragorn's tired nerves as he gave his elf a weary smile.

"He must have gotten that from you. You want him to sleep in the bed?"

"Yes, otherwise he will simply cry again in a few moments. He will learn to sleep on his own soon enough." Aragorn dropped his head on Legolas' shoulder as the strong arm tightened around his shoulder. The elf reached out with his hand to stroke the distressed child's cheek and Eldarion grew calm as his father's touch soothed him. The child gave one last soft cry and then the blue eyes dropped. He breathed out deeply and settled down in Aragorn's arms as the man brought the babe closer to his own chest.

"It is strange that he sleeps with his eyes shut," Legolas softly remarked, pulling the blankets up to cover Aragorn's legs.

"It is frightening enough to know that his father sleeps with his eyes open." Aragorn argued, remembering his first time that he had ever learned elves slept with their eyes open.

"It is better than finding our husband asleep with his eyes shut . . ."

"Shut in ecstasy you mean?" Aragorn leaned in closer to nuzzle his nose against Legolas' cheek. The prince growled lightly.

"Your tongue is loose enough for one evening, Estel." Legolas pulled away from the loose arm that suddenly looped around his waist.

"Oh, I can think of ways to keep my tongue occupied." Aragorn slowly rose to his feet, careful of the small and precious bundle in his arms as his son yawned before he settled down again to sleep, contently dozing against Aragorn's chest. The soft heartbeat of his father lulled him to sleep.

"I am sure those involve my tongue as well." Legolas grimaced as the prince shifted slightly before he settled down beside his husband against the headboard. Legolas gently took Eldarion from Aragorn so he could rock the small babe, which easily settled into the crook of his arm without as much as a lift of his eyelids.

"Not all." Aragorn paused to whisper huskily in the elven pointy ear as he licked the shell, causing Legolas to flinch away from him.

"Stop that, Estel! Or your can go and sleep in your office." The elf hissed sharply but he could not help the smile that tugged at his lips. His blue eyes hungrily searched the face of his beloved as Aragorn smiled innocently, not the least bit fooling.

The man's silver eyes had darkened to a nearly steel grey and Legolas could see the hunger reflected in the well hidden depth. The man licked his lips, eyebrows rising with the movement. Legolas merely shook his head, silent laughter escaping him.

"Care to join me in the bath? It has been a long time since I enjoyed a good long soak." Aragorn accepted his son from Legolas as the prince brightened immediately at the prospect of enjoying a hot bath with his husband.

Aragorn took care to gently place Eldarion in his crib and gently traced one calloused finger over the soft cheek. The child settled down, still deep asleep. The king then hurried to the bathing chamber, heaving a groan as he saw the sight of his elf in all his glory as the blue eyes sparkled with joy, reflecting the light of the candles that burned near the filling bath.

Legolas extended his hand and Aragorn slowly began to unbutton his own tunic, allowing it to fall to the floor as he quickly pushed his leggings down so he stepped out of them and allowed Legolas to grasp his hand. "Sometimes you make good suggestions." The elf purred, carefully stepping into the bathtub with the aid of the king as Aragorn quickly sank to his knees in the warm water, heaving a soft moan.

"That is one of the reasons you are married to me."

"No, that reason was because you put me on the spot. I could not say no when the whole of Gondor was listening to your every word." Legolas answered with a smile, closing his eyes as he allowed his head to fall backwards against a broad shoulder.

Aragorn merely growled as he slowly raised his hands to brush the golden hair of his husband back with wet hands, streaking the golden hair to a darker colour as Legolas purred underneath his touch as Aragorn skimmed around the pointed ears.

"You do have a way with your hands, my love." The elf softly panted, his eyes falling shut.

"Well, the hands of the king are the hands of the healer." Aragorn slowly kissed the pale neck as Legolas murmured low underneath his breath.

The silver eyes of the king drifted down the body of his beloved. Legolas was slowly regaining his firm shape again. The prince no longer required the rest he needed before, but Legolas seemed to have settled down.

"Do you wish to sail?"

He felt the sudden tension in the body of his beloved as Legolas shot upright, his body suddenly stiff and his face showing shock as he turned back to Aragorn and cried out. "Why do you ask such a thing, Estel?"

Aragorn forced himself to be calm and to not show the keening pain that came as he realized that Legolas could very well say yes. "You were speaking to your father and Ada and so I assumed that you were speaking about sailing since I knew that Elrond wishes to sail soon. He can no longer contain the sea longing. I know that you suffer . . ."

A finger on his lips ceased his rambling as Aragorn focussed on the amused blue eyes and the small smile that curled the full lips of his husband as Legolas spoke. "Estel, calm yourself! I am not going to leave you. I made a promise to you that I would stay forever by your side and I stand by that promise."

"I know, but you seem so lost . . ."

"I am jus as lost without my father as you will be without yours, Aragorn. You cannot follow Elrond, and I made a choice not to follow my Atar. I made a vow to be with you, Estel, for better or for worse. And since we have a beautiful son to take care of, I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me, Estel."

Aragorn could only nod, his heart slowing down considerably at the elf's words. "I will never leave you, Estel." Aragorn was rewarded as Legolas wrapped strong arms around his waist and pulled him closer so he could rest a his head on the elf's shoulder, breathing in deeply in order to calm himself fully.

"I never doubted it, Legolas." He softly countered, trying to mask his uncertainness.

"I know you did not. You were merely making sure that I would not walk away."

"It has always been a great fear of mine to wake up one day and find you gone, my beloved." Aragorn whispered softly, being truthful with the only one he could ever be completely honest with.

"Like it has been a great fear of mine too, Aragorn but it has a different meaning. It means that you will have left me for a path that I cannot follow." Legolas' voice was laced with sadness, but the blue eyes were steady.

"You will find a way to follow, you always do, you stubborn elf." Aragorn protested softly. As Legolas nudged him softly, needing not saying any words to tell him how much he was loved by his elf, Aragorn pulled Legolas closer and as he treasured the time with his elf, he knew that in time they would follow a path but for now that did not bother him as he spent time with his beloved and he was quite happy to be with his new family.

**I hope you liked it. I had some problems writing this chapter so I need some ideas badly and of course review**


	24. Devoted friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is a new chapter. Ideas are welcome. Let's begin.**

Aragorn could feel Legolas trembling against him, shaking in laughter as the prince watched the stunned dwarf who stood there while Eldarion crawled against his chest. The king foughta smile as his son gave another loud giggle, pulling at the red beard he held in his hand. 

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked as Legolas straightened slightly and the elf rose to crouch down before Gimli and help settle the child. 

"Yes, Gimli?" Aragorn smiled at the dwarf, trying to hide his amusement as he saw how lost Gimli looked with the child in his arms.

"How do you keep your child from plucking your beard out?" The dwarf glanced down as Eldarion seized another handful of the red hair, which Legolas carefully extracted. 

"Hence the reason I do not have a beard, Gimli." Aragorn rubbed his now clean shaven cheeks. He had soon discovered that since Eldarion had been born, nearly six months ago, that the child liked to grasp things, such as hair. 

Legolas' fair hair was tied back from his face and shoulders, not allowing the small Elfling to grasp it. Their son was constantly playing with something and Aragorn had quickly shaved off his beard, the one he had worn for nearly eighty years so he would not feel the tug all the time whenever he held Eldarion. 

"Ah, that is the reason then? I assumed that the laddie had given you an ultimatum, the beard goes or he did." Gimli chuckled softly but Aragorn was the one to have the last laugh when his son pulled particularly hard on the red beard and Legolas' normally quick fingers were suddenly not quick enough to prevent it. 

"I must admit that both my brothers were very surprised to see me without a beard for the first time in nearly a century." Aragorn took another sip of his wine as Eldarion gave another cry. 

Aragorn recognized it as the sign that Eldarion was getting tired. The blue eyes of his husband rose up to his own, and then Legolas said, "Perhaps Eldarion could do with a nap. He must be getting tired from all the attention." 

"Would you like me to put him to bed? I am sure that I have to practise whenever there is a time when I have my own children to rise." Gimli bounced Eldarion as the baby cried again. 

"If you would be so kind, Gimli." Legolas complied immediately, rising to his feet elegantly and smoothly. 

Aragorn halted his own protests. He knew that he usually treasured these times with his son as he put Eldarion down for his nap. His child gurgling at him, happily doing so at such times and it had been many nights when he suddenly felt Legolas' hand on his shoulder as he became aware of the passing of time. 

Gimli had put Eldarion to bed before, quite taken with the small Elfling even when he did not wish to admit it and truly as Legolas sank down beside him on the couch, one arm going around the king's shoulders; he treasured these few private times with his elf as well.

"Of course, Gimli. I will check upon you in the hour if you do not manage to pry yourself away from Eldarion's crib. Legolas had to fetch me on many occasions," Aragorn finally answered. 

With a bright smile and softly muttered words to the small Elfling in his arms, the dwarf exited the chambers as Aragorn relaxed, taking another sip of his wine. Legolas soon took the glass of out of his hand and took a sip himself. Then the elf set it down on the table, pushing one leg over Aragorn's lap as he softly said,

"We need to discuss some things, my beloved." 

Aragorn merely offered a small growl as he seized the opportunity to quickly bring Legolas much closer to his own body and kiss his elf hungrily, revelling in the close contact that he shared with his elf. 

Legolas melted against him, lazily responding to the kisses as he shifted into Aragorn's lap so he could look down at the man he loved. The elf smirked wickedly when he saw Aragorn's tousled hair and wild eyes. The man eyed him hungrily and Legolas smiled down at him. 

"Shall we ask if Gimli will watch Eldarion tonight?" The elf shifted slightly, eliciting a groan from Aragorn. Aragorn bit his lip in response. Legolas frowned at that; Aragorn never bit his lips when they were kissing or cuddling. 

"Estel, is something the matter?" 

"No, my love, everything is well. . . . " Aragorn assured him, smiling. 

"It is not. Do not lie to me, Aragorn Telcontar, not when you are biting your lips when I am kissing you!" The elf raised himself slightly as he stared down at his husband. 

"It is not that you are not desirable, Legolas . . . " 

"Then what is it?" The elf glared and Aragorn slowly traced the golden hair of his beloved. 

"How can we be sure that when we make love again that you will not get pregnant?" Aragorn's voice was soft but steady as he regarded his lover. 

"Is that what worries you?" Legolas slid out of Aragorn's lap; it was much easier having this conversation with the man when they weren't kissing.

"Of course it does. We do not even know why you became pregnant in the first place, not that I do not adore our son, but Legolas, I do not wish to see you in such pain again any time soon. I have to know that there is a chance that every time we make love that you will not bear my child each time . . ." The man's silver eyes were fixed upon Legolas' fair face and the king reached out with one hand to lay it on the elf's flat and toned stomach. 

"Perhaps if you allow me to be on top, we do not have to worry about such a problem. . . . " Legolas answered smugly, nuzzling closer as he saw the raised eyebrow of his husband. "Elven males can control their seed. You know this. And besides, you do not have enough elvish blood to bear a child . . . " 

"Can we be sure about that?" Aragorn asked, leaning into the hand Legolas had placed on his cheek. 

The younger male was regarding the elven prince as Legolas tapped his nose before the elf kissed him again, giving him one of those kisses that always left Aragorn begging for more. He moaned as Legolas expertly slid his tongue in, stifling any responds Aragorn could make. 

"No, Estel, we cannot be sure about that. But if you could become pregnant, I am sure Elrond would have known by now." Legolas' voice was soothing as he traced Aragorn's cheek. 

The man sighed and looked at him again. The silver grey eyes of his husband were grave and Legolas hated to see the man so worried. It filled his heart with lead when he begun to realize that Aragorn spoke the truth when he said that he did not wish to see Legolas in pain. The elf shifted closer and spoke. "Any child that will be born to us, regardless of who carries said child, will be welcome." 

The man merely regarded him again as Legolas leaned in to kiss Aragorn. After a moment the man responded weakly, his hands already drawing the firm body of his mate closer to him. Legolas did not yield like he normally would have and slid back into his lap, pushing Aragorn against the couch. 

It eased his mind to know that the true reason Aragorn had been so reluctant to make love to him. His pregnancy had been unexpected and he knew that Aragorn had hated to see him in pain. But if it meant more children for him, then he would gladly give them to Aragorn. 

Normally Legolas had not been the one — not at least since they had learned of their pregnancy — to be dominant, even in their lovemaking. Their standing was equal but Legolas had allowed Aragorn to be the strong one and in charge during his pregnancy, knowing that their relationship was viewed different in the world of Men.

Aragorn was their king and Legolas his consort; therefore, he was of lesser standing. Legolas knew Aragorn had never viewed it as such; the man had always viewed him as his equal and had always presented Legolas as his husband, not as his consort or anything else. 

Aragorn finally pushed him away, gently, and Legolas could see the tired grey eyes of his beloved. He frowned at that. Aragorn was not supposed to be this tired. The man gave Legolas a yawn, startling him as Aragorn stretched for a moment. 

He lifted his eyebrow at Aragorn, confused by the man's actions and lack of response. "I am not feeling so well, Legolas." Aragorn offered softly, his eyes darting to the fireplace before rising back up to meet the narrowed blue ones of his beloved. 

Looking deep into Aragorn's eyes, the elf could see the tell tale signs of weariness. The man's cheeks were slightly flushed. Legolas brushed his hand over his beloved's brow. Aragorn felt hot to touch and the elf lifted himself from Aragorn's lap as he asked, "What are you feeling then?" 

"Muscles pain and I am very tired. I am afraid that soon my dinner will resurface. But it is alright, I have been feeling this for a few days now. I just need to ignore it. It will go away." Aragorn tried to smile but he failed miserably as Legolas saw the shivering in Aragorn's limbs that the man had gone to such lengths to hide. 

Suddenly everything fell together as his mind went over the last few days. Aragorn had been distracted, tired, barely responding whenever Legolas touched him, dressing warmly. The sometimes unfocussed eyes of his lover had made Legolas think that Aragorn did not find Eldarion or him interesting anymore. 

Now it all fit together why Aragorn had not held Eldarion, only going into their son's bedroom when the child had fallen asleep. Aragorn did not want to infect Eldarion with his illness.

Legolas rose suddenly, seeing the widening of the grey eyes as Aragorn tried to hide his pain when Legolas suddenly stood up. The elf tugged at the king's hand and Aragorn slowly got to his feet. Legolas pulled Aragorn closer as his hand began to rub the tense muscles of the man's neck and softly whispered, "Foolish beloved, do you not even after all these years know better then to pretend that you are not ill?" 

He could feel Aragorn stiffened against him and his other hand came up to rub the man's tense shoulder as well. "Estel?" The elf called softly, his hand drifting lower so he could rub his beloved's back. But Aragorn did not answer him. 

Slowly Aragorn relaxed and Legolas could feel the trembling in the strong body of his beloved. Aragorn was shivering and as Legolas pulled back to stare into Aragorn's eyes, he could see the weariness and the unnatural flush of his cheeks, things Aragorn had been hiding from him for days now. 

He could see how exhausted the man looked and he cursed himself. "Come, I will put you into bed." He quietly said, stroking Aragorn's hair back from his brow. 

Aragorn did not protest as he allowed Legolas to take him up to his rooms where the elf dressed him lovingly in his sleeping attire and pushed the man down against the many pillows as he said, "You will stay in bed until you are feeling better, Estel."

He pulled the blankets up over Aragorn, gently bending down to press a kiss against the top of Aragorn's hot forehead. The man tugged at his hand, saying in a raspy voice. "Will you join me?" 

And as Legolas looked at his beloved he remembered that he was supposed to check upon Gimli. But seeing Aragorn's flushed face, he smiled down and lay beside Aragorn, whispering soft words even as Aragorn drifted off. His eyes met Gimli's from where the dwarf was standing in the doorway. He knew that Gimli would take care of Eldarion as Legolas would take care of Aragorn and he smiled in relief to know he had such devoted friends. 

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send me some ideas please. **


	25. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am going to start wrapping this story up. Anyway let's begin. **

Aragorn greeted his father polity, masking his surprise when Elrond had suddenly knocked on the chamber door to his study and the king's messy head rose. The smile that lid the clean shaven cheeks of the King of Gondor was breathe taking as he cried out. "Ada, what a pleasant surprise."

Aragorn rose quickly, crossing the room on quick feet before catching his slender father in a quick embrace, startling the serene elven lord who was taken aback a moment at the sincere greeting. "Estel…" Elrond murmured before wrapping his own arms around his foster son, closing his eyes and inhaling the man's unique scent.

Much too soon Aragorn pulled away from him, smiling again and saying. "I did not expect you to return to Gondor….We would have gone north in the spring but Rohan called for aid so we could not leave the country undefended…." Aragorn sighed for a moment.

The winter had been harsh in Gondor, even more so up north where the Dunedain still lived. They had been driven out of their encampments by the orcs that still roamed those lands with regularity. In the spring when the snow finally melted Rohan had asked for aid and Aragorn had to rise out to battle. He had been gone for most of the spring time; five weeks later had seen him returned to Gondor with a bandaged leg and a very bloody sword and armor.

Legolas and Eldarion had greeted him warmly and Aragorn had been glad to notice that his husband had been doing his paperwork as he made sure that Legolas knew just how happy the elf made him.

They had been planning to travel up north for the spring but the battle had thrown their plans away. Aragorn was glad that Elrond was here but it was unexpected as he wrapped an arm around his father's shoulders and he led Elrond to the couch in his study.

"We should probably move to the sitting room soon so that Legolas and Eldarion may join us. Legolas is teaching our son about the garden. He is doing well, developing well after his first birthday. The whole kingdom has celebrated with Legolas and the prince's father could not be here. I was away…"

Aragorn sighed and Elrond placed a hand over the man's as he said. "I would speak to you in private before we are joined with Legolas and Eldarion." Elrond's voice was slightly higher then normal and not as calm.

Aragorn met his father's sharp grey eyes and he swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling the tension in the room tightening as he forced out. "Of course." He gestured for Elrond to sit down and he sank down next to his father.

He turned to Elrond, wondering if he should offer Elrond some wine but when he saw Elrond's face, ageless as through it appeared, it was filled with anxiety and sadness. Aragorn knew that what Elrond was going to say was going to break his heart.

His trained eyes took in the shallowness of Elrond's skin. The elven lord looked pale and the weariness in his eyes could no longer be hidden. Aragorn glanced down at the golden ring with the blue sapphire that was visible on the slender hand.

Elrond took a deep breath and then spoke. "You know that the destruction of the Ring unmade the Three Rings of Power. My souls has been intertwined with Vilya that when the Ring was destroyed the barriers from my soul fell away. For days I had to rely on Glorfindel to strengthen my soul. In time I learned to guard my mind and my weariness disappeared when I spent time with my family. I am glad that all of my children have found happiness and that our work can be continued. The time of the elves has ended and I do not know how long I can hold onto these shores anymore. My light has diminished and I long to be with my wife again…"

"You mean Celebrian who is in Valinor?" Aragorn knew that his voice sounded confident but it did not feel like that. He felt like a small lost child and Elrond reached out to touch Aragorn's hand, allowing the man to pull strength from it.

"Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Aragorn took a deep breath and then met his father's concerned grey eyes. "You are telling me that you will sail soon and you have come to say goodbye."

Elrond sighed and looked away for a moment, blinking into the strong light of the sun before he turned back to Aragorn and pulled his hand back to run it through his long hair before he laid it back on the man's knee, saying. "I have come to say goodbye indeed, Aragorn. I am so proud of you, more then I can even say of words. I know that we will never see each other again except for when the Song ends and we shall be reunited again. It pains me to know that I shall not see your son grow up but I am so very glad to see that you have found happiness."

"You should come and spent time with your grandchild then. It is a privilege of memories that I would not wish to keep you from." Aragorn rose to his feet, allowing his father's hand to fall away and he turned to the door when Elrond caught his hand, halting his movement.

"I would rather spend more time with you, Aragorn. To talk before we are joined by your husband and child. Legolas knows…that is why he has not come calling." Aragorn turned back to find Elrond glancing up at him.

He suddenly understood why Legolas had not come to find him. The elf normally knew when somebody of their friends arrived and he would fuss over Aragorn before their friends arrived. But now his elf had been absent and the reason must have been because Elrond had told him. Legolas had kept away to give Aragorn and Elrond some privacy.

He fought his tears, he really did. Aragorn was not a man prone to crying. He could count on one hand home many times he had cried in the last few years in his life. He had tears in his eyes when Eldarion had been born and when Legolas had said that he had loved him. He could feel his eyes burning, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

The rustling of clothes caught his attention and then Elrond was standing before him, tall and eyes soft, face open and pity in the grey eyes as he wrapped strong arms around his child. He pulled Aragorn towards him, his heart aching as the man melted against him with absolute trust that Aragorn only displayed in the nearness of his closest family.

Aragorn could feel his breathing hitching in his throat. Sobs were overcoming him and he felt Elrond cheek against the top of his head, his father's own breathing faster then he had anticipated. He closed his eyes, allowing Elrond to hold him for the moment as it endured.

He felt the years fall away between them, the old closeness between him and his father coming back to him. For years after Elrond had told him about his true heritage and when he had met Arwen and had fallen in love with Legolas, he had felt removed from Elrond. Their relationship had been strained but when Elrond had given him his support in his love for Legolas, their relationship had returned stronger then even.

Elrond had been a good father to him. He had been kind and he had been stern to Aragorn when the man needed him, raising his protectively because of the threat of Sauron that loomed over them all. Now that he was a father Aragorn understood Elrond's reasoning even when he did not always understood it when he had been younger.

Elrond continued to hold him, allowing Aragorn to draw strength from him and the man to pull away when he was ready. Aragorn was trembling in his arms but Elrond knew that Aragorn would not cry in his presence. No, his child would wait until he was alone or with Legolas before he would allow the tears to fall.

He felt sadness overwhelm him again but he was glad for his child that Aragorn felt secure enough and strong enough in the relationship with Legolas to cry in the presence of the older elf. Legolas had always been a friendly elf, kind and confident in his abilities. The love that was between Aragorn and the elven prince was strong and would overcome all boundaries that life threw at them.

"I love you, Estel." He whispered in the man's ear, feeling the shudder going through the man's body.

"I love you, Ada." Aragorn pulled away and he could see the tears in the silver eyes of his foster son. Aragorn smiled at him and then said. "I know that the years will be hard without your guidance but I would rather know that my father was at peace then to know that he spent his life here and without peace…Come, I would beseech you to join Legolas and Eldarion in the garden. I wish to spent time with my family as well as Eldarion with his grandfather. Even if it might be the last time that we will have together."

Elrond recognized the fact that Aragorn needed time to spend with his own family and that he wanted to share this time with Elrond, even if it was just the last time. Elrond finally nodded and they made their way outside, speaking softly to one another as their steps took them to the family's private gardens.

Legolas was speaking softly to Eldarion, trying to coax the small child to eat some fruit. Aragorn called out a greeting. Legolas inclined his head as he focused upon his son but Eldarion turned to his father, a smile lighting his messy face as he held up his hands, expected to be lifted up.

Aragorn merely shook his head, saying to his son as the sharp blue eyes focused upon the face of his father. "No, Eldarion, eat first and then I will play with you."

The child hesitantly lowered his arms, keen gaze shifting back towards his other father who merely lifted a golden eyebrow. Legolas held up the spoon again and Elrond took a step closer as Eldarion turned to look at the newcomer.

The child coked his head to the side, eyes locking with Elrond as the elven lord crouched down, saying. "Hello there, Eldarion. You do not wish to eat?"

The child then smiled hesitantly, gifting Elrond with the wide smile that he had seen on both Aragorn and Legolas' face when he had seen them when they had been younger. Elrond suddenly felt much lighter of heart, as it always did when he was around children. Wordlessly Legolas handed him the spoon with the food.

Aragorn next to Legolas at which the elf immediately raised a hand to push the man's hair away from his face. Aragorn gifted him with a smile as Eldarion opened his mouth to allow his grandfather to feed him.

"Have you spoken to Elrond?" Legolas asked softly, nodding at Aragorn and smiling as the man met his gaze.

"Yes, we have spoken to each other. I want him to spend some time with Eldarion before he sets sail. To create memories to take with him to Valinor and to tell Celebrian about our son." Aragorn could feel his breathing hitching again but he smiled calmly at Legolas.

"I am glad that you and Elrond have been given the change to say goodbye." And as Legolas' hand tightened on his shoulder, Aragorn knew that as he watched as his father this image would be forever in his heart and mind and while it would hurt to lose his father to the sea, it would be worth it as long Elrond was happy.

**I hope you liked it. Please send some ideas, let's begin. **


	26. Grief

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I don't really have any ideas and I need them, a lot. This chapter takes place right after the last one. Let's begin. **

Aragorn silently entered their chambers, closing the door behind him as he glanced towards the bed. The bed was empty and the man sighed. He did not know where his beloved golden elf was and he did not really wish to search the castle to find the elf.

He walked the shorts steps to Eldarion's room. His small son was sleeping soundly, murmuring in his sleep before he drifted off again. Aragorn stared at his small son, his pride and joy, his first born with pride before he shook his head and slipped back into the bedroom as he closed the door behind him.

His son would sleep on till morning and Aragorn sighed. Since his father had left, this afternoon he had wandered around the citadel, unable to come to terms with seeing anybody and knowing that he would never see his father again.

He had said his goodbyes to Elrond in private, allowing the older elf to hold him as he trembled with pain but unable to shed the tears. He had not really believed that Elrond would leave but when he had seen his father leave, he had wanted to run after the elven lord and call hi back, allowing himself to be held and to cry like a small child.

He had not done so, instead biting his lip and turning away to hide his burning eyes as his father became nothing but a shadow and fond memories which burned terribly in his mind and heart.

He had slipped away, unable to come to terms with the fact that his father was truly gone now. He had not seen the sad look on Legolas' face but the elf had left him in peace as Aragorn roamed for hours, lost in thoughts and memories.

When the night had fallen the man had found himself near a statue that he had created out of the memories of his mother. He sat there for many hours, finally growing cold and wandering back into the bedroom, hungry for companionship and his beloved.

He searched the bedroom one last time for a clue to Legolas' whereabouts. He found none, only the door to the garden open. He slipped out, hearing the tell tale drip of spring rain announcing its arrival of a thunderstorm.

He felt the hand a second before he sensed Legolas' presence. The elf was standing behind him, shaking his hair as he slowly stepped around and faced Aragorn. "I was looking for you." The king confessed, looking at his lover.

"Aragorn?" The familiar name slipped from the well shaped lips and then Aragorn could not stop the tears from spilling over. His eyes were suddenly washed with tears and Aragorn felt the strong arms of his husband cradle him closer, slowly easing his body against the familiar hard planes of Legolas' body.

Legolas felt so good against him, and Aragorn knew that this was where he belonged. "Never leave me." He whispered and he felt Legolas stiffen against him.

"What are you speaking about, Estel?" Legolas' hands were stroking his hair, calming him.

"Do not leave me like Ada does. Do not go where I cannot follow you. Mark whatever path you troth for I will follow you." Aragorn murmured weakly against the soft golden hair. Aragorn took a shuddering breath and then answered. "I will sail after you when you leave for the Undying Lands. I will call out your name to the wind and the waves and demand to be taken back to you."

"Hush, meleth, I will never leave you. Has Elrond leaving upset you so?" The elf's voice was soothing and Aragorn allowed himself to be held.

He felt sad now that he knew that he would never see his father again. He nuzzled in closer to the pale neck of his beloved and Legolas pulled him along to the bed.

The elf aided Aragorn in sitting down and then pulled the man's dirty boots off and slowly sat up; intend on going to check upon their son. "He still sleeps." Aragorn called out, effectively calling Legolas back to the bed.

The prince slipped in beside him, turning on his side and facing Aragorn. The man was looking past him, his eyes wide and unfocussed and Legolas knew that Aragorn was lost in memories of Elrond.

Aragorn was shaking softly and then choked out. "What am I going to tell Eldarion when he grows up and asks where his grandfather is?"

"You will tell him the truth, Aragorn! There is no point in lying to Eldarion about where his grandfather is. You are being very unfair, my husband. You have seen how weary Elrond was after the ring was destroyed. His life and mind has always been intertwined with Vilya because he bore it for so long. Everybody deserves peace and so does Elrond…"

"But what if I cannot live without my father?" Aragorn appeared wild and Legolas gripped his shoulders tightly, forcing Aragorn to remain seated and saying in a firm voice, shaking the man lightly.

"You will listen to me, Aragorn and you will listen well. You have managed to do the most remarkable things, on your own with Elrond's support. Your father is the one who needs you now. Do you not think it is hard for him to leave his children behind? I know that you are consumed with grief but that grief will only grow worse unless you come to terms with Elrond's decision."

"I do not know how…" Aragorn cried out weakly, collapsing in Legolas' arms, shaking and hiding his face in his arms.

"You are a strong man, Estel. Elrond is proud of you and sad to leave but if he stayed behind he would never sail. It would break his heart if you were to die and he would fade from grief. Would you want that for your father? Elrond deserves peace and to be with his wife. Allow him to rest knowing that he will divide always between the undying lands and the people he has left behind."

Aragorn merely sighed weakly and Legolas knew that in a rare moment of grief, Aragorn had allowed himself to come first, something the man almost never did. Aragorn was sitting in front of him, shaking as he choked back the sobs that threatened to overwhelm him.

Aragorn seemed determent not to allow the tears to fall and Legolas sighed as he gathered his husband closer. All day he had waited for Aragorn when the man had disappeared but he knew that Aragorn needed time alone.

The man had always wanted to be alone whenever he was grieving and Legolas knew that eventually Aragorn would come and seek him out. He had taken care of Eldarion, keeping the child happy and eventually he had put him down to sleep. The child had been restless as if he had sensed his other father's worry and grief.

"Aragorn, look at me. Why are you now so upset? For the fact that Elrond is leaving or because you are being left behind?"

The man looked up, his silver grey eyes wide and reddish as he cried out. "He is leaving me for somewhere I cannot follow. Once again I am left behind. I am the one who is different from my family, for all my life I have struggled to fit in somewhere where I do not belong and it is the same again…."

The man choked upon the sobs he could no longer contain and the tears finally spilled over. Legolas made a shushing noise in the back of his throat and he leaned forward to wrap his arms around his mate, the king's shaking head supported on his shoulder.

"The ones we love never truly leave us. We have the memories and our thoughts are always with them, Estel. Elladan and Elrohir will remain behind and in time you will happily chase them out of Gondor when they are busy teaching our son new tricks."

This earned him a shaky laugh and Legolas tightened his grip, smiling despite himself. "I remember the time I had managed to set Ada's study on fire when I was smoking a pipe. Elladan and Elrohir were the first to come to my aid when I threw a vase filled with water over the desk, ending the fire but soaking the many priceless parchments if I may add and they took the blame. Elrond never believed them of course…"

"And I always wondered why you never smoked your pipe in your office? Now I know." Legolas was laughing softly and Aragorn smiled through his tears as he continued.

"Then there was that time when I shot Glorfindel in the behind. Elrond was not so amused when he realized that I was behind it all. I still cannot forget the look on his face to this very day when he was hit by Glorfindel when he tried to tug the arrow out."

Aragorn could not contain his laughter now and the tears were still streaming down his face as the man choked upon his laughter and pulled in a shaky breath. He was looking at Legolas and the elf nearly fell in love all over again with the king.

The man was still red and he still looked like he could cry anytime but the man was grinning, lost in happy memories of his father. Legolas slowly placed his hand on Aragorn's cheek and pulled the man closer as he kissed him upon the lips.

"Elrond once told me that you reminded him of his brother, Elros. He said that instead of making him sad, he was glad that there was still somebody who resembled his brother and who reminded him of his beloved twin. He was so happy for the joy that you brought into his house when you came to live there. You are truly a son to him, Estel."

"I still feel sad that he is leaving. I love him but if I had a father who was mortal, I have had a father who is mortal and he died. Elrond could have died as well. I would have lost him anyway or he would have lost me. I now know that he will be happy in the Undying Lands."

Aragorn's gaze was sad and wistful but the man smiled and a new light had entered his eyes, one of peace. One that Legolas had seen for many times now and he kissed his beloved again, asking.

"Would you wish for another child to remind you of your father?"

Aragorn drew back, shocked before he shook his head firmly and spoke. "No, Legolas. I would wish for another child not to remind me of Elrond but for this child to have a life and identity all of its own. This child deserves it but are you sure, Legolas? I would rather wait a few more years until Eldarion is older and the realm is more secure."

The elf smiled at him and then kissed him again, curling up into him and holding him. Aragorn took a deep breath and smiled. He knew that he would miss Elrond terribly and the elven lord and his father would never be far from his thoughts but he was happy with his own family and that was really all that he needed.

**I hope you liked it. I need ideas. I am going to start wrapping this story up and the next chapter we will be seeing a couple of years ahead. So what do you want to see then? Review of course. **


	27. Climbing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will take place some time later than the other story. Let's begin. This chapter is dedicated to Nicole for her birthday. **

"Eldarion, come down from there this instance."

"But, Ada, look how well and how high I can climb."

"I can see that very well. Now come down or I am . . . !"

"You are going to come up? Oh, Ada, that will be fun."

"Eldarion Aralas Telcontar! Get down _right_ now!"

Eldarion laughed as Aragorn managed to climb the first few branches of the large tree that stood in the garden. The wayward child sat obediently where his father had told him to stay put, waiting until the king reached him.

Finally Aragorn's hands closed around his son's small shoulders and he tugged the small four year old against his body. "Will you never ever do that again? You will give me a heart attack."

The man sighed, trying hard not to glance down. He nearly did have a heart attack when he had spotted his son in the tree in the garden. He knew his son favoured Legolas more than anything in his traits but this was a bit mad. A four year old should not be climbing trees, for that matter neither should a ninety-one-year-old king.

Now how was he supposed to get down, with Eldarion in his arms again? Very slowly he began to back towards the tree trunk, heaving a loud sigh when he felt the comfortable thick trunk against his back.

"Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, what are you doing in that tree? Come down this instance!"

Aragorn made the mistake then of glancing down and into Legolas' stormy eyes. His husband was fuming when he heard Eldarion cry out to him joyfully and paled a little. Aragorn froze when he noticed just how high up he was.

"Aragorn, now! I don't want Eldarion to behave like you! I want a word with you when you do come down."

"Uhm, Legolas, you know that we have discussed that I am not comfortable with heights at all, right, meleth? Well, I am afraid that looking down at you now . . . is well . . . ."

Legolas uncrossed his arms over his chest and huffed. At least that was what it looked like to Aragorn's eyes. His hand tightened on Eldarion's waist, keeping his son close even when Eldarion was happily enjoying the view, pointing out birds to his father.

Legolas shedded his robe, tossing it onto the ground before the wood elf quickly swung himself into the tree, climbing up with practised ease. Soon Legolas had reached Aragorn, crouching low on the branch in front of him and blocking out his mate's view.

Legolas extended his arms to Eldarion, keeping an easy balance as he said sternly to their young eager climber. "I am going to take you down with me, Eldarion. You will remain on the ground until both your father and I get down again, do you understand? If I catch you disobeying my orders you will be punished, severely."

Eldarion fell silent. It was not often his parents would even threaten to punish him and if Legolas did so, then he must have done something really bad. He slowly allowed his elven father to gather him before they started to climb down.

Legolas paused on the branch below Aragorn for a moment. In a gentle voice, he said, "Hold on, Estel, I will be right back up for you."

Aragorn only gave a wary nod, his composure stiff. Legolas placed his hand on Aragorn's thigh for a moment before he proceeded downwards.

It did not take Legolas long to go back to where Aragorn was waiting. The man still sat in the same place, frozen it seemed. Legolas crouched before him, gently placing his hands on Aragorn's shoulders. "Come, we should go."

The man mutely shook his head, large eyes fixing upon Legolas' fair and anxious face. The man was pale and Legolas placed his hand on Aragorn's cheek to draw the man's attention to him.

"Come on, Estel, focus upon me. That is a good boy. . . ."

"Uhm, can I not stay up here, Legolas?"

"As lovely as that sounds, meleth nin, we have to get down eventually. Look, soon there will be guards standing at the bottom."

"Legolas!"

"Yes, perhaps not looking would be better. Now come down or I will knock you unconscious and carry you down."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. It would save you some time." Aragorn weakly jested as he grasped Legolas' offered hand tightly and allow the elf to help him down.

They took it one step at a time, Legolas one branch below Aragorn as the elf helped the man down. Finally they reached the floor where Aragorn sank down upon his knees, closing his eyes, shaking ever so gently.

Eldarion rushed to his fallen father, saying in an exited voice, "Can we do it again, Ada El?"

The next moment Aragorn trapped his son against his chest and stared at him as he said with all the authority he could muster while still shaking away the fear in his veins, "Eldarion, if ever I find you up in a tree again until you are of age, you will be sent to your room until such a time occurs when you are fit for marriage."

The young child paled and his lip quivered. The blue eyes went wide and Eldarion managed to speak after a moment. "But, Ada, it was fun."

"It was not! I was sick with fear and worry when I found you up there! You may be a half elf, Eldarion, but you are too small to be climbing trees. Do you have any idea how much it took me to climb up after you? What if Legolas had been away? We would have been stuck in that tree all day."

Aragorn felt Legolas' hand upon his shoulder as his husband said in a calm voice, "If you have a desire to climb a tree, you come and ask me, Eldarion. That is a rule. You do not climb a tree without our permission or without somebody watching, is that understood?"

Eldarion gave a sad nod as he accepted Legolas' hand. "But why is Ada El afraid to climb trees?"

Legolas glanced at Aragorn. He had never heard that story from Aragorn before. The king sighed as he got to his feet.

"I fell out a tree when I was your age. Children had dared me to climb a tree but I was not an elf and therefore had not the surefootedness that they had and I slipped and fell. I broke my arm. Elrond was angry with me." Aragorn could remember his pain and fear extremely well.

Eldarion looked faintly sick at the prospect of falling out of a tree. His small son's lip quivered again and then he launched himself at Aragorn, saying. "But you are alright now, Ada."

"Yes, ion nin, I am now. But I am still fearful of great heights, especially trees."

"But why did you climb the tree then?"

"Because you were in danger. If you had fallen down, I do not what I would have done. You are one of the most precious things to me, Eldarion. You should not put yourself in danger like that. When you have children, you will understand the fear that you will feel when you see them in danger."

Legolas' slender hand touched the dark, tousled curls of his son. "Come, little one. We need to get you some clean clothes if you want to be ready for the feast tonight."

"Ada Las, can I ask one more question?" The young prince turned large blue eyes, solemn, up at his father.

Legolas chuckled and nodded then. Eldarion took a deep breath and then said in a rush, "Am I ever going to get a brother or sister? Boromir said that he will get another sibling for his birthday. Can I have one too?"

Legolas' eyes rose up to meet Aragorn's. Aragorn did not really know how to answer the question. Legolas crouched down, taking both of Eldarion's hands in his own and saying in a gentle voice, "Remember what I said when I told you that you were special. I carried you; do you remember me telling you that story, Eldarion?"

Aragorn drew a bit closer as Eldarion gave a nod. Legolas glanced at him again before the elf continued. "Well, then. Since I am not a female, it is harder for me to bear a child. We never know when that may happen again. I think in time you will get a sibling but I cannot make any promises and I can promise you right now, that you will not get a sibling for your next birthday."

Eldarion gave another nod and then beamed happily. "But I can get a pony then?"

"Perhaps, ion nin. I am not going to make a promise because we cannot really keep a pony in the garden."

"But granddad said that I could have a pony in the woods?"

"And you shall. Now hop along. You need to get changed. I will be up in a moment. I need a word with Legolas."

With those words Aragorn allowed his son to run off. The elf rose easily, smiling at his husband as he asked. "What did you wish to discuss, Estel?"

"I just wanted to talk, Legolas."

"Aragorn, you never want to just talk. So go on, meleth nin."

"You said that you wanted more children. Do you mean this?"

"Of course I do, Aragorn. I always wanted a big family." Legolas smiled at him, resting one hand upon Aragorn's shoulder.

"But you do realize that you will be bearing all of these children, my love?" Aragorn was careful to breach the subject.

"I know my husband. I have known all along. But we can practise until I conceive again." Legolas' smile was filled with mischief and Aragorn licked his lips.

"I am in full agreement of regular session with you, my beautiful elf. How about a private dinner some time later this week when Eldarion is asleep?"

"That sounds like a most excellent plan. But perhaps now we can get our son ready until he comes to find us, like last time in my office. I do not wish to explain certain things to Eldarion again until he is of age."

"You would not have to explain these things, Legolas, which would be my duty. I think you would make sure that it was my duty."

"I would never abuse such power."

"Of course you would not, you silly elf." Aragorn laughed as they proceeded inside and up the stairs towards the family wing. Eldarion's room was next to their own and it had happened that their son had woken up from the occasional nightmare to come and find them for comfort.

"I think the whole city would rejoice in another child." Legolas murmured, wrapping an arm around Aragorn's waist and stopping the man to kiss him upon the lips.

Passion was reflected in both their eyes and Aragorn growled weakly into their kiss. The man bit Legolas' lower lip, swirling his tongue into the delicious heat of his lover's mouth. Legolas responded immediately, his hand running over Aragorn's back, nails scratching lightly over the man's back.

Aragorn deepened their kiss, tongues battling against one another before . . .

"Ada, I am ready. . . ."

Both parents turned to find Eldarion looking at them with large eyes.

"Ada, what were you doing with Ada Las?"

"I was kissing your father, Eldarion."

"Ada, that is yucky!" the small prince exclaimed before rushing back into his bedroom.

Aragorn laughed uneasily. Eldarion never ceased to surprise him. Light fingers on his cheek turned his face back to meet Legolas' smile as the prince softly said. "I do not think that it is yucky." And with those words the consort proved to the king just how delicious their kiss really was.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send me some ideas. **


	28. Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is the next chapter, let's begin. **

Aragorn glanced up when the door opened and his young son stood there, clenching a teddy bear in his hand. Eldarion looked small in his sleeping attire and the dark locks were tousled even as the bright blue eyes met Aragorn's eyes. The boy walked into the room before flinging himself at his father.

Aragorn caught him, hearing the bells chime and announce the midnight hour. He held Eldarion in his lap, smiling with the way his son melted into the embrace with absolute trust. "What are you doing up so late, ion nin?"

"Can't you remember, Ada? It is my birthday." Eldarion bounced himself for a moment, teddy bear still in hand.

"Ah, so it is and no, you are not getting any presents until the morning." Aragorn pushed his chair away from the desk, rocking himself a little.

"Now, as you are five years old, I should be the first to congratulate you." He kissed his son's cheek before Eldarion could protest. His son made quite the show of wiping it off and sighing in disgust.

His son glared at him, eyes sparkling in just the same manner as Legolas' eyes often did; for that regard, where was his beautiful elf? "You do realize that you have been kissing Ada Las with that mouth earlier. . . ."

_Not only kissing, my son_

"I do realize I have been kissing my husband and your father yes, ion nin, I do. But how do you think that you will get another sibling?"

He could see that his son's curiosity was peaked and he cursed himself. He had wanted to tell his son when he was fit for marriage, hopefully in another fifty years or so. Eldarion's eyes sparkled at him just as they often did when his son came back from the kitchen with his pockets filled with sweets.

But then Eldarion flopped back down on his lap and said. "I do not really want to know. But Ada, can't you adopt another sibling then? You are king so it would be easy."

"What on earth are you babbling about, ion nin? You are not adopted." Aragorn shifted in his chair. Eldarion's weight was nothing compared to that of Legolas but it was different when his elf was on his lap. Aragorn never once had to keep his attention focussed because Legolas did that for him.

"Some children in the courtyard said that I couldn't have been born to you. Men cannot have any children. . ." Eldarion's voice quivered and Aragorn placed his fingers lightly underneath the small chin until his son met his gaze, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Then those children were wrong. What do you know of your father?"

"Ada is a prince and he has long hair and even pointier ears then me." Eldarion's brow furred as he sought for more ways to explain his father to the man who knew his father better than anybody.

"Yes, and what else? What makes him different from you and me?"

"I don't know, Ada."

"Legolas is an elf and therefore the normal laws that apply to men don't apply to him. He was the one who bore you. It is a distinct possibility in his bloodline to bear children. You might have inherited that trait from him, though we cannot be sure. Do not listen to what other people say, my son, they will seek to hurt you and to bring you down."

Eldarion nodded, obviously satisfied with what his father had told him. He cuddled in closer.

"Ada, why are people always so surprised when I call you both Ada? Some boys say that always have to call their Ada, dad or father. . . ."

"Well, meleth, that is because of the fact that both your father and I speak elvish. We raised you in that tongue so it isn't strange that you call us both Ada. But Ada means dad and Atar means father. It doesn't really matter what the other children say, just as long as you know that we love you."

Eldarion yawned, settling a little better in the lap of the king as Aragorn's arm looped around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Eldarion laid his head against his father's chest, comforted that Aragorn hadn't sent him back to his bed yet.

Sometimes his father was too busy with paperwork and state of affairs and he barely had any time to play with Eldarion. His father tried to make time to play with Eldarion, but sometimes Legolas had to explain that Aragorn had a late council session and couldn't come and play or read him a bedtime story.

He treasured these times with his father all the more. Legolas was sweet to him but he liked it when Legolas brightened when he saw Aragorn. The way they toyed during dinner and whenever Aragorn winked at Eldarion before teasing his father.

Eldarion closed his eyes, his head rising each time Aragorn took a breath. He could feel the beat of the powerful heart close to his ear and relaxed.

Aragorn rocked in his chair, pushing himself up and down again with his feet, holding his small son to his chest. He rested his head atop the unruly locks, closing his eyes.

He opened them when the door opened and Legolas entered on silent feet, a small smile lighting his face as he saw his son on Aragorn's lap. "Was he wandering?"

The man gave him a nod, his eyes fixed upon his beloved's face and then drifting over his body. _Do you like what you see? _

_Always, meleth nin. _

_You are a charmer, Estel. If only you could try to do the same with your council, then I would be so very happy. _

_My council is a bunch of idiots who think that birth and money make a ruler. They are wrong. Even after nearly five years they still question my leadership abilities. Some of them are still pushing their daughters forward for any sort of affiliation with the king._

_The battle has gone well and the people adore you, my king_

_No, you are wrong. The people adore their consort and their small prince, Legolas, not their old king. He is just for show._

Legolas laughed softly at this and then fixed Aragorn with a fond smile. "Perhaps next time you can bear the child."

"I think not, my husband. I will bear other things for you but not a child. Besides, I am king"

"Yes, and if you start pulling rank then do be careful, for I am your husband and you will sleep in your office. For the remainder of the year." Legolas' musical voice was still light and the prince rested a hand on his son's back, rousing him lightly.

"Ada Las?" Eldarion's rough, sleepy voice came as the blue eyes blinked to meet those of his father.

"Yes, I am here, ion nin. Happy Birthday to you." Legolas gave his son a quick peck on the cheek before giving his mate another one, this time on the lips. Aragorn responded well, as he always did, just not with the same hunger because of their son.

Lately Eldarion had been asking questions, questions they didn't want to answer just yet even if they never lied to Eldarion. By the darkening of Aragorn's eyes, Legolas knew that the man remembered the same _talk _that had once happened in Elrond's household. Somehow it had scarred the poor king for life.

Thranduil had always been open about the subject, lecturing Legolas on safety, discretion and purity. Love was something that happened to the elves as well as any being in Middle Earth, but Thranduil had hammered on the fact that this was a precious gift.

Aragorn had been a virgin when they had consummated the wedding, and while Legolas was not, the elf was always faithful to his lovers. There hadn't been many people he had loved in his life and none so much as he loved Aragorn. If the man died, Legolas was not sure what he would do.

The grey eyes of his beloved were locked with his own and Legolas smiled. "Shall we take Eldarion to see his present or make him wait until tomorrow morning?"

Aragorn groaned when their son bounced off his lap, suddenly wide awake. Legolas had his hand on Eldarion's shoulder in a moment, stopping the five year old's exited bounce. His eyes flew back to Aragorn's face and the man shuddered at him. There really wasn't anything else to say.

Aragorn lifted Eldarion the moment they walked into the garden on their way to the stables. His son shivered in the cool air and Legolas wordlessly wrapped a cloak around Eldarion, keeping the little one safe and warm.

They proceeded towards the stables, entering silently as the stable guard startled awake, nodding when he saw the royal couple. Eldarion was peering over Aragorn's shoulder at the horses. Some snorted at them while others were drawn to Legolas' hand, butting against it and seeking to be caressed by the smiling elf.

Legolas had long left their side, instead drifting over to caress the horses. Aragorn rolled his eyes and whispered. "Your father is crazy about horses, it is quite disturbing actually."

Eldarion giggled, trying to find his father's big brown horse. Aragorn had once taken him riding and the little half elf had loved it.

"But why are they so drawn to Ada?" Eldarion peered at his elven father, smiling at Legolas when the consort waved at him.

"Because all animals are drawn to the elves, ion nin. It was always the case. Elves have a way with animals, just like you have a way with the cats and dogs in the citadel. Wherever you go they always follow you and you alone. I once had to clean the council chambers because it was filled with dogs that had followed you home. You wanted to keep them as pets." Aragorn was walking to a stall a little further away.

By the time they had reached it a white head came out. The pony blinked up at Aragorn and then whinnied at him just as Aragorn encouraged Eldarion to run his hand over the velvet nose.

The young boy tightened his grip upon his father before Aragorn sank down upon his knees and then Eldarion allowed the horse to sniff his hand.

"That is your horse, Eldarion and soon you will receive training in riding. But I want you to promise me that you will not go riding on your own, is that understood?"

The boy nodded feverishly and too fixed upon his own horse. The small lips curled into a smile before Eldarion threw his arms around Aragorn. "I love him, Ada."

"Her, ion nin. It is a girl." Legolas rested a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and then continued. "But usually the animals are drawn to the hidden light of the elves. Sometimes that light can shine more brightly, such as in woman once they are pregnant. . . ."

Aragorn's head snapped back and the man lost his balance, falling down on his behind, Eldarion still clenched to him. The man's thoughts were jumbling; did the elf mean what he had just said?

Legolas smiled sweetly at him and allowed Eldarion to grasp his hand as he lifted his child and settled him upon his hip. Eldarion was happily chatting about his horse and Legolas glanced back down at Aragorn.

The man was still glancing up at him, a confused expression on his face. "Soon, Eldarion, it will be time to make use of that old room of yours again. Would you like to help me clean it out?"

Eldarion nodded at his father and then slumped over, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. Legolas allowed Eldarion to put his head on the older elf's shoulder and Eldarion drifted off, still mumbling about the horse.

In a moment Aragorn was up on his feet and he had cornered his elf, asking. "Is it true?"

"Is what true, Estel?" Legolas' voice was soft but his blue eyes were sparkling.

"That what you said. Are you pregnant?"

The elf merely smiled sweetly at him and then nodded once. Aware of the precious bundle in Legolas' arms, Aragorn carefully slid his arms around Legolas' waist, placing one hand on his husband's flat stomach. "You are, aren't you?" Aragorn breathed his warm breath a rush against Legolas' ear. The elf shuddered.

"It is the second part of Eldarion's birthday gift and we have been trying so hard." Legolas buried his face against Aragorn's chest, enjoying the closeness of his husband.

"Were you trying to save the baby for my birthday gift?" Aragorn joked as the royal couple walked back to the family wing.

Eldarion was quickly put to bed, Aragorn placing the teddy bear back in the crook of his son's arm. Together they watched as Eldarion shifted before mumbling something about horses and went back to sleep.

Legolas smiled at Aragorn and as the man followed him back to the bedroom, taking care to express his happiness over their new child and, while the child might be born on a birthday of its own, Aragorn knew that it was one of the greatest gifts Legolas could give him.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	29. To paint

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

"Ada?"

"Mmm?"

"You know that you are getting fat?"

Legolas' head snapped up to see his son, smudged with dark green paint on his nose, glancing at him.

The elf straightened. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at his son and Eldarion turned to face him. The five year old shyly said, "It is true; uncle Gimli said the same thing when he was last here to visit."

"Did he now? And was that what you both had been doing behind my back, whispering about me while you should be doing your lessons, Eldarion?" Legolas placed his hands on his hips and Eldarion drew closer.

"But you are getting fat, Ada. Look!" The small hands of his son pointed at Legolas' quickly disappearing waistline. At four months the elf had devolved a small bump and Legolas sighed, intent on having this conversation with his son, again.

He held out his hand to Eldarion and said. "We should go and eat lunch. Then I will tell you I am not fat but pregnant."

"Can we eat out in the gardens?" Eldarion was happily skipping along besides Legolas, and, despite himself, the elf chuckled.

He pushed open the door leading to the private garden and entered first, allowing Eldarion to precede him. His son was already picking out a space underneath a tree in the shadow and was sitting down, his legs swinging excitingly.

Legolas shook his head, laughing. He lowered himself to the ground gracefully and one of the servants came to them with a basked filled with food and drinks. Eldarion gave an exited squall at that, hurting Legolas' ears and he placed a hand on the young child's shoulder to stop him from moving.

Eldarion sat still and waited for his father to take the basket as Legolas softly said, "Please make sure that we are not disturbed."

The servant nodded, with a smile at Eldarion and then left. Legolas took a look at the basket; there were sweets for Eldarion, bread and lembas for him and even some food for Aragorn. But he knew the king would not join them today; Aragorn was too busy with his council.

"Ada, can I have that on my bread?"

"Not yet, Eldarion. Not until you have some meat first."

"But I don't like the meat."

"No meat, no sweets."

Eldarion grimaced and then nodded, allowing his father to fix him some bread with meat and cheese.

Legolas took a sip of his water, pouring some of the fruity juice for Eldarion. He knew his son liked the sweet taste of the liquid though it was too sweet for him. Aragorn, on the other hand, quite liked it.

But then again there was not much food that Aragorn didn't like. Legolas refocused his attention to see that Eldarion had managed to get hold of an apple and was trying to cut it. His heart nearly stopping, he placed his hand over his son's smaller one and gently pried Eldarion's fingers away from the knife.

He cut the apple in pieces, giving them to Eldarion before he stretched out in the grass, hands behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles.

"Ada, will we paint again this afternoon?"

For the past week they had been painting and decorating the nursery for the new baby. Aragorn had helped out in the evenings but the man had usually been too busy or too tired and it kept their exited five year old busy on the rainy spring afternoons.

"Yes, we will, we are far from done, Eldarion. But you know this already, are you perhaps bored with the task?"

Legolas glanced at his son to see the dark curls dance as Eldarion quickly shook his head. "No, I am not. I am just . . . how does it feel to have a baby in your tummy?"

Sometimes Legolas forgot Eldarion was only five. He was smart and well developed for a half elf, but as Legolas watched, the colours danced in the high cheeks and he smiled. It was a possibility that one day, with the right circumstances Eldarion would be able to bear a child himself. But Legolas put that notion out of his head.

"It feels a bit strange, meleth. Especially when the baby starts to move. And then there comes a point when you are so 'fat' as you so elegantly put it, that it is really hard to move and all you want to do is lay in bed."

"Can I come and join you then?"

"You will not get out from your lessons, Eldarion, simply because I am pregnant."

"Will Ada be there when the baby is delivered?"

"He bloody will be if he knows what's good for him." Legolas muttered extremely low under his breath.

"What did you say, Ada?"

"I said that, yes, your father will be there."

"Oh, can I be there as well?"

"No!"

"But, Ada. . . ."

"Eldarion, I said no, and puppy eyes won't get you anywhere!"

"But Ada. . . .? But I have to be able to tell my brother where he came from."

Legolas sat up, smiling at his son. "You might get a sister, Eldarion."

"I don't want a sister, they are no fun. Girls are yucky." Eldarion took another sip of his fruit juice and Legolas hid a smile. Luckily for them, at a time Aragorn had thought the same thing and he had never really changed his mind.

"Well we cannot send the baby back once it is born. . . ."

"Can we send it back now then?" Eldarion asked eagerly, yawning a little as he crawled closer to his father. In the past few weeks Legolas had noticed a small change in Eldarion. His son had sought out Aragorn more and more, disturbing the king in his work and refusing to sleep in his bed at night.

They had discussed it and it had seemed that Eldarion was a little jealous. Legolas reached out with a hand and tugged Eldarion to his side, his hand on his small son's shoulder as he pressed Eldarion against his side.

"Would you like to send it back? You were begging for one earlier. . . ."

Eldarion glanced up, his eyes suddenly washed with tears as he said. "But Boromir said that you will love me less if I have a brother or sister. You will be busy with the baby and you will forget all about me. . . ."

"We never will, meleth. You see, you will always be very special to us because you are our first child, you are our miracle. Your father and I never thought that we would have any children and then you were born to us. We were very surprised when we found out that you were there. We will never forget you." His hands were running gently over the dark curls and Eldarion rested his head against Legolas' shoulder, his hand hesitantly on his father's stomach.

Legolas' other hand splayed on top of Eldarion and very gently the elf allowed his son to feel the gentle life inside of Legolas. Eldarion calmed, as Legolas knew he would. They had begun introducing Eldarion to Legolas' pregnancy gently and the half elf was responding better and better the more they drew him in the new journey.

"Do you think the baby will mind me being its bigger brother?"

"No, my son, the baby won't mind at all and you will make a very excellent bigger brother." Eldarion relaxed completely, his hands mapping out the expending surface of Legolas' stomach.

Legolas allowed him, knowing it calmed his son. After a while Eldarion settled down against Legolas, closing his eyes. Legolas smiled at the endearing sight. After some small bouts of jealousy Eldarion had became exited about it.

For a brief moment the elf closed his eyes as well.

Xx

Hands that pried Eldarion away from his embrace roused Legolas better then a bucket of ice water as the elf shot up and tightened his grip. The soft chuckle reached his ears and he released his grip as Aragorn swung the sleepy Eldarion up in his arms.

Legolas sat up and shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun as he gazed up at his mate. "I thought you had to work."

"I did but Faramir gave me the afternoon off as he saw how much I dwindled. I wanted to go and help with the nursery so imagine my surprise when I get there and there is nobody. And then I find you both drowsing here. You were so fast asleep that you didn't even notice my footsteps."

Aragorn shifted Eldarion on his hip but his young son didn't even open his eyes as he went back to sleep, his head against Aragorn's shoulder. Legolas rose with a bit of difficultly as he smiled at his husband.

"We took a break and I guess that we fell asleep," the elf explained, falling into step beside Aragorn as they walked back to the castle.

It didn't take them long until they were in Eldarion's room and the young half elf was put down for a nap he so obviously needed. His parents stood by his bedside for a moment to gaze fondly at their sleeping child before retreading.

"So are you still up for painting?" Legolas softly asked and proceeded with a small chuckle they went back to the nursery.

Xx

Eldarion woke up slightly confused as he shot up from his bed. He gazed around. Why was he in his bedroom when he had been in the garden with Ada Las?

The laughter that came from the new baby room had him quickly going to the room. His parents were laughing, Aragorn was covered in green paint and Legolas' tunic was sporting green stripes and green dots. The pale skin of his elven father had spots as well and Eldarion grinned.

The two adults froze when they heard the soft laughter and turned to stare at their child. Aragorn held a dripping paintbrush but there was more paint on the floor and the elf and man then on the walls.

"You look funny." Eldarion managed after a moment at which Aragorn shared a bemused glance with Legolas.

"Oh, is that so? You do realize, ion nin, that you don't look anything like us so we will have to rectify that situation."

And as Eldarion shrieked both his parents advanced on him and he laughed as he was tickled and painted with small dots and he knew that perhaps sharing this with another sibling might not be so bad.

**That was the chapter for now. A bit of fluff for you. I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	30. Terrified

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. I need names and genders please. **

"Eldarion, would you mind not wiggling so much?" Legolas softly said, hissing when his son once more pressed against his now nearly ten-month-old bump. He ran a hand soothingly over the extended surface, hoping to calm his child within, even if his child on the outside was being a menace.

Eldarion giggled and pushed a little, trying to coax more kicking out of his new sibling. It was a favorite pastime of both him and Aragorn to try and see who could best riffle up what would soon be another disturbance in the house.

Legolas longingly thought back on the days when all had been on their mind had been each other, bloodshed and surviving another battle. Those had been the days the pregnant elf thought with a smile.

"Ada, why is your stomach so hard?" Eldarion asked suddenly, sitting upright on the couch he and his father were sharing.

"It is to protect the baby." Legolas answered absentmindly.

"But it has never been so hard before." Eldarion pushed, causing Legolas to exhale quite loudly.

Legolas scowled. "Eldarion, stop this! I have told you before not to push me in the stomach, it hurts me."

Though the blue eyes widened when Legolas began to realize that the faint cramps did not come from Eldarion's gentle push. They had been coming and going for the past few days and Legolas had not even seen it fit to inform Aragorn, why would the man need to know if the cramps disappeared again?

He breathed in deeply. They would surely disappear again just like the rest of them. He reclined back against the pillows, forcing himself to smile as he met Eldarion's anxious gaze.

"I am fine, you did not harm me, ion nin." He reassured and Eldarion gave a shaky nod. The child clung to him, seeking reassurance and Legolas brushed a hand through the tangled mass or dark curls.

Legolas breathed in deeper as the cramps deepened, no surely not. . . .

"Ada, you are bleeding!" Eldarion's terrified cry made Legolas rise as a cramp intensified. The contraction passed after a moment as Legolas looked at the ground that was wet with birth fluid and indeed blood. There had been blood before and the elf felt himself growing calm.

He knew instinctively what he had to do. As another shallow contraction passed he breathed in deeply and waited. Eldarion was shaking him, pointing at the blood as he whimpered. "Ada, you are bleeding."

He pulled the terrified child closer, blue eyes locking with blue eyes as he watched the tears begin in Eldarion's eyes. "Ion nin, listen to me. I am fine. Your sibling is ready to be born. I need you to be a strong boy now, Eldarion. I know that you are very brave and strong and I need you to show it to me, alright?"

Eldarion gave a shaky nod and Legolas continued. "Good. Now I need you to do something for me. I need you to go and find Uncle Elladan and Uncle Elrohir and then I need you to get Ada El, alright? Tell him that his child is ready to be born and if he knows what is good for him that he will get done here as fast as he can, can you do that for me?"

Another shaky nod and Eldarion's lower lip trembled as he said. "But Ada, who is going to stay with you?"

"I will be fine, ion nin. I have done this before, remember? Now do you remember what I asked you to do?"

Eldarion gave a nod, braver this time and Legolas smiled before he kissed the top of his son's head. "Go then." He whispered in elvish. Eldarion hopped down the couch, looking at Legolas one last time and the elf gave an encouraging nod to the child.

Eldarion hurried out of the room. Legolas sighed, glancing down at the mess. Of course he had to go in labor in front of his son. How was he going to explain that to Eldarion?

He and Aragorn had talked about not having Eldarion present. The way of seeing Legolas in pain might frighten his son but now it seemed that Legolas had already succeeded. He sighed and then went to the bedroom to change into something better suited for giving birth than his new clothes.

XX

Eldarion hurried along the corridors, his mind overrun with the simple command his father had given him, get dad and his uncles. He searched in his father's office but Aragorn was not there. Perhaps in the council chamber?

He hadn't even found his uncles and his breathing was coming in shorter gasps. His Ada was in pain and he needed to find somebody to make it better.

He shook his head to try and clear the images of the blood. His Ada had said it was fine and that it was expected but it was blood, all blood was bad, wasn't it?

He looked at the servants but nobody paid him any heed and it didn't take long before Eldarion went down the stairs towards the throne room and the council chamber. He had to hurry because else his Ada was in pain and Eldarion didn't want that.

The guards in front of the council room glanced when he approached, trembling as one of them said friendly. "Hello, little prince, what can we do for you?"

"I need my Ada." Eldarion realized his voice was shaking but he really needed to see his father now. He wanted to feel his daddy's arms around him, making him feel safe and secure.

"Your father is busy in a council session with the lords Elladan and Elrohir and they are not to be disturbed, prince Eldarion." The other guard said, sharing a look with the other guard.

"Oh, but when will they be done?"

"Within an hour, my lord."

"But I really need to tell my Ada something, please. . . . "Tears were forming in his eyes but then one of the guards frowned again and said in a stern voice.

"I am sorry, prince Eldarion but the King has ordered that nobody is to disturb him." Eldarion gave a shaky nod and then walked away.

His head was bowed as he tried to quell the rising panic inside of him. He needed to get his Ada, he could make anything better. He turned when the door suddenly opened and one of the savants stepped out.

Eldarion looked around, the guards had moved away and he began to run. He could see his Ada up ahead, sitting in his usual seat with his head supported on his hand, staring into space. Eldarion could hear Elladan speaking softly.

"Prince, stop!" One of the guards shouted and dived for him but Eldarion had already stepped into the room before he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder. He struggled weakly but he couldn't quite pull himself loose.

Aragorn's head snapped up and Elladan stopped speaking. The king rose to his feet after one look at his son's teary face. "Release him this instant!" Aragorn boomed.

"I am sorry my lord but you said that you did not wish to be disturbed."

Aragorn merely waved his hand as Eldarion started forward.

The grimace on his daddy's face made it seem like Aragorn was angry and for a moment Eldarion feared he was, but then his father sunk down upon a knee and within a moment Eldarion was safety held in his father's arms.

He began to sob, trying to make his daddy understand. Aragorn's hand fastened around his back, holding him as Aragorn asked. "What is the matter, ion nin?"

"It is Ada Las. . ." Eldarion could feel Aragorn tensing and for a moment he wondered if his daddy would simply push him away and then go and see about Ada Las. "He said he was in pain and that I was supposed to get you and Uncle Dan and Ro . . . It was so scary, he was bleeding. . . ."

"Hush, it is fine now. Elladan and Elrohir will make Legolas better." Eldarion clung to his father as Aragorn rose, settling him on his hip. If he had seen the way Aragorn's eyes flashed towards the elves before they were gone, he would have seen them alight with pain, wariness, amusement and curiosity.

His father's long strides bounced Eldarion but the child refused to lift his head from the safety of Aragorn's shoulder. His father's hand was stroking his shoulder in a comforting gesture and slowly Eldarion allowed the sobs to stop.

"It is normal what is happening, Eldarion. This is how the child will be born."

"But Ada will be in pain."

"Yes, he will be." Aragorn agreed. Eldarion lifted his head so he could look at his father as Aragorn paused outside of the door to Faramir's office. "Do you wish to be there when the baby is born? At least for a little while."

"Ada doesn't want me there." Eldarion confessed.

"Mmm, I do not think that Legolas will have much of a choice and besides, I think it would be good for you, ion nin. We can always bring you round to Faramir later." There was an easy, excited smile on Aragorn's face as father and son went back to the royal bedroom.

XX

Legolas looked up when the door opened, hoping to see Aragorn. His husband was there but he was not the only one. A shy looking Eldarion sat on Aragorn's arm, trying not to meet his father's blue eyes like he was afraid of Legolas. The elf frowned.

Aragorn came closer, smiling at Legolas as the blue eyes lit up. The king looked around the room and said. "So where are our two frantic healers?"

"They went to get their supplies. They should be back within an hour." Eldarion looked puzzled and Legolas patted the empty space on the couch next to him. Aragorn put Eldarion down, slowly before kissing Legolas lightly as he felt his mate's mind brush against his own.

"So our child is ready to make an entrance?" He asked lightly, watching the blue eyes darken slightly. Legolas gave a nod, smiling at him.

"It was about time. I am glad that you did what I asked of you, Eldarion. You did well. . . ."

Eldarion merely shuddered and Legolas shared a look with Aragorn before the elf continued. "I know that it must have been frightening to see me like that, Eldarion but it is natural. As natural as a male giving birth anyway."

The child's huge eyes met his father's blue ones and Legolas ruffled Eldarion's hair, slowly breathing through a contraction.

Eldarion looked at Legolas when his father tensed a little. Aragorn reached out with a hand and ruffled his son hair as well. "It will be alright." He murmured.

"I never want to have any children." Their son protested stubbornly. When Legolas suddenly tensed again, he looked up with huge eyes at Aragorn.

"It is time."

The man only gave a nod as he accepted the hand Legolas held out to him and pulled the elf to his feet. Together they began to circle the room, Eldarion watching them. He could see the strain on Legolas' face, how it paled and how even Aragorn flinched now and then.

Legolas' eyes never left the ground just as Aragorn's arms never left him. Sometime later Elladan and Elrohir slipped back in the room and as the grey eyes of his oldest uncle Elladan winked before Elrohir joined Eldarion on the couch.

"So you will stay?"

Legolas' sharp eyes snapped back to meet Eldarion's. The young half elf shook his head. Legolas glanced back at Aragorn as the man smiled at Eldarion.

"You can remain if you want, Eldarion, at least until things get really painful for Legolas."

Eldarion shook his head quickly. He didn't want to his father in pain. "I will accompany Eldarion to the sitting room and I will stay with him. If there is something you need you can come and find me there."

The strong hand on his shoulder made Eldarion hop off the couch. He stopped near Legolas, hesitant suddenly because he didn't know what to say. He wanted his Ada to be careful but how could he ask that? It was because of him that his father was in pain.

Aragorn swung him up in his arms, allowing Legolas to kiss his cheek as he said. "We will come and get you the moment the baby is here." His father smiled and Eldarion suddenly wanted nothing more than to remain. He flung his arms around Legolas' neck, choking out.

"I don't want to see you in pain."

"It will be for a good cause, little one and besides, the child has to come out." Legolas returned the embrace, kissing his cheek again as Eldarion felt his father brush his mind against his own for a moment and calm faded into him. He knew his father was calm and excited, knowing it would hurt but that the pain would be worth it. That he would go through all of the pain again if it meant being blessed with Eldarion again.

He pulled away only to secure his hold around Aragorn. His dad murmured soft words in his ear, words that Eldarion remembered when his father came to tuck him into bed at night. They were soft and private, meant for his ears only and Eldarion nodded as he was set on the floor, the hand on his head strengthening him.

He smiled and squeezed Legolas' hand, trying to convince some of his courage to his father. Legolas merely smiled and Eldarion allowed Uncle Elrohir to pull him towards the sitting room, knowing that the next few hours would be very hard on his poor father.

**That is it for now. I hope you liked it. Review of course. Next chapter is the birth with lots of Legolas' suffering. **


	31. To return

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin.**

"Let us quicken the pace a little."

"I would say!" The dry voice of his husband came and Legolas rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling before demanding retribution and slapping his beloved's chest with a light hand. To his charging Aragorn pretended not to notice and the arm around his waist tightened a little.

"Do that again and you will find yourself alone. I will go and keep Eldarion company then." His husband growled.

Legolas would have growled right back if not for the painful contraction that seized him. He instead squeezed Aragorn's hand with his elven strength as he watched the man struggle to break the grip. There was a small pop, followed by a slightly louder crack Legolas could see how Aragorn immediately paled. The man bit his lip to prevent any scream that would surely fall over the well shaped lips, but because of the open bond Legolas immediately felt the anguish of pain.

He had broken Aragorn's hand. Normally he would not have found that funny in the least but it seemed that the situation was a little bit funny because the man had richly deserved it, after all.

"Would it bother you if I were to get Elladan to walk with you a little?" Aragorn managed to breathe through clenched teeth after a moment. The man kept his peace and after the contraction faded Legolas eased his grip immediately.

"I am so sorry, Estel . . . I. . . ."

"Save it!" The man snapped at him and Legolas was a little taken aback. He would have voiced his concern but because of the open bond he felt the worry and the pain mingling into one. Aragorn could not separate the pain as Legolas could.

It was drowning out all other things and the man was trying to deal with it in the best way he could.

Legolas could feel the pressure building in his lower back again, a different kind of pressure and he staggered, lips pressed tightly together as he tried not to do as his body told him to do. One look from Aragorn and Elladan was at his side, helping him to the bed.

"Do you feel the need to push, Legolas?" The older twin asked as Legolas gave a gasp. He could do little more than nod but it seemed it was enough for Elladan.

"Can Faramir stay with Eldarion? I have need of Elrohir." This time the nod came from Aragorn as the man sat on the bed beside his mate, building up the pillows behind him so that Legolas could lay back.

Legolas' eyes went wide as he saw the bruised hand. Aragorn's hand was swelling and Legolas could still feel the steady throb of pain that kept plaguing his husband. He would have offered his apologies but the intensity of the contraction kept building and his back arched, answering the instinct to bring the child into the world.

He could feel the pressure building, the pain masking the memories of the last time he had birthed a child. The memories were painful and he could not remember much of it. He remembered Aragorn being there and the joy of holding his son but not the painful hours that had let up to the miracle.

He remembered them now with a clarity he did not care for. He could feel his muscles remember the pain and his mind reacting to it. Aragorn was beside him, hand stroking his hair back and offering him a glass of water which he sipped gratefully.

Elladan was speaking to him now, almost gently but Legolas could only feel Aragorn's strength pour into him, strengthening him for what was to come and then it would begin, to bring their child into the world, one of the hardest tasks of all.

XxX

"Is Ada alright?" Eldarion glanced at the closed door before he glanced back at Faramir. The steward had a book on his lap and he looked up to favor Eldarion with a smile.

"I am sure that your father will be fine, Eldarion," the steward offered.

"But he was in a lot of pain." Eldarion crawled on the couch. He could not shake the memory of seeing his beloved elven father in such pain.

"It can be quite frightening, can it not be?" Faramir put the book away and Eldarion gave a pouty nod. His lower lip was trembling but he did not care about having to be a big boy now. All he wanted was to know if his father would be alright.

"But Ada will be alright?" He crawled to his father's old friend, feeling the strong arm pull him against a firm body of the adult as Faramir eased his fears away.

"Yes, he will be. Your uncles are there and they are renowned healers, they will do well and your father will be fine. Soon you will have a sibling."

"I do not want a sibling if this is what happens to Ada." Eldarion silently sobbed. It had been his fault. He had wanted a sibling and now his father was in pain because of him. Gentle fingers brushed the tears away as Faramir said.

"It will be fine, Eldarion, soon. . . ."

At that moment the door banged open and Aragorn came in, crying out with a joyful cry. "We have a daughter!"

Within moments, without caring for the blood on his father's clothes, the obvious pained and weary expression of joy on his face or the fact that his father's left hand was taped and bandaged crudely. Eldarion launched himself at his father and sobbed against the powerful legs.

"What happened?" Aragorn's voice changed timbre from joyous to worried and then Eldarion felt the hands underneath his arms as he was lifted up so he could sob into his father's neck instead. He wrapped shaking arms around his father as Aragorn settled him on his hip with a practiced move.

"What is the matter, Eldarion?"

"I don't want to see Ada is pain because of something I wished." The child sobbed.

"Oh, Eldarion, it was not because of you, ion nin. Sure, the first time it was because of you but it was pain that we would both go through if it meant being blessed with such a fine son." If he had not been so afraid for his Ada, Eldarion would have stuck out his tongue because it was so yucky and mushy.

This was the stuff that girls told you, not your strong and brave father. Aragorn rubbed his cheek against the dark curls as his other hand gently petted Eldarion upon the back, grimacing ever so slightly with the pain.

"What happened to your hand, Aragorn?" Faramir rose and Aragorn gave another grimace.

"Legolas broke it."

"You were doing things to him he did not like?" There was a very good masked grin on Faramir's face as Aragorn grumbled.

"I did no such thing! He squeezed too hard and kindly and conveniently forgot that I am not as strong as an elf and therefore he broke my hand."

"But I thought that your brothers were fine healers so why has it been so crudely bandaged?"

"They were quite busy delivering my child, Faramir. I believe that your wife has delivered a child and I am sure that you and the healers were very occupied with her instead to focus on other hurts."

"It was actually quite scary the way Eowyn kept threatening me."

"I am sure it was. Now are you ready to go and see your sister, Eldarion?" A teary bob of the head was all the confirmation the man was ever going to get out of his son and he eased Eldarion's weight a little bit higher up.

"Thank you for watching over him, Faramir."

"Congratulation on your daughter, my lord. Give my best to Legolas. I will keep the kingdom going."

"Good." The king smiled at his steward and then slipped out of the door, leaving a head shaking Faramir in his wake.

XxX

"You are beautiful but then again with our genes how could you not be?" Legolas crooned softly to his daughter. She was lying amongst the blankets, blinking up at him with large blue eyes. The dark hair and rosy cheeks could have melted and captured any man's heart and Legolas knew he would guard her with his life.

The door opened and Aragorn entered, Eldarion upon his arm as his son peered around up at him. Legolas smiled and hesitantly Eldarion smiled back.

"Look who is here." The man softly said as he settled upon the bed, careful not to jostle the baby.

"Come and take a look at your sister." Legolas invited Eldarion softly.

The younger half elf reluctantly crawled away from Aragorn who cradled his hand in response. Legolas felt his guilt flare for a moment for hurting his beloved. Aragorn had blocked the bond from any pain the moment the child had been born and Legolas had not been able to feel how much pain the man was in.

The baby fixed huge eyes on Eldarion and Eldarion stared right back.

"It is a girl." The boy said after a moment in a tone that normally suggested he did not like what was on his plate.

"Yes, she is." Legolas confirmed as he leaned forward, slowly breathing out through clenched teeth and the baby gave a loud cry, testing her lungs. Eldarion made a face and covered his ears with his hands.

"I do not like her, Ada; can we trade her for another?" That comment left the bedridden elf so sputtering for words that Aragorn laughed softly.

"Of course not. Where would you like to send her back to?" The man softly said, giving Legolas a sly wink.

"Wherever she came from." Eldarion watched as Aragorn shushed his sister and extended a finger, stroking the soft cheek.

"You will have to take care of her, Eldarion. It is the duty of a big brother." Aragorn gestured for Eldarion to sit up and the younger male mimicked his movements, a little bit hesitantly but when Aragorn slowly lowered his sister in his arms, adjusting his arms a little so Eldarion held her properly, the younger half elf looked down.

The big blue eyes met his and he slowly said. "Hello. I am Eldarion. I am your bigger brother."

The blue eyes merely blinked up at him and then one small hand reached up to curl itself around Eldarion's finger. Eldarion turned a beaming smile up at Aragorn. "Wow, she is really strong, Ada."

"Yes, she is."

"Was I that strong when I was this small?"

"Yes, ion nin, you were."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed," Aragorn softly murmured, smiling up at Legolas. The prince was watching them with tired eyes and Aragorn opened his mind to his elf.

_How are you feeling? _

_Better then you I would imagine. How is your hand? _

_A little bit numb._

_You should let Elrohir or Elladan take a good look at it. They did a rather poor job of bandaging it._

_It was kind of hard because they were otherwise occupied._

_And now they are done and they can assess your wounds._

The baby mewled and Aragorn returned his attention to the child. He watched as Eldarion awkwardly held the child and he slowly took his daughter from his son. As Aragorn felt Legolas' consciousness slowly fade away from his as his elf gave into some much needed rest, he continued to look over his newborn daughter together with their son, mulling over names in their heads.

**Here you have it. Give me names please. Review of course. **


	32. A star

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. I have settled on the name Eleniel. Thank you **Marifw **for suggesting the name. **

"Ada, should we not think of a name? It feels weird to call her baby." Legolas sat down on the couch, his daughter in his arms and Eldarion at his side, bouncing with joy.

"Do you have a suggestion for a name then, son?" The elf kept his musical voice soft.

"Not a flower name, else I will not be able to face my friends any longer if my sister is named as a flower." Eldarion was stubborn but Legolas fought his smile.

"Very well then, we shall not name her after a flower. How do you feel of the name Eleniel? It means star and it would be very appropriate for your father's grandfather and his father also started with an El and one of them is a real star." The elf wondered if Aragorn would mind.

Perhaps the man did not wish to be reminded of the loss of his foster father but Legolas felt it would honor Elrond and preserve his memory. He hoped Aragorn agreed with him. The man still had to forgive him for the fact that Legolas had broken his hand but it would have to wait as Eleniel fidgeted in his arms.

"Is she hungry, Ada?" Eldarion asked.

"Yes, would you be so kind to get that bottle from the table over there, ion nin?" Legolas shifted his daughter as the blue eyes opened. Eleniel released a cry and immediately Eldarion appeared at his side with the bottle.

"Why are they always so loud, Ada?"

"Who are?"

"Babies."

"Well, you can speak and small children cannot speak so they have to cry to get their parents attention. You were quite loud too, ion nin."

"I was not. Ada El always says that I was never loud." Eldarion's face was red as his child growled at him. Legolas merely smiled and tilted the bottle slightly as he watched Eleniel suckle. Her eyes focused upon his eyes and he smiled down at her, needing no words to communicate with her.

He had felt the same when he had fed Eldarion and he had mourned the loss when his son had been old enough to be fed with solid food and no longer needed the bottle. Eldarion was looking at him and asked.

"Can I feed her?"

"Of course."

Legolas was glad that Eldarion was taking to Eleniel so well and he slowly eased the nipple out of the small mouth. Eleniel opened her mouth to voice her protests when Legolas said. "Oh no, just wait a moment, impatient lady."

Legolas helped Eldarion as his son sat down with a big smile. He adjusted Eldarion's arms so he was supporting his sibling's head. Eleniel looked up with wide eyes and Legolas handed Eldarion the bottle.

It was not long before Eleniel suckled happily, her eyes wide as they fixed upon Eldarion who was making funny faces. "Wow, she is hungry, Ada."

"Yes, as am I and so should you be. Shall I order some food from the kitchens?" Legolas noticed as Eleniel's eyes drifted close and the nipple of the bottle eased out of her mouth as the child fell asleep. Eldarion handed him the half full bottle, and used a gentle cloth to wipe the milk away.

"Now, what do I do, Ada?"

"I will burp her, why don't you think of what you want to eat?" Legolas lifted his daughter to his shoulder with practiced ease.

"Can I have cookies…?"

"Eldarion, you are supposed to eat a healthy meal, not snacks." Legolas petted Eleniel's back.

"But Ada eats them as well…"

"Ada had them with his afternoon tea and that is quite different."

"Oh, I will have tea then as well."

"Eldarion!" Legolas scowled at his bright child as he went to put Eleniel down in her crib.

"Can I go ask Ada if he wants to have lunch with us?" Eldarion was practically bouncing on his feet and Legolas gave a nod. He really needed to go outside with his son again so that Eldarion could release some of that energy.

The elf splayed over the couch. Three days after the birth he was still not fully recovered and tired easily. Aragorn had returned to his work yesterday and the elf was still unsure if the man forgave him for breaking his hand.

The door opened and Eldarion raced into the room. The beaming smile that was shot his way made Legolas realize that soon he could ask his husband the question himself.

The servant came in first, carrying a tray filled with food and then Aragorn entered. The man's hand was bandaged and bound tightly to his chest so he could not move it and accidentally hurt himself further. The king nodded at the servant with a smile but Legolas could see how hazy the man's eyes were.

"Ada, we thought of a name for the baby."

Eldarion bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. The man's eyes shot towards Legolas before Aragorn said.

"And what is the name then?"

"Eleniel."

This time as the hazy grey eyes returned to Legolas there was no mistaking Aragorn's intense look. The elf rose as he said. "We thought it might be appropriate to honor Elrond and his father."

The normally well spoken man faltered as Aragorn sat down, Legolas immediately beside him. "We can change the name if you do not like it…."

"No, it is fine…." Legolas could hear the shaky breath Aragorn took and he slowly, carefully put his hand on Aragorn's neck, squeezing gently as he asked.

"Estel, are you alright?"

Aragorn glanced up and nodded but he made no move to rise to get something to eat. Cautionatly and carefully Legolas opened his end of the bond and brushed his mind against Aragorn's. He could feel the numbness of the pain medication that the twins had given him and the slight queasiness that accompanied that.

His hand stroked the sweaty hair back from Aragorn's face as he murmured. "Are you alright, my sweet?"

"I should be looking after you, my elf."

"I broke your hand and therefore you are entitled to some looking after."

With a sigh Aragorn leaned against him and the elf could feel the trembling in the powerful muscles of the man he loved. "I never thought that I would name a child after my father. You caught me off guard with that one."

"I did not mean to do such a thing but Eldarion was right. She needed a name and this one seemed like a good one. It fits her and I think that Elrond is very proud of you, as you know very well."

"That was the one thing I was never sure about, Legolas. You know this." The man sighed and Legolas kissed the wrinkled brow of the king of men as he sighed and said.

"But let us not discuss this. You need to eat." The elf smiled and rose, holding out his hand for Aragorn to take. He was going to take care of his poor husband. Aragorn refused to take his hand and shook his head.

"Nay, I am not hungry."

"Elessar Aragorn Telcontar, by the Valar, you will eat!" Placing his hands on his hips, Legolas stared down at his husband. Aragorn glanced up at him but the man did not rise.

"I am queasy, Legolas…."

"That is because you took that tea on an empty stomach, you foolish man!"

Legolas may still be recovering from the birth but he was still a force to be reckoned with and he sat down besides Aragorn, stroking through the dark hair as he soothed. "You know better than to take the tea before you eat anything. That is why they say that you have to take it _with _breakfast, not just drinking the tea and calling that breakfast."

"Fine, elf, you have made your point, now may I please have a bite to eat?" Yet Aragorn made no move to rise as he relaxed against Legolas.

_Silly man_

_Oh stop it, you are making my head ache worse than when Eldarion cried every night._

"Then get your own lunch. I was fully ready to take pity on you and to get you something to eat and then you do something like this."

"I should be taking care of you…."

"I would not be so inclined after my husband broke my hand so there really is no point having this discussion, Aragorn." At that moment Eldarion interrupted with his mouth full.

"Ada, look what I can do." The sight of Eldarion who opened his mouth wide to show his half chewed food made Legolas scowl sharply as he said.

"Eldarion!"

He could hear a soft snicker from Aragorn as the man turned around to look at something else. Legolas could feel his own amusement rising but it would only give Eldarion the wrong message that it was alright to show his food to everybody.

Eldarion closed his mouth with a snap as he murmured. "I am sorry, Atar."

The use of his formal title was not lost on Legolas but the elf merely stared down at his son as Aragorn murmured. "Do not do that again, ion nin, else I will lose the contents of my stomach."

The blue eyes, so like his beloved elf rose up to meet his own. Aragorn held out his good arm and within a moment he had his lap full of a squirming five year old. He shifted a little so he would not hurt his hand further and Eldarion sat obediently still as he smiled up at his father.

"Oh and now you are not too old to sit in my lap?" The man raised an eyebrow and Legolas bit back a smile.

"Do you like the name I have come up with, Ada?" His son asked him and Aragorn gave a nod.

"Do you know that my grandfather…" The word struck Legolas as strange but he knew it would be too difficult for Aragorn to explain the many ancestors that stood between him and Eärendil. "…Eärendil is a star now?"

"Yes, he goes with a ship to the heavens each night. Ada told me the story when he put me to bed." Eldarion smiled up at him.

"Good, then it would be very appropriate to name my daughter after such remarkable elves."

"But then who was I named after?" Eldarion glanced up at both of his fathers and Legolas said.

"Your names means son of the Eldar."

"And the Eldar are the elves, aren't they?" Eldarion gave a soft sigh of contentment and Legolas tousled his son's dark locks.

"You know this so why do you keep asking?"

"I just wanted to ask if I was named after somebody special as well…."

"You are very special to us, Eldarion. You were born to us when we did not even think that we would ever be blessed with children. Therefore you will always be special to us. But Eleniel is special as well."

"I don't want to be special." Eldarion humpfed.

"You will always be special to your parents."

"You will feel the same when you have children." Legolas leaned back against the couch, smiling up at Aragorn.

"No, I am never going to have any children." Eldarion declared stubbornly, crossing his sticky arms over his small chest as he stared up at Aragorn. The king could not fight his smile and then he said.

"Do not say that too loud, ion nin. I once resigned myself to being childless and now look at how I have been blessed."

"Yes, but you found somebody who loves you!" Eldarion cried.

"You will find somebody as well, my son. Either way a woman or a man…."

"Girls are icky." Eldarion huffed and Legolas laughed. The boy's eyes went wide as he said. "Don't laugh at me, Ada!"

"I am not laughing at you, meleth nin. I am laughing because at one point your father thought girls were icky too and we are very lucky that he never changed his mind." Aragorn had the good grace to blush as Legolas regarded him fondly.

_I am very lucky that you consider girls to be icky, meleth._

_Oh stop it! And I have you know that you have many features that girls would be envies off…_

_Yes, such as my elfhood. I am sure that many females would be envies of that…_

_That is not what I mean and you know it._

The elf grinned shyly at him and Aragorn sighed. He knew everything was right between him and Legolas again. He ushered Eldarion off his lap with the promise to play later and then he pulled Legolas closer to kiss the lips.

"We will play later as well?" Legolas asked and with his elf's lips at his throat, Aragorn grinned for a whole different reason.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	33. Distracting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you all very much for the review. I still need ideas, but let's begin.**** Time leap. **

Aragorn cursed, softly as he massaged his temples to try and elevate the headache he was nursing. Eleniel was crying loudly, and Eldarion had decided to join in. Deciding that his paperwork would have to wait, Aragorn threw his quill down and stalked through the room, picking up his red faced little girl with practiced ease.

"Shush." He bounced her on his arm, his other hand coming to rest on Eldarion's messy curls. His young son ran a hand over his blue eyes, looking as miserable as he felt.

The baby only hiccupped now and Aragorn breathed a careful sigh of relief as the noise level in the room dropped significantly. He sat down on the couch, the baby in his lap. She rested a weary head against his chest, no doubt having exhausted herself with her cries.

"Eldarion, come here please." Aragorn petted the empty space next to him and Eldarion came closer, sniffling.

"What is the matter, ion nin?" Aragorn kept his voice low and calm, one hand stroking Eleniel's back.

The baby had been teething and had kept the whole household up with her cries, especially the three other members of her family. Legolas had needed a day out and so Aragorn had been forced to stay with the children while Legolas joined Faramir for the hunt.

Eldarion looked the picture of pure misery and Aragorn grew worried. The baby was silent now, hiccupping on occasion as Eldarion said. "My head is hurting."

"I can imagine, my darling, has your head been hurting for long?"

"Yes, every time that Eleniel cries." Aragorn stroked the small back with his fingertips and glanced down. His daughter had drifted off to sleep, finally.

He dropped a kiss on her fair head and softly said. "Why don't I put Eleniel down for a nap and you and I shall have some quite playtime?" He smiled.

Eldarion shook his head, still looking absolutely miserable. He rose, the child fastened to his chest as he hastened to the small cot they had set up and where the baby could nap. He prayed to every Valar he knew that his little son wasn't ill.

Eleniel murmured a little as he put her down and pulled the blankets over her. Gentle fingers that traced her cheek settled her down and Aragorn hoped she would stay asleep for a few hours at least, giving him some much needed time with Eldarion.

He walked towards the couch to see the small five-year-old sitting hunched over, eyes on the floor. This was so unlike the normal energetic and enthusiastic child, and it worried Aragorn. He crouched down in front of his son and stroked his hair back, asking softly. "Does it hurt that bad, ion nin?"

Eldarion nodded, his blue eyes washed with tears and sniffling weakly. He extended his arms, sliding into Aragorn's lap and burying his face in his father's shoulder. Aragorn's hand stroked his heaving back.

"Is that the only thing you are feeling or are you hurting somewhere else as well?"

"My nose is stuffy and it is hard to breathe."

"Would you perhaps like to go and take a nap?"

"I am not a small child, Ada!" The angry response made him smile. Eldarion was not that ill.

"I am going to get something for your cold. It is an herb tea that will make you a little bit sleepy but it will make you feel a lot better."

"But I don't want to be sleepy. I want to be with you."

"I know, ion nin." Aragorn stroked his son's hair, calming him. He remembered the many times he had been ill and prone to clinging to Elrond or his brothers, pleading with them not to leave him. He could remember how miserable he felt all those times.

"Can you be a good boy and wait for me on the couch here? I will be right back with the tea."

"Do I have to drink it, Ada?" Eldarion pulled away so he could look Aragorn in the eye, the blue eyes dull.

"Yes, you do." Aragorn kissed Eldarion's cheek and then he gently placed Eldarion on the couch, ordering his son to remain seated while he went to get the tea.

Xx

Eldarion glanced around the room. The family sitting room had always been his favorite place to sit with the family and to play together, but lately. . . . Ever since Eleniel had been born he had to share her with his fathers, he didn't mind it all that much but lately she had been crying a lot and it made Eldarion's head ache.

He sniffled and hoped that he wouldn't wake his baby sister. He couldn't stand any more of her crying and she even kept him awake at night and there had been many times when Eldarion had to get up at night to try and console her, but it never worked and usually one of his fathers entered to stop his sister from crying.

He glanced up when his father entered the room again and gave him a sweet smile, holding a steaming mug of tea in his hand. Aragorn sat down next to him on the couch and stroked his hair, allowing his father to calm him.

"Are you ready to drink your tea and to feel a little bit better, my love?" Eldarion shook his head. He already knew that the tea would be yucky.

"Just take small sips, my sweet, it is very hot."

"I don't want to drink it."

"Eldarion, you will drink it!"Aragorn's voice dropped a little and Eldarion turned huge eyes up towards his father. Aragorn had never been one to raise his voice and he glanced up. Aragorn met his gaze calmly but he didn't look away once and finally Eldarion took a sip of the tea.

He made a face. "It is gross."

"I know but you will drink it. It is for your health." Aragorn stroked his back as Eldarion made a big fuss of drinking the tea. Aragorn laughed a little. He could remember the fights he used to have with Elrond regarding the same tea.

"Can I have a sip of water, Ada?" Eldarion leaned against Aragorn, his head tucked against the man's firm side. The king's arm was soon wrapped around his poor suffering and sick son and Aragorn gave a nod.

"Yes, I will get you a glass."

"I can get it myself, Ada."

"Yes and spit all of the tea out. No thank you. Remain here."

Eldarion made a pouty face but Aragorn merely ruffled his hair, remarking with a smirk. "You are already feeling better."

Eldarion made another face until Aragorn returned with a glass of water, after which the young prince crawled into his father's lap. Aragorn's arm pulled him back to come and rest against the firm and broad chest behind him and Eldarion asked. "Do babies cry like that all the time?"

"No, ion nin, let us hope that they do not. There is usually a reason why babies cry."

"But why does Eleniel cry so much?"

"She is in pain, my love. Her teeth are coming through and it is hurting her."

"Oh, isn't there anything I can to make her feel better?" Eldarion leaned his head against his father's chest.

"I wish my darling but there isn't anything we can do. She will feel better soon when she can chew some food."

"She can have my carrots." Eldarion brightened and smiled up at his father.

'I think not, Eldarion." Aragorn ruffled his hair, smiling down at his firstborn. Eldarion stilled underneath his hand, breathing evening out. Glancing down Aragorn saw that Eldarion's eyes were unfocussed, resembling Legolas whenever the elf was feeling particular weary but did not wish to give into the comforts of sleep.

Aragorn smiled, it seemed that his children had inherited some of Legolas' abilities, such as the enhanced hearing, the keen eyesight and the ability to sleep with their eyes open.

Shifting Eldarion in his arms, Aragorn stroked the small back underneath his hand. He leaned back against the couch, allowing the silence to cure his headache a little and he closed his own eyes. The door to the nursery was open so he could hear Eleniel in case she woke up.

Eldarion sniffled and cuddled in closer. Aragorn pulled the blanket that they had tossed over the back of the couch and wrapped it around Eldarion, preventing the child from getting a worse cold. He relaxed with his precious charge in his arms and Eldarion's eyes drifted close as he snuggled closer and Aragorn studied his son's face.

Eldarion had the fair skin as Legolas but he tanned easily, just like Aragorn. The eyes were blue; the same color as Legolas but a tad bit darker, and the dark curly hair was the same as Aragorn's, except his own hair was longer.

Aragorn stroked the curly hair, his daughter looked very different. Her hair was blond and her eyes were starting to fade from blue to a lighter shade of grey. He knew already, even while she was only a few months old, that she would be his pride and joy, a daughter to cherish and love and to protect from the eyes of the kingdom, especially the male population.

He had never known this kind of bliss before. The king of bliss that came from having children and to care for his family together with the elf he loved. Would he also have this life if he had laid down the crown? Most likely, yes, but it would have been a much simpler life.

Eldarion coughed in his sleep and Aragorn pushed the fringe back to feel his little one's forehead. It was cool so Eldarion wasn't running a fever. The king shifted in his seat, glancing towards the stack of papers still on his desk.

He was well on his way and Faramir knew how little time he spend with the children. It was only just that he should be the one to console Eldarion now. Especially since Faramir had young children as well and could understand what sick children did to work.

"Ada?" Aragorn glanced down. Eldarion had opened his eyes and glanced up at him.

"Yes, ion nin?"

"Can you put me into bed? I am really tired." Aragorn smiled and gave a nod.

"Of course, if that is what you want. And here I thought that you didn't want to take a nap?" Aragorn rose, shifting Eldarion up in his arms as he adjusted the weight of the five year old in his arms. Eldarion wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck and the man exited the room, following the corridors until he got to the room that belonged to Eldarion.

He lowered his son in the bed, taking care to remove the shoes and socks. He allowed Eldarion to keep the play tunic and the leggings on, knowing that he would have to wake his little one to remove the items and it really wasn't worth it.

He stroked Eldarion's hair, leaning over to kiss his forehead as he pulled the blankets up around his son and tucked him. "I love you, ion nin. Pleasant dreams."

Eldarion murmured something that Aragorn couldn't quite hear and he tiptoed out of the room, allowing Eldarion to get some much needed rest. Slipping back into the sitting room after checking up on Eleniel, Aragorn decided to do the same thing as Eldarion and laid down for a nap on the couch.

Xx

Soft fingers that stroked his hair away and then slipped down his cheeks teased him back to the waking world. The soft chatter in the room made Aragorn frown, where was that coming from?

"Eldarion, keep your voice down, your father is still sleeping."

Aragorn opened his eyes when the fingers slipped over his lips and he licked at one, hearing the startled gasp close by. He looked up at his husband; Legolas' blue eyes were wide and darkened with arousal as the elf said. "Estel!"

Aragorn merely smiled and then he sat up, his smile widening at Eldarion and Eleniel playing with each other. His daughter babbled at him and waved a pudgy hand, smiling. Aragorn waved back and she giggled, happily laughing at him.

"How are you feeling, Eldarion?" Aragorn made some room so that Legolas could sit beside him. The elf glanced back at their son and Eldarion beamed at him as he said.

"I am feeling a lot better, Ada but this will be the last time in quite a while that I am going to take a nap. I am a big boy now." And as Aragorn laughed happily and met Legolas' eyes he knew just how happy he really was with his family.

**So lots of fluff for this chapter. I hope you liked it and review of course. **


	34. wishful thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. It has been a while since I last had a change to update but here is another chapter. Let's begin. **

"Eldarion, what did you ask for when you turned five?" Somehow Legolas knew that he wasn't going to like the answer as he heard his lovely four year old daughter Eleniel ask the nearly eleven year old Eldarion. His blue eyes hardened as they met the mischievous eyes of his son. The bigger boy pulled his sister to him and said.

"I asked for a sibling." Eldarion grinned cheekily and Legolas could easily see his beloved Aragorn reflected in that easy smile.

"Oh, do you suppose that I can ask for that as well?"

"I doubt that your wish will be overheard, penneth, or let us hope not." Legolas muttered softly underneath his breath. His hand brushed his flat stomach. He adored his children, he really did but he doubted that he could survive another pregnancy. (He could but he doubt he would be still fairly insane)

"Ada?" Eleniel's voice cut through his thoughts harshly and Legolas raised an eyebrow. His daughter bounced on her feet, sending her fair hair flying as she asked. "Can I have a sibling for my birthday?"

"No!"

"But Eldarion got one when he turned five." Her lower lip protruded and her grey eyes were already washed with tears. Legolas was not impressed.

He straightened his legs and patted his lap, inviting her to cuddle with him as he explained. "Eldarion did not receive a sibling, my love. The Valar saw it fit to bless your father and me with another child. . . ." _And we had been practicing a lot._

"But then how will the Valar know that you want another child?" Her tiny brow furrowed in confusion and Legolas sighed before he smiled sweetly and answered.

"The Valar are very special and besides, that is a conversation we'll be having another time. Now, I do believe that it is time to get dressed for the feast tonight for the nobles that come from Rohan."

"Uncle Eomer is here." Eleniel clapped her hands and Eldarion rolled his eyes. The older boy got to his feet as he approached his elven father, picking up Eleniel's hand and swinging her up to her feet. Eldarion was a big boy and he would make his parents proud tonight, his manners would be impeccable and he would show his baby sister how it was done with adults.

Legolas lay a hand atop the curled head of his eldest as Eldarion smiled up at him. He gave his son a smile in return and the blue eyes sparkled as Eldarion pressed against Legolas' side for a moment. Eleniel skipped ahead of them before she gave an excited squeal and raced out of sight.

Legolas' eyes narrowed but a familiar mind brushed his own in a greeting and he relaxed, lengthening his strides unconsciously.

"Atar!" Eleniel was bouncing up and down, holding Aragorn's hands as the king bend down to give his daughter a kiss.

"Hello sweet one." The grey eyes sparkled as they rose to meet Legolas' as Eldarion walked forward at a more sedate pace. Lately their son had been determent to show his parents that he could be mature and be trusted with responsibility such as behaving in public.

He hated to be called little one anymore and he hated it when either of his parents sought to hug or kiss him. At first this behavior had frightened Legolas but Aragorn had been quick to explain that he had gone through a similar phase when he thought that everything his brothers did, such a ruffling his hair and stuff like that, was an embarrassing. Their son would grow out of it eventually.

"Good afternoon, ion nin." Aragorn greeted Eldarion solemnly as Eldarion nodded, answering.

"Ada." But the one thing that hadn't changed had been the word 'daddy' that Eldarion always insisted calling his human father.

"Legolas." Aragorn's voice dropped lower and Legolas shivered slightly in responds. His lips curled into a smile at the desire that still after all these years he could almost feel in Aragorn.

_You never guessed what Eleniel deemed __to be a good present for her fifth birthday, my love. _

_Do I even wish to know? Alright, the first guess, a pony._

_No, the same thing that Eldarion requested._

_Oh why can't your children simply request a pony?_

_Oh__, suddenly they're my children? _

_Well you carried them, didn't you? _

_With your help I might add, or did you forget the one second that you did something that put me into that predicament? Twice, I may add._

Aragorn's lips curled into a smirk and Legolas raised an eyebrow.

_So, will our daughter receive her gift? _

_Not if I have a say about it_

_So you would not even want to practice a little…_

_Practice__ is fine as long as it doesn't result in anything._

Aragorn laughed softly and then gestured with his arm. "Shall we go? Faramir will otherwise faint from stress if we are late again."

"I've no idea what you're doing to that poor man, Aragorn. You put him through so much."

"_I_ am putting him through too much? Have you ever noticed how he almost resembles an orc commander when he orders me to work on my paperwork? I have heard the servants even address him as king now." Legolas laughed softly as he followed Aragorn inside and up the stairs.

He knew Aragorn could never rule his kingdom quite as efficiently as he was doing without Faramir. The young steward had made himself undismissable with all the work he was doing for the kingdom. Even a short holiday for Faramir resulted in an Aragorn who was ready to pull his hair out at the amount of work that he had to do on his own.

"Well, they always say that behind every good king there is an even better steward." Legolas brought up a hand to brush Aragorn's hair. The man smiled at him. Legolas did not need the bond to tell him how fond his beloved was of their young friend.

"So are you dressing me tonight?" Aragorn asked with a glint in his eyes as they neared their bedchamber. Legolas laughed at his husband, smiling sweetly as he said.

"Oh you mean to tell me that I've to dress three children today? Why don't you dress yourself with the clothes that the servants have laid out for you and then you go and dress Eldarion while I dress Eleniel? Unless you wish to fuss with her hair today?"

A look of horror crossed Aragorn's face and the man gave him a tight lipped smile as he said. "Right you are, Legolas. I. . . ."

Legolas could clearly remember the last time that Aragorn had helped Eleniel get dressed and the way she had wanted her hair. In the end it had resulted in a sobbing three year old daughter storming into the hall in the middle of the feast, screaming at the top of her lungs that she wanted her other father to fix her hair because he could do so much better than the king. Aragorn had been hot on her heels, his own clothes in disarray because he wanted to catch his daughter before she made it to the feast . . . needless to say, Faramir had not been amused, and neither had the council.

The clothes had been laid out on the bed and they were beautiful clothes. They were also his best clothes and Legolas groaned silently. Eleniel always made a mess of herself and this would ruin her clothes. He would have to see if the servants had laid out different clothes for the children.

He dressed quickly, not turning around to admire Aragorn's body. He would know for a fact that they may not make it in time.

"Damnation." Aragorn swore and Legolas turned. His husband was still bare to the waist, staring at the tunic he held in his hands. It was a dark red, embroidered with golden flowers. Legolas raised an eyebrow and Aragorn growled. "They laid out the wrong tunic. . ."

"What is wrong with it then?"

"It isn't my color." That statement caused Legolas to blink. He blinked again and then his laughter escaped him. He doubled over, holding his sides as the laughter intensified. This was just too amusing.

"And what is so funny?" Aragorn growled out, a bit put out. Legolas straightened after a moment as he answered.

"Meleth, you never cared how you looked before so why should you care now? It is just a tunic, one you look very handsome in as you know very well." Aragorn glared and hissed.

"The color is not right for my complexion." Biting back a curse and cursing his husband quite loudly in his head, Legolas snatched away the tunic, marched to the closet and snatched up the navy blue one Aragorn adored. He threw it at the bemused man and snapped.

"Get dressed!"

"But Legolas. . ."

"What is it, Aragorn? Is it so impossible for you to dress yourself? We've got two little children that still need to be dressed and you're whining about your own clothes. You sound like Eldarion."

"I do not!" The man pouted.

"You do! Now get dressed and then dress your son!" Legolas left the room, growling under his breath about childish men and their ways.

Xx

"Eleniel, you'll leave that ribbon in your hair or the Valar help me, you'll wear your hair unbound and I care not if you cry, scream, punch or kick me but you will stay in your room then and won't attend the party at all. I'm sick and tired of this!" Legolas snapped a good two hours later in which he had managed to dress his daughter, and change her hairstyles about ten times.

He was beyond his normal level of patience and ready to throw in the towel, literally. Eleniel turned beseeching eyes upon him but Legolas' glare did not soften. It was high time that they went downstairs.

"Come along now!" He snapped, growling when his daughter touched the single braid Legolas had finally made. It resembled his own hairstyle and she should be happy with her or else she would not be going at all.

"Yes, Atar." She whispered.

Legolas' eyes finally softened and he rested a hand on the hair that resembled his own hair color, except the hair was thicker and courser then his own. "That is very good then, Iel nin, are you ready to dazzle everybody?"

She glanced up, a smile lighting her face before she tucked her hands in his. Together, beautifully dressed, they went downstairs towards the feast.

Xx

"Eldarion, stop fidgeting." Aragorn muttered underneath his breath, resting a hand on his son's curly head. He could feel how Eldarion shifted his weight underneath his hand but he knew that his son could hear him.

"But where is Ada and Eleniel?" Eldarion whispered back a little bit louder for he knew that Aragorn's ears were not as keen as Legolas' hearing.

Aragorn looked around at the assembled nobleman and said. "I believe that they will be here soon."

He took another sip of his wine; he certainly hoped that his husband was going to here soon. He had no idea what was taking them so long but it was starting to bother him.

_Legolas, where are you? _

There was no reply, as there had not been for the past two hours and Aragorn was ready to step up to a guard and tell them to locate their prince when the trumpets sounded. Aragorn glanced up towards the doors and he could not help the smile that came to his face when his beloved and beautiful husband came into the room. Legolas seemed to glow as his eyes beheld Aragorn.

"Ada looks nice." Eldarion commented, his attention already divided as he searched for a way to relieve his boredom. Aragorn glanced down quickly at his son's head and smiled briefly before Eleniel cried out.

"Ada!" She threw herself at him and Aragorn bent down to catch her. Her momentum knocked him off balance and on his behind, the glass of wine in his hand nearly unbalanced but a quick handed servant snatched it out of his hand before he could drop it.

Laughing softly, hearing the gasps from the nobles in the room and Faramir's audible sigh, Aragorn buried his face in his daughter's silky hair as he heard Legolas' soft chuckle. He raised his eyes to meet his husband's amused ones.

"Don't I look nice, Ada?" Eleniel asked, glancing up at him.

"Yes, you look very nice." Aragorn told her, unable to keep the smile off his face.

_And how do I look, my husband? _

Aragorn's eyes met Legolas' and he smirked, replying

_You look good to__ me whatever you wear, my beloved._

Legolas' smirk was feral and Aragorn knew that he would reap his reward later when the night was over. And as he got to his feet and set Eleniel back upon her own, the feast had never been so long as he kept himself preoccupied with thinking of ways to keep the fire in his beloved's eyes going, preferably forever.

**That is it for now. I hope you liked it and I need ideas because I'll be ending this story within ****a maximum of 10 chapters. Review of course. **


	35. The festival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. Still in search of ideas, let's begin. Just a quick word, I'm not sure if they celebrate Beltane ****but it is a festival that in ancient times took place on the first of May. It celebrates the return of summer (of the sun) and the lengthening of days and it was a festival of fertility and renewal. Fires would be lid all over the country side and people would dance around the fire and later lay down with a partner. Children born from this festival were often considered blessed. **

**Dedicated completely to myself because I need some happiness even when I feel quite miserable. **

**Warning: sex in the chapter. **

Aragorn bit back a growl, watching another maiden swoon over Legolas. The prince consort was in the middle of the courtyard, dressed in a light robe that loosened in all the right places and tightened in the other ones, giving Aragorn, and the rest of the kingdom that attended the spring festival, a nice view of the beautiful elf's backside.

He drowned his goblet of wine, narrowed eyes scanning the crowds. It seemed that not only the females were swooning over Legolas but most of the male population as well; one was even so far to approach Legolas.

Aragorn curled his fist tightly around the goblet in his hand, not caring if he crushed it. Legolas halted in mid stride and Aragorn could see just how young and how handsome the man was, everything he no longer was.

Oh he was still fit for his age but he was no longer young and while he knew that Legolas would still love him, but at this point, after nearly 15 years of marriage how could his elf still desire him? Aragorn ran a hand through his hair. Each day there were more lines in his face and more grey in his hair, how could his elf possibly still desire him?

But still, it didn't change the fact that Aragorn felt jealous of the young man that had approached his husband; he wanted to be the one to bask in Legolas' attention. To walk to the crowd knowing that he was wanted and desired by many.

He knew his people respected him, even liked him but they didn't adore him as they did with Legolas and the children. He wanted to be young again and to flaunt the power of knowing that you had your whole life ahead of you, still thinking that you could conquer it.

He turned away, the wine turning sour on his tongue. Perhaps he should go inside, he had already blessed the festival and while Aragorn had looked forward to renew his own bond with Legolas he knew that tonight was not the night.

He wandered through the empty hallways, walking into another courtyard where another fire was burning. He felt bitter, especially when he saw two people kissing. He wanted that but Legolas had not looked upon him once tonight.

Aragorn ignored the emotions that were seeping through the bond since they were nearly foreign to him. Desire, arousal and excitement ran over his nerves and body, making it tingle but he ignored it. He growled softly as he closed his eyes. He was not in the mood!

He balled his fist, finally putting the abused goblet down on an empty table and left the courtyard. Could he go back inside already and fake sleep or was it too early for that? He sighed; he could never do as he wanted because he was the king.

He rubbed his temples; he was going to give himself a headache like this. He had not been particularly excited about the festivities but the festival had always held an edge for him and he had often stayed up to watch the fires in the countryside from their balcony, Legolas holding him.

But it seemed that those days were over. When they were younger they may have participated but now it seemed that Legolas longed for other activities then simply holding one another, but why Legolas did not come to him, Aragorn did not know.

He sighed, deeply as he felt Legolas' emotions wash over him. The elf obviously wanted to share his enthusiasm for the younger man and finally Aragorn couldn't take it anymore, he was fed up!

So he turned on his heel, fury in his eyes and he stalked back towards the main courtyard, intend on sorting this out once and for all. He marched down the steps, not caring if the people who had been having conversations were staring at him as he pushed through the crowd of those that danced around the fire.

Legolas was dancing and the younger man was dancing before him, holding Legolas' hands in his own even as the elf pulled away and turned time and time again but the young man was not so easily discouraged. He turned with Legolas, a mere heartbeat behind him. He kept swaying his hips in time with the drums but Aragorn could see how the dark blue eyes of his husband narrowed as they took in the provocative movements the young man made, his intend was clear for a blind man to see.

The rage he felt was fueling him, making him think clearly and Aragorn knew what he had to do, he pushed through the crowd, not caring if he interrupted couples, not even bothering to apologize. He only had eyes for Legolas and the younger man as Legolas turned away again, his lips pressed together in a tight line of disgust.

"Excuse me?" Aragorn growled when the younger man made a move to touch Legolas. He had chosen not to wear his crown tonight, knowing it could be upset and damaged in the dancing or other engagements.

The younger man didn't bother to even turn to him but Aragorn could see how Legolas' back tensed but his elf did not turn to watch Aragorn. "Are you aware that you're touching the consort of Gondor?"

"So, why should I care? I mean…nobody is making an objection that I'm touching him." The younger man turned to wink at Aragorn, probably thinking he was a guard off duty before he reached out with a hand to touch Legolas' lower back.

Aragorn felt his anger explode and he took a step forward, sliding one arm around Legolas' waist as he pulled his elf to his side and Legolas turned in his arms. He slapped the boy's hand away, pushing against him with his other hand as he hooked his leg behind the leg of the younger man, causing him to trip and fall.

Aragorn didn't even grimace as he heard the bone break as the man sought to break his fall with his arm, having only eyes for Legolas as he hissed, pulling the elf towards him by buried a hand in the silky hair. "You should care because he is mine and I do not share!'

He crushed Legolas' mouth beneath his own, not caring as Legolas kissed him back enthusiastically, letting him know his elf liked the possessive display. Finally, when he knew he couldn't stand to be without oxygen any longer did he pull away to rest his forehead against his mate's, eyes meeting.

"Then you should not leave your lover out on a night like this!" Aragorn rolled his eyes as the young boy spoke up. Had he been so stubborn and hotheaded in his youth?

"I'm the king! I trust in my lover to do whatever he wants and to be safe as he dances. He knows who he is married to!" Aragorn growled and Legolas added.

"We share a soul bond, you fool! Find somebody else for to share the night with, I've found who I'm going to have fun with." And Aragorn was pulled into another kiss. The man barely had the time to close his eyes as Legolas' hands came to rest upon his hips and the elf broke the kiss to whisper. "Dance with me!"

Aragorn gaped at Legolas and the elf smiled back at him sweetly and said. "Everybody is dancing here today so should you. Do not feel ashamed, my husband."

Aragorn looked around. There were a fair number of people dancing and none of them had any interest for the other participants except for their partners. Aragorn turned back to Legolas as the elf pressed a kiss to his neck.

Legolas' hands were upon his hips, slowly turning them in slow circles with movements that would not have been out of place when they were making love. Aragorn found his eyes large; he had never known his elf to be such a sexually being. He knew all elves were sensual, it was hard not to know when one grew up with them but Legolas had always been relaxed in his presence and allowed Aragorn often to take the lead, though he did often was the one who came on to Aragorn.

Aragorn took a deep breath and then placed his own hands on Legolas' hips, familiarizing himself with this very handsome part of his husband. They swayed on the spot, hips swaying to the beat of the drums.

Aragorn found that looked into Legolas' eyes was distraction enough, his husband licked his lips, looking at Aragorn as the emotions spilled over from the bond. Desire, arousal, excitement, happiness, they made Aragorn humbled as Legolas kissed him again, teasing him by licking his lips and slowly sliding his tongue in the moment Aragorn opened his lips.

The elf's hand slid over Aragorn's leg, over his hip before grasping his arse and squeezing, causing Aragorn to start and bump into him, grinding their groins together. Aragorn fought the blush that was threatening to break out on his face.

The drums were echoing his heartbeat, making it thump just as quickly as his blood burned through him. He swallowed thickly, claiming Legolas' lips for another kiss.

It suddenly didn't matter to him that he wasn't young anymore because as he looked at Legolas, he knew his elf still desired him and always would. He ran one hand up Legolas' back, slowly scratching with his nails as he whispered.

"Come and let us find a spot of our own to celebrate Beltane." The smile that Legolas gave him made his heart speed up even more and nobody looked at the king and consort disappeared further into the garden.

Xx

The garden was overgrown and lit with torches and candles for this occasion but Aragorn had little eye or attention for them as he focused upon his mate. They had found a grassy area that was deserted and Aragorn positively hungered for his elf.

He wanted to rip the robe from Legolas' body and cover the pale skin with kisses and bites, make the elf scream out his name and love him, claim him and renew the bond between them. The bond was humming between them, the heat of the day lingering in Aragorn's blood, making him sensitive to Legolas' question hands.

Legolas' eyes had darkened with lust and yet in the light of the full moon his elf had never looked more beautiful. His hand cupped Legolas' cheek and he pulled the beautiful being to him, kissing him gently as he nipped playfully at the full lips of the elf.

Legolas broke the kiss to smirk at him and then as his fingers undid the buttons of Aragorn's light tunic did he begin to nibble on the man's throat. Aragorn threw his head back, eyes half lidded as a handsome smile played over his lips.

His hand buried itself in the silky long hair as Legolas pulled the tunic away. The elf made a hum of appreciation in the back of his throat when he saw that Aragorn wore no shirt underneath. His quick fingers played down the man's muscular chest towards the lacings of his trousers.

They kissed again, looking into each other's eyes as they undressed. Aragorn stepped out of his boots, kicking them away, not caring where they landed. They could not be seen from the palace and if somebody decided to walk in on them, well they could claim that like so many others they were celebrating the festival.

He was standing barefooted on the grass, feeling the strands tickle his toes and he inhaled deeply. The soft breeze raised goose bumps on his skin but it made him all the more sensitive to Legolas' gaze.

The elf's pale skin glittered in the moonlight, making it glow a beautiful white color. Aragorn reached out to touch the silky skin and then they were kissing again, Legolas literally pouncing on him.

Aragorn was knocked on his back, Legolas on top of him, licking, sucking and kissing every spot he could reach. The elven hands were everywhere, pulling in the right places, caressing, stroking his skin and Aragorn loved it.

He tried to return the favor but he was too slow and he was utterly at the mercy of Legolas. Legolas was kissing him so heatingly that Aragorn was sure that his skin would combust soon.

He clawed at Legolas' skin, seeking deeper contact with his elf. Their minds combined, each leaving the other not much to imagination but it wasn't long before Aragorn hissed out, raising his hips. "Legolas, undress completely. I want…no...I need to feel you inside of me."

Legolas stared down at him for a long moment before he raised an eyebrow and moved to climb off Aragorn, quickly undoing his own trousers. Aragorn sat up and undid his own leggings, disregarding them in a pile left by the side.

He knew he should probably be more respectful with his clothes but he was sure that even the servants could agree that it was in the heat of the moment when one cared less about their clothes and more about the impeding activities they were to engage in.

The moment they were both undressed Aragorn pulled Legolas down again. He needed to feel his elf against him. How could he have assumed that he could live without this kind of intimacy between them?

His hands wound themselves in the thick blond hair of his beloved as Legolas settled on top of him. The smooth fingertips traced a path of fire down Aragorn's skin and the man bit his lip to keep the moan inside of him. He stared up into the blue eyes as Legolas kissed him gently.

He hissed when he felt one hand press against his entrance, pushing gently as Legolas asked. "Do you want me to be the one to…?"

"I believe I just made that expressively clear." Legolas laughed softly and kissed him gently, sucking his lower lip in between his own as his finger finally slipped inside. Aragorn hissed sharply, they had forgotten the oil but then Legolas suddenly pulled away and mumbled something.

The next moment his elf had crawled of off Aragorn and even before the man could bemoan the loss; Legolas was back, a vial of oil in his hand. "I completely forgot I put this in my pocket."

"You planned this?" Aragorn's eyes were wide but he grinned none the less, his elf was always thoughtful.

Legolas cocked his head to the side and answered. "No, more hoped for it actually. Now, do you want to continue chatting or do different things as well?"

Raising his hips slightly so his hard cock stroked along Legolas' thigh, he made his intent clear. Legolas grinned and kissed him lightly on the nose, causing Aragorn to wrinkle it before his elf coated his fingers liberally in the oil and Aragorn found himself distracted the lips that kissed, suckled and nuzzled him into an incoherent mess.

Legolas added another finger but Aragorn knew he didn't need much encouragement. He pulled Legolas into another kiss and said. "I need to feel your cock inside of me!"

It was strange for Aragorn just how quickly his elf complied with his wishes. He had people who obeyed his every command all day but Legolas was his equal, the only one Aragorn would and could not order around but this time, it was almost as if Legolas had been waiting.

The elf sunk within his body hesitantly at first and Aragorn hissed with the burning pain but he didn't care as he found his world in the blue eyes that stared back at him with all the love and devotion he ever craved.

Legolas' fingers were gentle against his skin when his elf was finally sheathed within his body, Aragorn's legs wrapped around his waist. Their minds locked; giving them the closeness they desired and needed. They were lost in one another, moving in rhythm to a tune older them any of them.

Their lips met even when Aragorn knew that soon he would come. Legolas didn't even need to touch his cock as they nearly devoured one another. The sense of urgency and of need was rising quickly until it exploded in a wave of pleasure that rocked Aragorn's entire world.

His muscles clenched without his consent and Legolas screamed softly before Aragorn pulled him down for another kiss, cutting of the elf's cry. Even when he knew that all over the city, the countryside and possibly the whole world people were doing the same thing, he didn't want to draw further attention to them both.

His fingertips caressed Legolas' cheek as the elf slipped from him, shuffling a little to rest his head in between the junction of neck and shoulder, sighing softly with contentment. Aragorn stretched, he was feeling sated and the urge to fall asleep here was very tempting but he fought against the sleep, knowing that servants always passed here early in the morning.

He nudged Legolas and said. "Shall we retire back to the bedroom?"

Legolas mumbled softly and Aragorn nudged his elf harder, finally getting up. Legolas sat up abruptly, staring at him and Aragorn rolled his eyes before he said, claiming another sweet kiss. "As tempting as it would be to spend a night underneath the stars with you, we've a reputation to consider and I do not wish for the rest of the kingdom to see us tomorrow morning. Now come, it is high time that we retire back to the bedroom. We can lock the door and sleep on the balcony if you want but I do suggest that we drag some blankets with us, I do not think the heat will linger for very long."

Legolas smiled and nodded, extending a hand to help Aragorn up. The man happily accepted and as he pulled Legolas into another kiss, the bond humming happily between them and as they walked to their bedroom. It didn't matter what would happen in the future because tonight would be spend looking at the stars and with each other and that was all that mattered.

**Alright review and make me happy please. **


	36. A hurdle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews, wow, it has been forever since I last updated but this story is coming to an end slowly. But let's begin.**

"But, my lord, the time is approaching quickly, prince Eldarion is more than ready to be send away for fostering in Edoras. It is a custom in Gondor to send the oldest son away to be fostered elsewhere until his coming of age."

"That would be far longer because our son is part elvish and elves do not reach their coming of age until they're 50 years old." Aragorn reached out with a hand towards Legolas as he noticed his elf's stiff posture. Legolas was not happy to discuss this topic at all.

"Gondor cannot wait that long…"

"You cannot tell us how to reach our son or to tell us to send him away when times have clearly changed. Rohan is not that different from Gondor anymore and our son is one of the finest horsemen in Gondor so I do not see why he has to be send to Rohan to be fostered. If he needs to be fostered he can be send north where he can learn to live like one of the Dunedin."

_Legolas, sending him north isn't going to work if he can just to our father. The importance of being fostered elsewhere is so that Eldarion learns about another culture…_

_You were not fostered elsewhere when you were his age and you turned out to be a fine king._

_I was travelling by this time. You just do not like to lose Eldarion…_

_Of course not!_

_You have to admit that he is an adult, do you not? _

_He'll always be my child._

_But we cannot hold him here against his will!_

_No, that is true but we'll not send him away because the council demands it. I refuse._

Legolas spun on his heel and walked away from the room, leaving the bond ringing between them and leaving the council members talking amongst themselves. Aragorn sighed and then smiled apologic at the council members before he rose to his feet slowly.

Eldarion was certainly old enough to be 'fostered' elsewhere but Aragorn suspected that Legolas' refusal had more to do with the fact that their children were aging and the elf was not. Aragorn left the room, his steps slow as he focused upon his elf to try and determ where Legolas would go.

He walked towards the garden and soon he left the normal path to use the one that led to Legolas' private garden and sure enough, he could feel the closeness of his bonded partner. He glanced up at the trees and then called up in the clearing in general. "I suppose I should wait here until you come down because I'm not coming up. I can clearly remember the last time that climbed a tree and it is not a good memory…"

"The trees remember it very fondly too." Legolas' soft voice drifted down from the large oak tree and Aragorn walked towards it. He glanced up through the canopy of leaves but he couldn't see his beloved and finally settled down at the base of the trunk.

He stretched out his legs and finally softly said, knowing Legolas could hear him easily. "Your reaction back in the council room was not because of Eldarion leaving now was it? It is because of something else."

"You are wrong, Aragorn."

"I have known you for many years, Legolas and I share a soul bound with you. I can tell when you are upset. What is on your mind, my beloved?"

Aragorn glanced up when the soft rustling of leaves was all that he heard. Legolas was crouched on a branch above his head and held out a hand. Sighing Aragorn got to his feet and grasped the offered hand, allowing the elf to pull him into the tree and onto the branch.

Soon they were seated comfortably, well as comfortably as Aragorn was going to be up in a tree; Legolas leaned back against the trunk as he wrapped his arms around Aragorn to keep him steady. The man tried not to look down because even though they were not up high, he still had a ridiculous fear of heights.

He leaned back against Legolas' firm chest, trying not to look down again. He wondered how the elf could still hold him as easily. It had been many years since Aragorn had been slim and firm and while he still had much of his old muscles he had developed a belly of sorts. Legolas and the children loved to tease him about it.

A slender hand tousled Aragorn's hair and the man turned to look over his shoulder at Legolas' distant blue eyes. The grey eyes met the blue ones as they probed them and finally Legolas glanced away before he said.

"You were right as usual. This is not about Eldarion, well maybe a little bit. I do know that he is growing up or has grown up as he likes to remember us many times but you are growing older as well and there will be a time when you'll leave me."

"I'll never leave you willingly, Legolas." Aragorn was a little bit confused but then he saw the pain in the blue eyes and Legolas whispered.

"You cannot help it if you die, Aragorn. All men must follow the call of Mandos as the elves must follow the call to the west."

"I will follow you." Aragorn vowed. His heart thundered heavily in his chest at the mentioning of dying or sailing. True, he couldn't pretend that he was going to live forever; he saw the evidence that he was aging day after day but still, it was nice to live in that little fantasy.

"You cannot follow this, Estel."

"Try me! The Valar cannot deny me and it is easier for you then to watch me die."

"You would sail with me?" Legolas seemed surprised and Aragorn crushed his elf to him, bringing their lips together as he kissed him softly, sealing his promise.

"It surprises me that you even have to ask." He said, pulling away. He looked at the elf behind him. The youthful face belied the many years his elf had seen and lived upon this earth. Sorrow shone in the blue eyes of his beloved but Aragorn knew that without a doubt that he could not ask Legolas to live once he had died.

His elf may have loved many times and many different people in his long life but Aragorn knew that he had loved no other like he had loved Aragorn. It was not fair for his elf to live a half life, to wandering the citadel or the fading woods of this world until the world ending. He could not ask that of his elf.

Perhaps he should release his elf and to allow Legolas to sail without him so that his elf could find peace and while the grief would never fade the memory of their love would be ever strong in the light of Valinor. But it would never be more than a memory. Aragorn sighed. Could he really force his mate to do such a thing?

He glanced back at Legolas and then a wave of grief and intense longing crashed over him. Aragorn closed his eyes and he could hear the cry of the gull in his mind, could taste the salt on his lips and tongue and he could hear the song of the elves that had gone before him and that were calling out to him to follow.

It was with a great strength of mind that he managed to open his eyes and not to force himself to submit to the images that came from Legolas. His elf looked at him and Aragorn forced a smile to his face as he said. "I know that you are thinking of following. Why do you linger on these shores if the desire to sail is so deep within you?"

"Because I would sail without my heart if I leave when you are still alive."

"But you cannot linger here until I die. I could not possibly subject you to such a thing."

"You do not subject me to anything, Aragorn!" Legolas growled his arms suddenly tight around Aragorn's midsection and Aragorn breathed in deeply as the elf snapped. "I was here because I chose to be here! Yes, I could have sailed when the war ended and left Gondor and you behind like most of the elves were doing. But I refused! I made a vow when I bound with you and that was the reason I stayed here! Unless you want me go?"

There was something unnatural in the ancient eyes and Aragorn recoiled. It was the same light he had seen in the eyes of Elrond whenever the older elf was feeling the familiar longing to sail and to find his wife.

It took Aragorn a moment to recover and not to look away as he fought the urge to do so. It was only natural to try and look away from the intense stare of elven eyes but he would not look away. It could cause Legolas pain and slowly he reached out to place a hand against a pale cheek as he cupped it.

"I would never send you away. I would only send you away if I thought it to be for the best but what do I know what is best for you? I know the depth of our love and what will happen once one of us dies. The other will surely follow. But what will _you _do if I'm not accepted into Valinor?"

Legolas' eyes widen and Aragorn could tell it had been something that Legolas had not even though off less accepted. His elf looked away before he murmured something softly. Aragorn had to bend closer to hear. His hearing was still keen but it wasn't as keen as it had been a couple of decades ago. It seemed that old age was finally catching up with him.

Legolas seemed to realize he had spoken too softly because the elf leaned in and whispered. "Then if that would be the case I would sail out to an island before the coast of Valinor with you and live out the remainder of your days. I do not care what would happen otherwise but I'll not sail without you."

"You may have to sail without me, Legolas…"

"I'll not sail without you! I do not care what happens but one way or another I will take you with me!" Legolas' voice dropped lower and Aragorn fought his smile. He knew his stubborn elf and then he gently leaned his forehead against the smooth elven one.

_I will never force you to leave me and I do expect you to follow. I know that it may not be fair and that many people will not understand and may even hate me for it but they do not understand how deep our love is. _

_You would not blame me if I were to fade when you die._

_Legolas, I would be disappointed if you did not_

Legolas blinked twice really quickly and much to his surprise Aragorn realized that his elf was blinking back tears. Legolas looked back at him and then Legolas choked out. "Your forefathers would welcome me?"

"Yes, Legolas and they will love you just as much as I do."

"Well as long as they do not try to proposition me then I'm perfectly content."

And as Aragorn laughed softly he kissed his elf. He knew that they may not have solved the problem and it would take time for them to reach an understand and a decision and while the decision to send Eldarion to foster elsewhere could wait another day, Aragorn at least knew what was troubling his elf and that was more then he could ask for.

**Okay this is it for the moment. Yes, I know short but well, you wanted an update and it was all I could do in between writing my personal statement, homework and family obligations. So you, my dear readers have a choice to make. Should Aragorn sail or stay in Middle Earth to die? Please let me know, and have a happy new year and the best wishes for 2010. **


	37. Teaching

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. Yes, I know, it has been such a long time. I'm sorry for that but I was incredibly busy with my research for my degree which is finished and I can say I passed, so yay for me. Let's begin.**

"Eldarion, pay attention please. I'm trying to teach you something here." Aragorn hissed.

"But, father, why would I have to learn these things? I already knew how to navigate the council into doing what I want so you do not have to show me…" Eldarion's smile was as ready as Legolas' was but Aragorn wasn't fooled. He only grew more agitated and slammed his hand down on the table. The goblets and quills rattled and Eldarion raised guilty eyes to his father.

"It isn't only how to navigate our council but the council of the other country as well. Their customs are not the same as our own and it would not do if you were to offend someone accidentally as it is. You have to know these things when you are a king and you cannot rely on Boromir to know these things for you. He is young and he is only learning himself." Aragorn explained. He sighed and ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"But you are teaching me…"

"But there will come a time when I can no longer teach you. I'm growing older, Eldarion and I'm weary. I'm more prone to illness despite what your other father says but it is so." Aragorn's eyes lifted up to meet Eldarion's blue ones. Despite his coming of age many years ago Eldarion looked like a small child now. The blue eyes widened and then Eldarion clasped his father's wrinkled hand in his own as he said.

"Surely you are not thinking of leaving me and Eleniel yet. You have many years in you still, father."

"I know, ion nin, but you are starting to lead your own lives. I pray that you both find the love that I and your father have shared and will be blessed with many children. Already Eleniel years for Boromir, do not think I have not seen it. And your hearts beats quicker for Éomer's daughter. There is no shame in it and I do wish that you know the joy of family and children but know what we may not be around for that joyous occasion. Already your father grows restless and I include myself when I say that I worry for his sanity. We have lost many people over the years, Eldarion, how many more do we have to lose before Legolas is driven beyond the sea, mad with grief."

"But he would take you with him."

"Those plans have already been made." It wasn't the first time that Aragorn had spoken to Eldarion about this.

Eldarion refused to meet his gaze, as if speaking about it would make it any more real. Aragorn knew that it may be many years before that day was here but it needed to be discussed, not matter what they would decide or what the circumstances were going to be. His children needed to know what could happen. They needed to be prepared and he could sail in peace knowing that they would be ready for the future.

Of course it would not be easy to leave his children behind but he knew that even when he died he couldn't always protect them. He would have to release them one day to live their own lives and it may not be easy but it had to be done.

"I'll not let all your hard work be undone, father. I promise. I'll look after Eleniel as well."

"I know you will, ion nin. You will be a fine legacy for us to leave behind and you will leave your own legacy behind as well." Aragorn crossed his legs as he stared out of the window. Perhaps they had earned a small break. Most of their days were spend trying to teach Eldarion everything he needed to know how to rule a kingdom. Faramir had taught his own son ten years earlier. But now Faramir didn't have the mindset any longer. The steward had been so bright in his earlier years but he was forgetting more and more each day, almost of the point of not recognizing his children any longer.

Eowyn had died years ago and daily Faramir spoke to her as if she was here. If he was not watched at all times or his door locked when he went to sleep, he would take to wandering to the old houses of Healing where he had met Eowyn, his beloved, crying out her name and hoping she would return. It was enough to break anybody's heart. It was perhaps a good thing that Boromir, Faramir's son had come across such an understanding person in Eleniel, though Aragorn suspected that the 'understanding' was soon deepening into something more.

"Father?" Aragorn startled when he heard the cry reach his ears. Glancing up towards the door, he saw that Eldarion had risen as well. The next moment the door opened and Eleniel came storming in. There was a bright smile on her beautiful face as her eyes shone. Her golden hair was tied away from her face in a simple braid that Legolas always favored and Aragorn searched her face hungrily. His daughter seemed excited about something as she turned to regard both her brother and her father.

"Father, my brother, I have some terrific news." Eleniel took a deep breath and then held out her hand so they could all admire the simple silver band on her ring finger before Eldarion stepped forward, comprehending it first as he swept his sister up in his arms and said.

"He finally asked you, sis? That is wonderful."

Aragorn sat in his chair. He knew what the ring implied. It was a betrothed ring but he glanced at his daughter as he asked. "And where is Boromir? I thought he was supposed to come and ask for your hand first before he asked you."

"He already asked Atar and he said that you would approve," Eleniel winked at him, her grey eyes twinkling in the same manner her father's eyes did so many times.

"Oh did he now? I think I may need to have a long word with both Boromir and your father." Aragorn rose, wincing with the pulling of his muscles.

"Oh Ada, don't scare him off, please."

"Don't worry, I'll not. If you haven't managed to do so on one of your off days then I'm sure neither Legolas nor I will manage." Aragorn grinned as he closed the door behind him and heard the pillow slam against the door. His children were too excited to be truly angry or annoyed at him. He could hear them celebrating and he had to suppress a grin. Right now it was time to be the disgruntled father whose child was betrothed without his consent.

He didn't have to search long for his mate because the moment he rounded the corner he barreled straight into his husband. Legolas' arms were around him in an instance, grounding him and securing him so Aragorn could not fall.

"If you hold every maid or servant when they walk into you this way, I suddenly understand why they keep bumping into you when you round a corner." Aragorn saw the well shaped lips turn up as the blue eyes shone with happiness at seeing his husband. Legolas' hand came to rest on his hips and the elf stepped into Aragorn's personal space, not in the least bit uncomfortable with their close proximity.

"Why yes, I'm so delicious after all that I keep drawing people in but I had assumed that they would have gone after our dear son instead of some old elf."

"A beautiful old elf."

"Do you want something, Estel?" The warm hands pulled Aragorn against a deliciously warm body and the man nearly forgot what he was going to say. Regretfully he pushed himself away from his elf.

"Why yes, actually. I wanted to know why our daughter is suddenly betrothed without me finding Boromir standing before me, nervous and fidgeting, waiting for my approval."

"As if you had dared to say no to him."

"Do not change the subject. I would have liked to see him fidgeting and begging for my daughter's hand. I could have even gotten a case of wine out of the betrothal." Aragorn narrowed his eyes at Legolas and then said. "I would have said yes of course but why did you say yes instead?"

"Because I knew our daughter's happiness depended on it. We cannot leave them on their own…"

"That isn't the point, Legolas! _I_ wanted to get a say in this as well. You knew I would've said yes but I wanted to do my duty as her father. It was the only chance I was going to get." Aragorn was not angry but he was a little bit miffed. He glared at Legolas, narrowing his eyes at his husband. Legolas finally smiled and then said.

"I'm sorry but you must understand, the one that didn't say yes, so the one that hasn't been asked can chaperone. I was quite sure that you would love that duty more then to see Boromir squirm."

Aragorn had to consent to that. He shook his head, finally admitting defeat as he asked. "What did Faramir say?"

"In a rare moment of lucidly he said yes. I think he may have been thinking that it was Eowyn but Boromir was happy enough." Aragorn could hear the sadness in Legolas' voice and the fear. He knew his elf wondered if the same sickness would touch Aragorn but the man knew that such a fate was not in store for him. He was still untouched by illness except the illnesses all children of Men were prone to and the only thing that may kill him was the old age or when he fell by a sword.

The future would hold surprises for him, he already knew that. He could die at sea when they sailed or he could die in Valinor, but right now it didn't matter. "Well, at least one of our children has been taken care of, now we should nudge the other one as well."

"Are you so glad to see them all flying out of the nest?"

"Well, it just means that we will have more of the nest for ourselves. And it means the best part of being parents…."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Grandchildren! We'll have all the joys but none of the fuss. You can spoil the children and when they are on a sugar high, you simply return them to their parents."

"Oh that sounds like the most perfect solution. Perhaps we should start nudging Eldarion now and start planning a wedding. The sooner they get married, the sooner we'll have grandchildren to dote upon." Aragorn placed his arm around Legolas' waist and together they proceeded towards the family sitting room. They could hear the sounds of their children arguing in there and Legolas opened the door.

Eleniel and Eldarion were sitting together, Eleniel's feet resting in her brother's lap as they argued over whatever they were arguing about. They did not even bother to look up as Aragorn and Legolas picked a seat opposed them.

"I want silver for my dress…" Eleniel said.

"Are you trying to tell me that you do not deserve to be wearing white?" Eldarion's voice was a low growl and Aragorn shared a glance with Legolas. Eleniel's reaction was enough as she hit her brother hard upon the chest as she cried out.

"Of course not, you big fool! I take pride in my purity, unlike some we know. Though I suppose that we cannot be blamed if our desires run amok with us, especially with having those two for our parents…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Legolas growled, the blue eyes narrowing playfully at his daughter.

"Well, it is just so you know; I've come up with a rough draft for a new law. Within three months of marriage I want to have the news delivered to my desk that you either are expecting or have sired children." Aragorn fought his smirk.

"You only had me when you were married for three years." Eldarion recovered first. "A king should always honor his own laws."

"Well, yes, but those were special circumstance, we were just recovering from a war. I'll waive it away if there is a war going on or just had been a war or in case of illness or death."

"How considerate of you, Atar. Perhaps I should defile Iliniel for that purpose alone so that Rohan will march on Gondor."

"You dare and I'll turn you over my knee in the middle of the courtyard. And do not think that I won't." Aragorn matched his son glare for glare until finally Eldarion's face relaxed into a grin and their son threw his head back and laughed. Aragorn soon joined in and it wasn't long till Legolas and Eleniel did the same. It was with tears in his eyes that Aragorn looked on his little family and smiled, he knew that even without their fathers' guidance, his children would do well and while he would miss them, at the moment he could still treasure the time spend with his family and that was just what he was going to do.

**I hope you liked it. I need some ideas for Eleniel's wedding next chapter and of course some ideas on how they can mess around with Boromir. Review of course. **


	38. The best of news

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. Let's begin.**

"Boromir, hands where I can see them and step away from Eleniel." Aragorn took his duty as chaperone very seriously. At least for the first few hours. Then he would allow his children to drift away and allow Boromir to steal a kiss before he would 'stumble' upon them and catch them in the act.

Eleniel shot him a look, grey eyes narrowed but Aragorn ignored it. He had taken Legolas on when the elf was in full temper so why did his daughter think that she would win?

"King Elessar, can I bring Eleniel round to visit my father? The healers are saying that he is having a good day today. I know that he may not be able to be present for the wedding but I want him to spend some time with my future wife."

Boromir waited kindly until Aragorn made up his mind.

"Of course you may." Aragorn remained seated on the stone bench as Boromir and Eleniel walked away. They walked slowly, heads bowed together and Aragorn smiled as he saw the expression on his daughter's face. Eleniel was happy.

When they rounded the bend, he could hear Eleniel's laughter and Aragorn rolled his eyes. No doubt Boromir had said something to make her laugh.

He signed and then rose slowly. It was even uncertain if Faramir would still be alive for the wedding. Day after day Faramir seemed to descend further into his past. The other day when Aragorn had gone to visit, he had asked if Aragorn had some work for him.

Aragorn shook himself sharply and focused on rising to his feet. They would have to bury another friend. He wondered if this would be the one to drive Legolas over the edge.

He worried about his elf. Perhaps he should insist that Legolas sail but Legolas wanted Aragorn to accompany him. The man sighed; he may not make the journey.

The Valar had only allowed a handful of mortals into Valinor and Aragorn was not so sure if he would receive the honor. He had not been like Frodo to rid the world of a great evil nor had he been like Samwise, seeing his master through great peril.

He was a human king and he had never been as great as Elendil. He hoped of course that he would be allowed excess, he would see his family again. He had missed them dreadfully but he understood why Elrond had chosen to sail.

He could feel the same weariness in his bones and in his soul. It was something that no matter of rest seemed to cure. He longed for rest and the chance to feel young again but he suspected that he would never feel like that again.

"Adar, please do not tell me that you are becoming forgetful like Faramir."

Eldarion's tone was teasing but Aragorn could detect the note of wariness within it. He smiled at his son and said. "Of course not, Eldarion. I am blessed and cursed with having a sound mind. My body just does not cooperate with the pace my mind is setting. I still think that I can swing up on a horse and ride for days without end but my body betrays me when I cannot even rise unaided."

"You looked lost in a dream, Ada."

"More like lost in my thoughts, ion nin. Now if you are here then I suppose that Legolas is not far behind?"

"Father is not here. I wanted to talk to you alone. I have something important to ask you."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed when he noticed Eldarion's stance. The young man stood shifting from foot to foot. He looked nervous and like a small child as if he had done something wrong.

"Well, out with it. You are making me anxious watching you like this."

"Atar, I have come to ask for your permission to ask Iliniel to be my wife? I think that she would make a find queen and Eomer wishes to see his daughter wed before he passes."

"So he is passing her along to the first person he likes the look of?" Aragorn grinned at Eldarion.

"Of course not, Atar! He is merely assuring that she marries somebody who truly loves her."

"I know, ion nin. So do you really love her? You will have to spend the rest of your life with her."

"I cannot stand to be without her. Even now, when I do not write to her or think of her, I feel empty inside. I love her. If I imagined my life not spend without her, I would go insane. I would rather spend one day as her husband then to never lay eyes on her again. If she does not wish for me to be her husband I will let her go to find somebody she can be happy with. But I know that I will never find somebody else like her."

Aragorn smiled and said. "If these are your true feelings, Eldarion, how could I not say yes?"

The look of joy on his son's face made Aragorn grin. He pulled his first born close and said. "Be good to her, ion nin. You are blessed with her."

"I will, father. I shall go and tell Atar the good news as well."

"Yes, you go do that."

The happiness that flowed through the bond made Aragorn realize Legolas already knew. He glanced up towards the trees, sure that his elf was near and Eldarion would find it impossible to find his elven father.

He smiled at his son. Eldarion for a moment looked like a child, happy and carefree. It was nice to see his son like that. It didn't happen often as Eldarion accepted more and more responsibility that was due to him as a prince.

Eldarion gave him a handsome smile back and then moved further into the garden, towards the house to search for his elven father.

Aragorn shifted his stance a little and he heard more then saw Legolas appear next to him. To somebody who didn't know any elves, it would appear that the elf had appeared out of thin air but Aragorn knew that Legolas had merely moved too fast to see for a mortal.

Grateful suddenly, he leaned against Legolas as the elf kissed his temple and said. "It seems that your wish is coming true and we shall soon have an empty house."

"When they were growing up you always wanted us to have more time for each other. Why are you complaining now?" Aragorn glanced at his beloved.

"Because it is the end of an era. When Eldarion marries, it means that he is ready to become a king and when our last friend dies, it means that we too must sail or await death."

"I do not think that Gimli will die anytime soon, Legolas. He seems too content to spend his time exploring the Glittering Caves and directing the elves that live there. He may surprise you. Unless you do not wish to tarry for him?"

"You know me too well, my beloved." Legolas sighed.

"It would happen when you spend the better part of your life with that someone."

"I am restless, I'll admit that freely and I do not know what is keeping me here. I adore to see our children flourish each day and I cannot wait to hold any grandchildren in my arms but the very thought of facing another funeral, of standing at another graveside. Of standing at _your _graveside is enough to send me fleeing West. I would rather face the wrath of the Valar for brining a mortal to Valinor then to face your death here, all alone."

"You would not be alone."

"They have their own families by then. I could not stand it, Estel. I would rather drown myself in the Anduin then to be forced to endure your death."

"Hush, you silly elf. I believe that I promised you I would sail with you."

"And yet we tarry and you age. What if something were to happen? You grow older every day."

This time Aragorn could not help but laugh. He threw back his head and laughed . For a moment Legolas sounded like a spoiled child. He wiped tears of mirth from his cheeks and then said, smiling fondly at his elf. "Legolas, I cannot help but age. Trust in me when I say that this is not a thing I like."

"You do not like to grow older? I believe that children always wish to grow up."

"Yes and old people wish to be young again. It is true that there is a certain satisfaction in growing older but there are definitely disadvantages to it. I tire easily, as you may have noticed. My body aches in places that I never even knew could ache. My sight and hearing are dimming."

"Sometimes I wonder if you can hear me when I call your name in the corridor."

"I always know when you are calling for me so I will always hear you, just not in the way you would think."

"I could call you through the bond, yes; I'm familiar with that concept." Legolas' arm around Aragorn's waist was familiar as the elf turned his ever youthful face towards the sun.

Only the blue eyes showed the advancing years of his elf as they spoke of sorrow that only the loss of loved ones could bring. Aragorn still worried for his elf and sometimes those worries kept him awake at night but there was nothing he could do.

He had promised Legolas he would sail but what would happen to his beautiful husband if Aragorn were to die?

"If I asked you to prepare a ship for us to sail, would you do so?" He turned to Legolas, slipping into the language of his youth.

The blue eyes widen before Legolas asked. "I would ask you if you were sure."

"I would rather live a score of years with you in happiness then to dispose ourselves on our children and make ourselves a burden."

Legolas chuckled and said. "My love, our children would never consider us to be a burden. They would happily ask us to babysit their children so that they can get some peace and rest. You have a number of years in you yet."

"But I long to see my family again."

"Elladan and Elrohir are here, my beloved. They are in Rivendell and they will not leave unless we do. So do not concern yourself with them. But if you wish for me to prepare a ship, I shall."

"It would be nice to know that there is a ship that can whether the Straight Road." Aragorn sighed.

"Father, have you seen Adar? I wish to share the good news."

"That must be one hell of a post pidgeon that you send if it is already back with an answer. I had assumed that as per answer Eomer would be beating down my door with his warhorses."

"I am sure Eomer would not be that cruel." Aragorn stepped away to allow Legolas and Eldarion some time alone.

"So what is the happy news that you have to share with me, ion nin?"

"I'm going to ask Illien to be my wife."

The fierce joy that erupted through the bond had rivaled Aragorn's own and the man smiled.

Legolas embraced his grown son and Eldarion returned the embrace wholehearingly. Legolas had always been affectionate with the children but for some reason both Eldarion and Eleniel had always feared displeasing him.

"I'm very glad that you have found somebody to love you, meleth."

That was the only thing Aragorn understood before he moved away to give them some privacy. He knew that Legolas would treasure these times with his children so he allowed his son and his father that moment.

He sat down a little bit further on the stone bench and smiled. Regardless of what the future would bring, they had raised their children well and they would soon start their own family.

A new chapter was beginning in their life and while Aragorn would still have the demands of being a king, he could start delegating the tasks to his son. He would have the time to enjoy his children and the life they had made for themselves before they sailed.

He smiled up at Legolas as the elf came to stand behind him. He was content with this life and that would have to carry him through when they finally sailed but Aragorn hoped that it would be many years before he would have to miss them but he knew in the end that he had to.

**That is it for now. It was a little bit sadish I guess. Review please and send some ideas for the next chapter where Aragorn and Legolas tell their children the plans for sailing. **


End file.
